


Capítulo 01: Muerte y Resucitación.

by RmarinG



Category: Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomoni, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmarinG/pseuds/RmarinG
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Dios: Por lo tanto, has muerto. Lo siento mucho y tu joven shinigami me conto todo sobre ti siento lo que tuviste que vivir joven.  
SHINIGAMI

?????: no se preocupe fue la vida que me toco vivir usted no tiene la culpa.

?????: Ya veo

Narrador: El anciano entonces se inclina profundamente. Las brillantes nubes en el fondo comienzan a extenderse. Las nubes se extendían por todas partes como una alfombra sin fin. 

?????: Pero, parece que estoy sentado en la parte superior de una estera  
de tatami. Es una habitación sencilla de 4,5 tatami (Aunque no hay pared o  
techo) que flota por encima de las nubes. Hay una pequeña mesa de comedor, junto a un gabinete de té y una antigua televisión y teléfono de disco negro.  
Y ante mis ojos está Dios. O al menos él dice que lo es. Para que un Dios diga  
que fui asesinado por error, no me siento como si hubiera muerto.  
Si recuerdo correctamente, regresaba de la escuela. Estaba en mi camino de  
regreso a casa porque de repente comenzó a llover. En el momento en que traté de tomar un atajo a través de un parque cercano, fui atacado por una luz radiante y un rugido estruendoso. 

Dios: Olvidé revisar a la gente cercena antes de dejar caer un rayo. Lo siento mucho. Hay una cantidad razonable de humanos que mueren por los rayos, pero esta vez fue completamente inesperado en este caso.

?????: Fui golpeado directamente por el trueno y morí... Ya veo  
entonces este lugar es el cielo.

Dios: No, esto es aún más allá del cielo; Este es el mundo donde los dioses residen... Así es; este debe llamarse el Reino de los Dioses. Los seres humanos son  
realmente incapaces de venir aquí. ¡Fuiste invitado especialmente por mí o como este otro joven que fue enviado por shinigami en tal caso podrian presentarse 

Naruto: soy Naruto Usumaki

Narrador: Dios vierte agua caliente en la tetera y vierte el té en una taza  
de té. 

Dios: Sin embargo, ¿no estás un poco demasiado tranquilo? Moriste, pensé que estarías más confundido y molesto.

Touya: ¿Será que no hay sentido de la realidad? Se siente como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Diciendo que esto y eso había ocurrido, no se le puede hacer nada. Para ver las cosas filosóficamente, hmm.Sin embargo, no pensé que iba a morir a la edad de 15. Suu (ruido de sorber) ... el té es delicioso.  
"Entonces después de esto, ¿qué me pasará ahora? Cielo o Infierno, ¿cuál? 

Dios: No, no, tu moriste por mi error, así que puedo revivirte inmediatamente.Si asi lo deseas es tu decisión pero hay un problema. No hay manera de que puedas revivir en tu mundo original. Lo siento, pero hay una regla. Realmente lo siento por esta circunstancia. Así que puedes ser revivido en otro mundo. Para iniciar una llamada segunda vida, eso es todo. Entiendo que esa sería tu decisión

Touya: Está bien.

Dios: por otro lado joven naruto usted esta aqui para una segunda vida por la vida que tuvo tan cruenta.Entiendo las circunstancias de tu posición y tengo la intención de ayudarte en tu nueva vida

Naruto: Estoy agradecido de ser revivido. Está bien gracias por tu ayuda.

Dios: Realmente, para que tu personalidad sea así. Que mal en ese mundo no te apreciaran ni te valoren solo odio y manipulacion te dieron y que seas una  
persona tan grande ... es verdaderamente lamentable.  
Dios parece desalentado. Touya : Perdon dios por la pregunta fue tan mal la vida de naruto san podria contarmela me siento un poco curioso.

Dios: si me lo permites naruto kun contale tu vida a touya kun.

Narrador: Naruto solo confirma positivamente con la cabeza.

Dios: Bien naruto al nacer perdió a sus podres por el ataque de un monstruo llamado kiubi ese monstruo lo selló el padre de en naruto. Despues fue abandonado en un orfanato a los 5 años lo corren del orfanato tuvo que vivir en la calle comer de la basura y los aldeanos lo torturaron,quebraron sus huesos,elesctrocutaron,quemaron,apuñalaron,asta varias veses al borde de la muerte con sus organos internos a punto del colapso por crer que el era la reecarnacion de kiubi asta que cumplio 12 años donde se graduó de la academia y se hizo un genin o sea un ninja pero no le fue mejor su sensei no lo entreno como debia por fovoritismo a sus compañeros de equipo.Apesar de eso nunca se rindio se esforzó mas alla de sus limites logro vencer los ostaculos en su vida y en la guerra se sacrifico para vencer a una diosa segada por el odio a la humanidad lo bueno es que en el mundo de naruto ahora reyna la paz por su sacrificio.

Touya: Ya tome mi decisión primero no quiero ser revivido prefiero ir al cielo.Segundo si se puede darle mi smartphone a naruto espero que le sea de utilidad donde lo van a enviar a vivir.Tercero que lo manden al mundo donde me ivan a enviar si es pocible claro.

Dios: Excelente idea que asi sea entonces le dare el conocimiento sobre el uso del smartphone a naruto. Comparado con tu mundo original, no es tan desarrollado. Es aproximadamente de la mitad lo que tu mundo se llama la Edad Medieval. Bueno, no todos están al mismo nivel.Hmm, el nivel de vida parece haber disminuido considerablemente. 

Naruto: Estoy preocupado si puedo manejar tal lugar. ¿Estará bien que salte a un mundo en el que no tengo conocimiento? Huh? Umm, tengo un deseo.

Dios: Te concederé cualquier cosa.  
"Esto, ¿puedes darme la misma ropa que touya san me gusta su estilo para que yo pueda usarlo en el otro mundo.

Dios: ¿Esto? Bueno, es posible .... Seguro es facil para mi ademas pondre mi numero telefonico así al menos puedas llamarme para que puedas consultarme alguna inquietud. No hay error. Será útil no importa lo que haga.  
"Puedes cargar tu batería con tu poder mágico y tal. No tienes que preocuparte por la muerte de tu batería. 

Naruto: ¿Magia? ¿Existe un poder como ese en el otro mundo? ¿Entonces podre usar la magia?

Dios: Puedes usarla inmediatamente apenas llegues a ese mundo

Naruto: Puedo ser capaz de usar magia. Eso suena interesante. Voy a disfrutar de ir al otro mundo. 

Dios: Ahora bien, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que revivas.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por todo y a ti tambien touya san por tu regalo eres muy amable  
Touya: No te preocupes no fue nada ademas con tu vida pasada te mereses toda la ayuda para que consigas la felicidad que no te dieron en tu mundo solo vive ten muchas novias y aventuras se feliz 

Dios: Oh, una última cosa mas.

Naruto: Cuando Dios levanta suavemente sus manos, una luz cálida me rodea.  
Dios: Puesto que no tiene sentido revivir y morir otra vez, te daré un aumento en habilidades básicas y físicas y además, te devolvi a tus 16 años varias otras cosas. Ahora con esto, será muy difícil que mueras ya se que otros dioses te dieron varios regalos pero yo tanbien quise poner mi granito de una vez que te envíe, no podré intervenir porque está prohibido. No es posible interferir, pero puedo dar consejos. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo si tiene algún problema.

Naruto: Dios señala mi smartphone en mi mano cuando dice eso. Sé que no debería ser capaz de llamar a Dios fácilmente, así que llamaré sólo cuando esté realmente preocupado. Bueno, te veo luego.

Narrador: Dios sonríe y luego pierde naruto la conciencia.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!

Aclaracion la historia se ve atraves de la retropectiva de naruto.

comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	2. Capítulo 2 : Despertar y un Mundo Diferente

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Cuando desperté, veo el cielo.

Las nubes se mueven lentamente y se puede escuchar a los pájaros cantando desde algún lugar.

Me levanto.No hay dolor. Me levanto y veo montañas y pastizales por todas partes mientras miro a mi alrededor. Se siente como estar en algún lugar en el campo.

Así que este es el otro mundo.Veo un árbol grande a la distancia. Creo que hay un camino cerca.Por ahora, ¿me pregunto si conoceré a gente a lo largo del camino?  
Decido empezar a caminar hacia el gran árbol. En poco tiempo, veo el camino.

Este es ciertamente un camino.

Bueno, qué camino seguir....Me preocupa si ir a mi derecha hacia la base del gran árbol o a la izquierda.

Hmm, si voy a la derecha, me tomará 1 hora y si me voy a la izquierda, me llevará 8 horas llegar a una ciudad. Si ese es el caso, estoy preocupado .... 

Mientras pensaba, mi smartphone dentro de mi bolsillo de repente hizo un ruido.Cuando saco mi teléfono veo a Dios llamando.¿Hola?

Dios: Oh, conectó, conectó. Parece que has llegado con seguridad.

Naruto: Cuando pongo el teléfono en mi oído, escucho la voz de Dios. Hace sólo un tiempo que partí, pero siento nostalgia.

Olvidé decirte que el mapa de tu smartphone y las direcciones han cambiado a ese mundo. Por favor, úsalo.

Naruto: ¿Es así? Eso me ahorra muchos problemas. Estaba perdido. 

Dios: Como esperaba. Pensé que era aceptable enviarte a una ciudad, pero creo que habría causado una conmoción y sería problemático. Un lugar alejado del público, en ese caso, estaba perdido sobre dónde enviarte.

Naruto: Hmm, supongo que sí.Le respondo mientras sonreía con ironía. Ciertamente no sé a dónde ir. Porque, no tengo ni un conocido ni una ciudad natal.

Dios: No tendrás problemas para llegar a la ciudad mientras revises el mapa. Entonces, haz lo mejor que puedas.  
Naruto: Sí, entonces bien.Cuando cuelgo, manipulo la pantalla del smartphone, e inicio la aplicación de mapa. Un mapa se muestra conmigo en el centro. La carretera cercana se extiende. Creo que este es el camino en el que estoy. Cuando me desplazo por el camino, hay una ciudad al oeste. Vamos a ver ... ¿Leaflet? Así que, la ciudad de 

Leaflet.Está bien, vamos por ese camino.

Compruebo la dirección con la aplicación de brújula y comienzo a caminar hacia 

el oeste.Después de caminar durante bastante tiempo, empiezo a pensar que esta es una situación bastante mala.En primer lugar, no tengo comida. Agua tampoco. Incluso si llego a la ciudad, ¿después de eso? No tengo dinero. Tengo una billetera pero esta bacia Si piensas lógicamente, esto probablemente no puede ser 

utilizado. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora...? Mientras camino distraídamente, escucho un sonido por detrás. Miro hacia atrás y veo algo en la distancia que se acerca. ¿Eso es... un carruaje? Por fin podre ubicarme y conocer algunas porsonas. Espero que alguien pueda dejarme entrar...Tener primer contacto justo después de venir a otro mundo, pero la pregunta es qué hacer. ¿El carruaje se detuvo? Por favor, llévame. Yo podría ser rechazado así que decido dimitir. ¿Por qué?A medida que el carruaje se acerca, descubro que el carruaje es notablemente de clase alta. Artesanía magnífica y una construcción sólida. Estoy seguro de que sólo una persona noble o rica puede ir en uno.

Si detuviera a tal persona "¡Que insolente sujeto! ¡Serás castigado!" Suena 

insoportable. Doy paso al carruaje que se acerca por detrás y me muevo hacia un lado.El carruaje truena y levanta una nube de polvo mientras pasa junto a mí.Habiendo pasado sin problemas, vuelvo al camino. Cuando empiezo a caminar, noto que el carruaje se detiene.

?????: ¡Tú, tú que estás allí! La puerta del carruaje se abre y un caballero de pelo blanco con un espléndido bigote aparece. Llevaba una bufanda y un manto con estilo, en su pecho había un broche rosa brillante.

Naroto: ¿Qué pasa...? Mientras el caballero con una mirada emocionada se acerca a mí, en el rincón de mi mente, digo "Oh, entiendo el lenguaje" y estoy aliviado.Mis hombros son firmemente agarrados y todo mi cuerpo está siendo mirado.

?????: ¿¡Dime de dónde sacaste esta ropa!?"

Naruto: ¿Huh? Por un momento, estoy atónito y no entendí lo que dijo, pero el caballero de bigotes se mueve a mi alrededor sin preocuparse, echando una buena mirada a mi uniforme escolar que estoy usando.

Gracias a touya que debo que dios las replicara para mi.

?????: No he visto tal diseño. Y esta costura... que rayos... Hmmm ......

Naruto: Entiendo de alguna manera. En resumen, este uniforme es raro. Tal vez este mundo no tiene esta ropa. Bueno, si es así....... Si te gusta, ¿puedo dártelo?

?????: ¿¡De verdad!?"

Naruto: A mi propuesta, el caballero del bigote toma vigoroso el cebo.Estas ropas me fueron vendidas por un comerciante ambulante, pero la entregaré 

si te gusta. Sin embargo, será problemático si vendo todo lo que llevo puesto. Así que en la próxima ciudad, estaré agradecido si recibo ropa diferente..."

No puedo decir que estas ropas son de otro mundo, así que he inventado una lista de excusas. Si estas ropas fueran vendidas por algo de dinero, estaré a salvo. No quería atraer la atención, así que tal vez esto está matando a dos pájaros de un tiro.

?????: ¡Muy bien! Por favor sube al carruaje. Te daré un aventón a la siguiente ciudad.Y allí, te prepararé ropa nueva y me venderás esa ropa.   
Naruto: Entonces, es trato hecho. El caballero del bigote y yo firmemente nos damos la mano. Me subo al carruaje y fueron tres horas de temblores hasta la siguiente ciudad, Leaflet. Mientras tanto, el caballero del bigote (que parece ser llamado Zanack-san) acepta la chaqueta del uniforme que yo despego y confirma la sensación de la costura con gran interés. Zanack-san está en el negocio de la moda y estaba en su camino de regreso de una reunión de hoy. Ya veo, cuando mi ropa está involucrada, esa reacción es comprensible.

Hablando de mí, estoy disfrutando del paisaje que pasaba por la ventana del 

carruaje. Ver un mundo diferente. De ahora en adelante, este es mi nuevo mundo.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré y por favor dale a la estrella GRACIAS.


	3. Capítulo 03: Cambio de Ropa y Diez Monedas de Oro

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Tres horas después de conocer a Zanack-san. Fui sacudido, y finalmente el carruaje llegó a Leaflet.El soldado de guardia de la ciudad saluda, hace una pregunta ligera, y enseguida nos permite entrar. De la actitud del soldado, Zanack-san parece ser considerablemente famoso.   
El carruaje se tambalea cuando entramos en la ciudad. Cada vez que   
avanzábamos sobre el viejo pavimento de piedra, el cuerpo en forma de caja se sacude repetidamente. Antes de que las tiendas comenzaran a alinearse, el carruaje se detuvo frente a una tienda cuando entramos en la concurrida calle   
principal. Sanack : Bueno, por favor, baja. Arreglemos tu ropa aquí.

Naruto: Zanack-san dijo eso, y bajé del carruaje. Había un hilo y aguja como letrero en la tienda, veo cartas y notas esto es malo.No puedo leerlo   
Las letras en el letrero no las puedo leer. ¿No es esto bastante desagradable?   
Puedo hablar pero no puedo leer cartas ... Bueno, ya que es posible tener una   
conversación puedo hacer que alguien me enseñe ... Tengo que estudiar.   
Zanack-san me lleva al interior de la tienda y varios empleados de la tienda nos saludan. 

Empleada: Bienvenido a casa, propietario.

Naruto: Por un momento fui sorprendido por las palabras de los vendedores.   
¿Propietario?

Zanack: Esta es mi tienda. Dejando eso de lado, antes de que cambiemos la ropa. Hey, ¡alguien escoja ropa que le quede bien! 

Naruto: Zanack san me invitó a entrar en el vestuario (No era una cortina para dividir la habitación, sino una habitación real) y me empujó hacia este. Y luego trajeron varias prendas. Para cambiar de ropa, me quito la chaqueta, me saco la corbata y me quito la camisa. Yo llevaba una camiseta negra debajo de eso pero entonces la mirada en los ojos de Zanack san volvió a cambiar. 

Zanack: ¿¡ ¡? Tú, ¿vas a vender los que está bajo la ropa? Un bandido

Naruto: Al final, Zanack-san me hizo vender todo lo que tengo. Todo, desde calcetines hasta zapatos. Cuando me dijeron que incluso para vender mis pantaloncillos,honestamente me sentí cansado. (¿Tal vez abatido es mejor?) No entiendo su sentimiento, pero deseo que entienda el mío.   
Ropa y zapatos están preparados en su lugar, es fácil para moverse y en conjunto   
robusto, no tuve quejas. No es llamativo y la sensación de espesor es   
maravilloso. Esto no destacará.   
Zanack: Entonces, ¿cuánto vas a venderme tu ropa? Por supuesto, no puedes adjuntar dinero al peso del hilo, pero ¿hay una cantidad deseada?

Naruto: Incluso si lo dices .... Porque no sé el precio de mercado, no puedo decir nada.Debería ser muy caro, pero ... en realidad, estoy sin dinero." 

Zanack: Eso es ... es desafortunado. Bien, entonces unas 10 monedas de oro." 

Naruto: Sólo puedo asentir ya que no sé el valor de 10 monedas de oro. 

Zanack: Entonces, está bien con eso

Naruto: ¡Es así! Entonces aquí. Me entregaron 10 monedas de oro. Era alrededor del tamaño de una moneda de   
500 zen, con algo así como un león tallado bajorrelieve. Esta es toda mi fortuna.Vamos a tratar de usarlo con cuidado.   
Por cierto, ¿esta ciudad no tiene algo como una posada? Quiero asegurar un   
lugar para dormir antes de que se ponga el sol. 

Zanack: Hay una posada frente a la carretera a la derecha ve bajo una casa. Luna de Plata si miras hacia arriba hacia el letrero pronto entenderás.

Naruto: Incluso si localizo el letrero no puedo leerlo ... Bueno, puedo preguntarle a una persona a dónde ir.

Zanack: Oh. Si vuelves a traer ropa inusual, tráela a mí.

Naruto: Me despido de Zanack san cuando salgo. El sol sigue estando arriba. Saqué el smartphone del bolsillo interior, encendí la pantalla y era antes de las 2pm. Lo pensé en el carruaje, pero ... ¿coincide esto con el tiempo ...? Bueno, desde la posición del sol, no creo que esté fuera de sincronización Repentinamente dándome cuenta, tomo una decisión y ejecuto la aplicación del mapa. A continuación, se muestra un mapa de toda la ciudad, las ubicaciones actuales e incluso el nombre completo de las paradas se mostraron. Con esto nunca me perderé. La posada Luna de Plata se muestra correctamente. Sin embargo....Este cartel... Rey de la Moda Zanack... era lo que estaba escrito. Comencé a caminar hacia la posada sintiendo que el sentido de dar nombres de Zanack san es un poco 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré. GRACIAS.


	4. Capítulo 04: La Posada y la Primera Comida

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me no pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Después de caminar por un tiempo, el letrero de la posada Luna de Plata aparece a la vista. El logo hecho de una luna creciente se puede ver, es fácilmente reconocible. El edificio parece ser de tres pisos de altura. Está hecho de madera y ladrillos y se ve considerablemente resistente.   
Cuando paso a través de las puertas dobles, el primer piso parece ser un bar, pero se ve como un comedor; en el lado derecho hay un mostrador y en el lado izquierdo se puede ver una escalera.  
Empleada: Bienvenido. ¿Necesita una comida o pasar la noche? 

Naruto: La onee san en el mostrador me llama. Bastante guapa con el cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo. Se siente como una persona muy animada. Su edad parece ser alrededor de 20 años.Umm, me gustaría quedarme, ¿cuánto cuesta por noche? Por una noche, con una comida incluida en la mañana y noche es de dos monedas de cobre, oh y pago por adelantado, ¿de acuerdo? Dos monedas de cobre ... No puedo decidir si eso es barato o caro. Bueno, creo que es más barato que una moneda de oro, pero, no tengo ni idea de cuántas piezas de monedas de cobre hay en una pieza de moneda de oro. Por ahora tomo una moneda de oro de mi cartera y la pongo en el mostrador.   
¿Cuántas noches puedo quedarme con esto?

Empleada: Cuántas noches dices ... ¿unas 50 noches?

Naruto: ¿¡50!?

Empleada: ¿No puedes calcular? una moneda de oro vale 100 monedas de cobre.  
Naruto: Porque si diez de oro son 500 días, entonces puedes vivir cerca de un año y medio sin tener que hacer nada. Me pregunto si esa es una gran suma de dinero quizás. 

Empleada: Así que, ¿has decidido?

Naruto: Umm, entonces me gustaría un mes por favor.

Empleada: Bien. Un mes. Debido a que ha habido pocos visitantes recientemente, nos has ayudado mucho. Muchas gracias, espera un momento. Ya que estoy sin monedas de plata te daré monedas de cobre me llamo mika por si te ofrece algoNaruto: Cuando le di una moneda de oro, la onee san devolvió 40 piezas de monedas de cobre. 60 monedas de cobre siendo removidas significa, ya veo, ¿hay 30 días en un mes aquí también? No mucho ha cambiado. La onee-san toma algo de dentro del mostrador que parece un registro de hotel, lo   
abrió delante de mí y me presentó una pluma con tinta.Entonces, firme aquí.  
"Oh, lo siento. No puedo escribir los caracteres, ¿puedes escribir por mí?  
Empleada: ¿Es así? Entiendo. Bueno, ¿nombre?

Naruto: Usumaki Naruto.

Mika: ¿Usumaki? Es un nombre muy inusual. 

Naruto: No es así, el primer nombre es Naruto, Usumaki es el apellido ... es el nombre de la familia.  
Mika: Aah, asé que el nombre y apellido están invertidos. ¿Dónde naciste, en Ishen?

Naruto: Ah ... bueno, en algún lado cerca de ese lugar.Aunque no sé dónde está Ishen, lo dije porque sería molesto si no lo hago. Lo confirmaré en el mapa más tarde 

Mika: Entonces, esta es la llave de tu habitación. No la pierdas. La ubicación es en el tercer piso la habitación más interior. Es la mejor habitación que enfrenta al sol. El baño y la bañera está en el primer piso, 

Mika: las comidas están aquí. Oh, ¿qué harás? ¿Quieres comer?

Naruto: Ah, me gustaría eso por favor, porque no he comido nada desde esta mañana en absoluto." 

Mika: Entonces, voy a hacer algo ligero, así que espera un poco. Debes revisar tu habitación ahora y tomar un corto descanso." 

Naruto: Lo tengo. Subo las escaleras cuando recibí la llave, abro la puerta de la habitación más interior en el tercer piso. La habitación es alrededor del tamaño de 6 tatami, una cama y un escritorio, una silla y un armario estaba situados. Cuando abrí la ventana delantera, pude ver la calle en frente de la posada. Es una buena vista.Los niños corren alrededor de muy buen humor en la calle.  
Sintiéndome de buen humor salgo y cierro la habitación, al bajar las escaleras   
huelgo algo bueno.   
Mika: Aquí tienes. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Naruto: Cuando me senté en el asiento en el comedor, una sopa y algo que se parece a un sándwich y ensalada fue traído. Por primera vez comeré comida de este otro mundo, el sabor es suficientemente satisfactorio, es delicioso. Después de comer, vamos a ver, ¿qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora? De ahora en adelante voy a vivir aquí por un tiempo. Me gustaría echar un vistazo a la ciudad.Voy a dar un paseo. 

Mika: Bien, ten un viaje seguro.

Naruto: La onee san de la posada (parece ser llamado Mika san) me ve salir. Voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad. De todos modos es una ciudad en otro mundo. Lo que ves que puede ser inusual, atrae el interés de uno. Vago sin rumbo fijo y miro alrededor. Me asusté cuando me encontré con miradas frías llenas de duda. Una vez más, con esas miradas como si yo fuera un individuo sospechoso mirando alrededor inquieto. Es como un bucle infinito. No es bueno, no es bueno.Veo a la gente caminando por la ciudad. Me di cuenta de que hay muchas personas que llevan armas. Desde espadas a hachas y varios látigos a cuchillos. podría ser sentido común en este mundo. ¿Debo comprar   
un arma también? En primer lugar, tengo que encontrar una manera de ganar dinero. Ya que voy a vivir en este mundo, el dinero va a ser necesario. No pensé que sería posible que estuviera atado a la caza de empleo tan pronto.   
Pero seguiría siendo bueno si encuentro algo como escolta o casa reconpensas en eso soy bueno .... ¿Qué es eso? Hay mucho ruido. Fuera de la calle principal hacia el callejón trasero. Oigo voces de argumentos siendo interrumpidos por otros....... ¿voy a echar un vistazo? Justo con eso di un paso en el callejón trasero.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leere. GRACIAS.


	5. Capítulo 05 : Gemelas y el Final del Día

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me no pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Cuando entré en el callejón, avancé por un pequeño sendero estrecho. Había cuatro personas, hombres y mujeres, que peleaban al final del camino.   
De un lado hay dos hombres, frente a ellos hay dos chicas. Los hombres son feos, mientras que las dos chicas son muy lindas.¿Son los dos hombres de la misma edad que yo? Me pregunto. Aun así, esas dos chicas parecen muy similares ... o debería decir completamente idénticas. ¿Son gemelas? A pesar de la diferencia en la expresión, el corto y largo corte de cabello, ambas tienen idéntico color de cabello plateado.A pesar de que ambas tienen aproximadamente similar ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo como una chaqueta decorada en negro y una blusa blanca. Para la parte inferior de la chica con el cabello largo está usando unos pantalones estilo culottes. En cuanto a la muchacha con el cabello corto ella está llevando las medias negras debajo de una falda acampanada.¡Esto no es lo que prometiste! ¡El precio debería haber sido una pieza de moneda de oro! La chica de cabello corto alzó la voz hacia los hombres. Los hombres, por el contrario, se burlan y sonríen con miradas despreciables. Uno de los hombres tenía algo que se parece a una cornamenta de venado hechas de cristal brillante. 

Bandido: ¿Qué demonios dices? Sin duda he dicho que voy a comprar esta cornamenta de cristal por una pieza de moneda de oro, sin embargo, en la cuenta de que no estuviera dañado. Echa un vistazo, ¿hay una parte dañada aquí no? Así que sólo vale la pena esto. Toma, toma esta moneda de plata.

Narrador: La moneda de plata rodó a los pies de la muchacha con un tintineo. 

Chica?????: ¡Para un rasguño tan pequeño, no pagarás el artículo dañado! ¡Desde el   
principio tú......!

Narador: La chica de cabello largo mira fijamente a los hombres con una mirada frustrada mientras que la chica de cabello corto que se esconde detrás de ella mordía sus labios en lamentación. 

Chica?????: ……Es suficiente. Ya no necesitamos el dinero. Voy a tener que devolver este cuerno.

Narrador: La chica de cabello largo comienza a actuar y se mueve hacia adelante. Aprieta ambos puños, que están equipados con guanteletes incomparables. 

Bandidos: Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Esto ya nos pertenece. No tenemos la intención de entregártel……" 

Naruto: Perdón por interrumpir mientras están ocupados. Puedo tener un momento. De repente llamé y todos los presentes voltearon sus miradas hacia mí. Las chicas me miran sin expresión, los ojos de los hombres se mueven a mi dirección y enseguida se vuelven serios. 

Bandidos: ¿Haahh? ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Tiene algún negocio con nosotros?" 

Naruto: Ah, no, el negocio que tengo es con esa chica allá. ¿Eh? ¿yo? Ignoro a los hombres que me miran amenazantemente y llamo a la chica con el   
cabello largo.¿Me venderías tu cuerno para una pieza de moneda de oro?  
Por un corto tiempo la chica se queda distraída después de escuchar lo que dije.En poco tiempo ella pareció comprender mi propuesta y respondió con una sonrisa. 

Bandidos: ¡Tú, qué tipo de tonterías estás diciendo! Esto no es alg......

Narrador: El momento en que el hombre levanta el cuerno de cristal por encima, hizo un sonido fuerte, rompiéndose en trozos y dispersándose por todas partes. 

Naruto: La piedra que tiré magníficamente golpeó la marca. 

Bandidos: ¿¡Wa…!? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

Naruto: Ya que eso es mío, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ah, porque ya he pagado el dinero 

Badidos: ¡Bastardo!

Naruto: Uno de los hombres sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Mientras observaba el golpe, esquivé completamente el ataque facilmente ¿Es este el efecto de la habilidad de fortalecimiento físico que Dios me dio? Doblo mi cuerpo hacia abajo y golpeo los pies del hombre. Sin usar fuerza,empujo un puño al cuerpo del hombre que cayó sobre su espalda.   
¡Uugghh ...! El hombre cae inconsciente donde estaba. Cuando me di la vuelta,el otro hombre estaba peleando con la chica de cabello largo. El hombre balancea su hacha, pero el golpe decisivo carecía de poder y fue bloqueado por el guante de la chica de cabello largo. Finalmente, la chica de cabello largo entrega un golpe rápido y directo en la cara del hombre. Los ojos del hombre se vuelven blancos y con un ruido sordo cae al suelo.Si la batalla iba a ser decidida tan rápidamente, entonces romper el cuerno de cristal probablemente hubiera sido innecesario ... Pensé que la pelea terminaría si quitara la causa. Quería lucir un poco frío delante de una chica, pero me siento como un idiota y de inmediato lo lamento, bueno, no se puede evitar. Saqué una pieza de moneda de oro de mi cartera y la entrego a la chica de cabello largo.Aquí, una moneda de oro.

Chica?????: ¿Estás bien con eso? Aunque nos ayudaste... 

Naruto: No hay duda de que fui yo quien lo rompió en pedazos. No importa, así que tómala. 

Chica?????: Entonces ... no te importa en absoluto.

Naruto: No después de decirlo, la chica de cabello largo recibe la moneda de oro con el guantelete equipado en su mano. 

Chica?????: Gracias por tu ayuda. Soy Elsie Shilueska y esta es mi hermana gemela más joven Lindsey Shilueska.…Muchas gracias.

Naruto: La chica de cabello corto detrás de la chica de cabello largo arquea la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.Así que eran gemelas después de todo. La chica de cabello largo es Elsie y la chica de cabello corto es Lindsey. De acuerdo, lo recuerdo. Sin embargo, no puedo decirlo con sólo el peinado y la ropa.Soy UsumakiElsie: Hmm. Así que el nombre y el apellido están invertidos. ¿Eres de Ishen?

Naruto: Ah ... bueno, algo así.(no me gustaria decir que vengo de otra dimensión seria un fastidio dar tantas explicaciones de donde vengo)  
Respondí de la misma manera a Mika-san de la posada que tuvo una reacción   
similar. Oh, ¿qué clase de país es Ishen de todos modos? Ya estoy muy   
interesado.   
Lindsey: ¿Así que Naruto, acabas de llegar a esta ciudad también?

Naruto: Mientras bebía jugo de fruta, Elsie preguntó de repente. Si acabo de llegar a esta ciudad Después de eso volvimos a la posada Luna de Plata. Porque estaban buscando una posada, yo las traje conmigo. Al verme traer más invitados, Mika san estaba muy feliz. Es una persona muy fácil de entender.Justo así, los tres decidimos comer. Comemos la cena de Mika san mientras hablamos de varias cosas. Después de comer termino de beber mi té.   
Elsie: También vinimos aquí debido a la petición de esos hombres de entregar el cuerno de cristal. Tuvimos que sufrir por eso. Aunque pensé que había algo   
sospechoso en ello.  
"  
Lindsey:... Es por eso que me opuse y dije vamos a parar... .Onee-chan, porque no me escuchaste...

Narrador: La hermana menor Lindsey mira a la hermana mayor Elsie con críticas.Aquí es donde la hermana menor de confianza tiene un firme control sobre la imprudente hermana mayor. Elsie es el tipo intrépido, mientras que Lindsey se ve como el tipo tímido frente a los extraños. 

Naruto:¿Por qué tomaste una petición de esos dos?  
Voy a tratar de escuchar lo que pensaban sobre este problema. Pensar que tenían un negocio con esos tipos claramente sospechosos. 

Elsie: Es lo que derrotamos al ciervo cristal para tomar el cuerno y de alguna manera un rumor vino de que alguien lo quería así que pensé que era justo en el momento adecuado. Pero no era bueno. Yo pensé que sí, seguramente estarías en problemas si no recibes correctamente una misión del gremio." 

Lindsey: Exhaló un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su mirada aprovechemos esta oportunidad para registrarnos en el gremio.

Naruto: Creo que es una buena idea ... la seguridad primero. Vamos a registrarnos mañana. El gremio. Si no me equivoco como en la aldeas ninjas ¿es donde ofrecen trabajo a Hay varias peticiones donde recibirás dinero si las completas.Mañana si está bien, ¿puedo ir? Quiero registrarme en el gremio también.

Elsie: Eso es bueno. Si es así, vamos juntos.

Naruto: Está bien... Vamos juntos.Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Si me inscribo en el gremio y recibo un trabajo, puedo ganar dinero hasta cierto punto. Podría ser posible tener un medio de vida   
estable en este mundo. Este mismo día me separé de esas dos personas y regresé a mi habitación. Finalmente el día llega a su fin. Mucho sucedió ¿no?   
Llego a un mundo diferente, vendo mi ropa, me quedo en una posada, ayuda a   
una chica y lucha. Que día. Por ahora recuerdo el evento de hoy en el smartphone como un diario. Mientras reviso mi equipo ninja espero ver como es la calidad de las espadas en este mundo.Parando en un buen lugar, apago la pantalla y me meto en la cama. Voy a ir al gremio y me registraré mañana. Me pregunto qué clase de lugar es ... la somnolencia toma el control mientras pienso en ello. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leere. GRACIAS.


	6. Capítulo 06: El Gremio y la Tienda de Armas

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Una vez que llega la mañana, me despierto y me visto. Cuando bajo las escaleras al comedor, Lindsey y Elsie ya están levantadas y comiendo. Cuando también me siento en la silla, Mika-san lleva la comida. El desayuno es jamón con huevo con pan y ensalada de tomate con sopa de verduras. Comida deliciosa para comenzar la mañana.Cuando terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos hacia el gremio. El gremio está situado cerca del centro de la ciudad y está repleto de gente.El primer piso del gremio es un restaurante. El ambiente es más brillante de lo que pensaba. Me imaginé que sería como un bar lleno de gente ruidosa. A pesar de que lo imaginaba así, parece que era una preocupación innecesaria. Cuando voy al mostrador, la onee san en el mostrador de la recepción muestra una sonrisa radiante.   
"Hola, nos gustaría registrarnos en el gremio." 

recepcionista: Sí, ya veo. Solo ustedes tres ¿Esta es la primera vez que te registras en el gremio? Si es así, quisiera explicar los detalles sencillos del registro.Por favor.Básicamente presentan la tarea del cliente y luego cobran una tarifa de mediación. Debido a que las tareas se dividen en rangos por su grado de dificultad, una persona que pertenece a un rango bajo no puede recibir una tarea de un rango superior. Sin embargo, si la mitad del número de sus compañeros alcanza dicho rango más alto, incluso si la persona es de rango inferior, pueden entonces tomar la tarea.Si completas la tarea, entonces recibirás una compensación. Si sucede que fallas la tarea, se te cobrarán un incumplimiento de la cuota del contrato. Bien, vamos a elegir nuestras tareas cuidadosamente. Además, si fallas varias veces y te consideraran maligno[1], tu registro de gremio se borrará como penalidad. Cuando se llegue a eso, no podrás registrarte en ningún otro gremio en cualquier ciudad.Aquí se refiere a malo para el gremio, éste quedaría mal con los clientes y su reputación bajaría, así que para evitarse eso también a otros gremios te banean. Además, no puedes recibir más de una tarea y si no toma una sola tarea durante cinco años, tu registro será revocado. Si cazas en otro lugar que no sea el área designada especificada en una tarea de subyugación, entonces esa tarea se convertirá en no válida. Como un estándar, el gremio mantendrá la neutralidad en una pelea entre aventureros. Sin embargo, si se juzga que la situación traerá desventaja al gremio, entonces ése es un caso totalmente diferente. Se explicaron varias cosas.Con todo lo anterior, termina la explicación. En caso de que haya algo que no entienda, póngase en contacto con una persona a cargo.Entendido.Bien, por favor, complete la información necesaria en este formulario de aquí." 

Naruto: La recepcionista onee san nos da a cada uno de los tres un formulario y yo completamente no puedo entender lo que está escrito en absoluto. Les digo que no puedo leer y escribir el idioma y le pido a Lindsay que lea y escriba para mí.Como pensé, es realmente incómodo no poder hacerlo.   
Cuando la onee san toma el formulario de inscripción, entonces coloca una   
tarjeta negra sobre ella y canta algo similar a un encantamiento. Después presenta un pequeño alfiler y nos dice que dejemos caer sangre en la tarjeta,   
respectivamente.Pincho mi dedo con el alfiler como me dicen. Cuando toqué la tarjeta con ese dedo, caracteres blancos lentamente empiezan a salir a la superficie, pero todavía no sé lo que está escrito .... 

recepcionista: Cuanto a esta tarjeta de gremio, si alguien aparte del dueño original toca esta carta durante diez segundos, la magia cambiará la tarjeta a gris. Es para la prevención de la falsificación. Además, si pierde la tarjeta, informe al gremio inmediatamente. Aunque cueste dinero, volveremos a emitir una nueva.

Naruto: La onee-san toma mi tarjeta y después de un rato la tarjeta negra se vuelve gris.Cuando toco la tarjeta una vez más, vuelve instantáneamente a negro. Parece un mecanismo increíble. Me pregunto cómo funciona. 

recepcionista: Esto termina el registro. Las tareas se publican en ese tablero. Después de que revise ese lugar, por favor aplique en la recepción. 

Naruto: Los tres estamos frente a las tareas publicadas en el tablero. Nuestras tarjetas de gremio son negras, mostrando que somos principiantes. El color parece cambiar si subes de rango, pero por ahora significa que sólo podemos aceptar las tareas de principiante de color negro.Elsie y Lindsey parecen estar reflexionando al examinar cada tarea de una en una y en cuanto a mí...   
"Esto es malo ... si no hago algo sobre este problema del lenguaje..."   
Está fuera de la cuestión si no sé el contenido de las tareas. Muy bien, empezaré a estudiar el idioma por la noche. 

Lindsey: Ne, ne, ¿Qué hay de éste? La recompensa es decente, ¿no es esto bueno para principiantes?" 

Elsie: Un, no es malo, creo.Naruto san, ¿qué te parece?

Naruto:... Lo siento, no sé lo que está escrito en absoluto. De muy buen humor. Elsie echa un vistazo a un cartel y sin ninguna fuerza, voltea el tablero para hacerle frente. Maldita sea. 

Elsie:... Veamos, subyugación de bestias demoniacas del bosque este. Cinco bestias demoniacas llamadas lobos cornudos. No son tan fuertes ... Creo que deberíamos ser capaces de manejarlo. Ah, la recompensa es 18 cobres."   
Para mí que no puedo leer, Lindsey lee la descripción de la tarea con dificultad.   
18 cobres ... si dividimos eso entre los tres serían seis cobres cada uno. Eso es suficiente para tres días en la posada. No está mal. 

Naruto¿Entonces haremos eso?Está bien, entonces aplicaré en la recepción.  
Elsie arranca el cartel de la tarea y se dirige hacia la recepción para aplicar. Lobo cornudo, ¿verdad? Según el nombre, parece ser un lobo con un cuerno que crece de su cabeza. Me siento entusiasmado de repente Maldición ... ... olvidé algo importante.

Lindsey: ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: Lindsay me pregunta con una mirada de sorpresa. Yo ... no tengo un arma todavía.(si tengo pero quiro probar la calidad de las espadas de este mundo).Lo olvidé. Las armas no están incluidas en la solicitud. Ir desarmado ni siquiera vale la pena considerarlo. Por lo tanto, después de dejar el gremio, nos dirigimos a la tienda de armas.Cuando camino por la calle llamada espada y escudo hacia el norte, vimos el habitual y reconocible logo del letrero. Y como de costumbre, no puedo leer el nombre de la tienda bajo el logo. Cuando abro la puerta de la entrada. Una pequeña campana unida a la puerta hace un tintineo, *tin tin tin*. En reacción a ese sonido, un hombre de mediana edad con una gran barba aparece lentamente desde el interior de la tienda. ¡Grande! Casi como un oso. 

Herrero: Bienvenido. ¿Qué estás buscando?Parece que el tío oso es el tendero. ¡Pero, alto! Él es no menor de dos metros. Su cuerpo es como el de un luchador profesional. 

Lindsey: Estábamos pensando en comprar un arma adecuada para esta persona.¿ Podemos echar un vistazo por la tienda?" 

Herrero: Adelante. Tómalas y mira de cerca. Responde a la pregunta de Elsie con una sonrisa. Qué agradable oso... er, más bien, qué agradable persona.   
Las armas se muestran en todas partes cuando echo un vistazo por la tienda. Hay mucha variedad: desde espadas a lanzas, arcos, hachas, látigos, las diversas armas están apretadas y alineadas. Naruto, ¿hay alguna arma en la que seas bueno?" 

Naruto: Tengo entrenamiento en kenjutsu que es el arte de manejar la katana.  
Le respondo a Elsie se puede decir que soy un experto con la catana. 

Elsie: Entonces ... Creo que una katana es buena después de todo .... En el caso de Naruto. Lindsey señala un rincón donde las espadas de una mano están alineadas. En la pared, tomo una espada junto con la vaina con una mano. Agarro el mango con la otra. Es ligera. Creo que un poco más pesada sería mejor.De repente, una espada colgada en la pared atrapó mi vista. No, en lugar de una espada ... eso es una katana. Una hoja delgada que se curva desde el centro y un protector de mano redondeado magníficamente elaborado. Un cinturón como correa y una funda negra. Algo, cuando miro cuidadosamente, hay algunas partes que son diferentes de las katanas japonesas que conozco. ¿Sería justo llamarlo katana.

Naruto: ... ¿qué pasa?

Elsie: Esta es una espada de Ishen cierto. Como era de esperar, ¿está en tu   
mente la espada de tu ciudad natal?

Naruto: Cuando me vieron mirando a la katana, Elsie y Lindsey me llamaron. Ya veo, ¿así que esta es una espada de Ishen? Más bien eso ni siquiera es mi ciudad natal. Parece que Ishen tiene partes muy parecidas al cntinente elemental. Me estoy poniendo aún más interesado en Ishen. Tomo la katana colgada en la pared y lentamente la saco de la vaina. El patrón hermoso enla hoja brilla, muy cautivador a los ojos. La hoja es más gruesa de lo que pensaba y el cuerpo de la espada también es más pesado.¿Cuánto cuesta esto? 

Herrero: En la parte trasera de la tienda escucha mi voz y levanta su cuello.   
"Aah, ¿es eso? Son dos monedas de oro. Sin embargo, es difícil de dominar, es por eso que no recomiendo ese producto a principiantes.

Naruto: ¿Dos monedas de oro? ¿No es caro? Aunque Elsie está haciendo pucheros en disgusto. Me digo que es un precio razonable. Admito que vale la pena. Me lo llevo. Dos monedas de oro, verdad. Devuelvo la katana de nuevo a la vaina, saco dos piezas de oro de mi cartera y las pongo en el mostrador. 

Herrero: Gracias por su compra. Es así. Por favor gana mucho con esa katana."   
Después de decir eso, Oso san ríe cordialmente. Aunque mis compras terminaron con esto, Elsie está allí con sus grebas armadura que cubre del pie a la espinilla y Lindsey compró una varita plateada.Sus estilos de combate son Elsie pelea en el frente como la vanguardia y parece que Lindsey utiliza magia como retaguardia. Dejamos la tienda de armas y nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de segunda mano. En el camino, eso estaba en mi mente un poco. Confirmo esa tienda de armas antes en el mapa.Tienda de Armas Oso Ocho..... El sentido de nombres en esta ciudad es un poco divertido. En la tienda de segunda mano compré una pequeña bolsa, una botella de agua, raciones, un anzuelo y cuerdas, tijeras, un cuchillo, una caja de herramientas llena de herramientas convenientes como cerillos, hierbas medicinales y algo así   
como hierba de antídoto. Ya que Elsie y Lindsey ya los tenían, sólo yo hice   
compras aquí. Muy bien, todo está preparado. Ahora, partimos hacia el bosque este para derrotar a los lobos cornudos.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leere GRACIAS.


	7. Capítulo 07: La Primera Batalla y la Primera Recompensa

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: El bosque este está a una distancia de dos horas a pie de la ciudad de Leaflet. Esperaba que pudiéramos subir a un carruaje si pasaba alguna, pero por desgracia no pasó ninguno. Exactamente dos horas más tarde, llegamos al bosque este. Avanzamos hacia el denso bosque mientras revisamos cuidadosamente los alrededores. Cada uno de nosotros se sobresaltó cuando de repente oímos el grito de los pájaros y notamos la presencia de pequeños animales sacudiendo los árboles dentro del bosque. Me di cuenta de una sensación misteriosa. Es sólo vagamente pero...Sé que hay signos de presencia en nuestro entorno. Dónde, qué tipo de criatura hay y qué tipo de emoción se proyecta en nosotros, puedo sentirlos. Me pregunto cuál es este sentimiento. Sexto sentido ... o como podrías llamarlo. Este podría ser uno de los regalos que Dios me dio. En el momento en que estaba pensando en ello, sentí una intención asesina desde nuestro lado derecho. Llena de hostilidad.   
"Tengan cuidado. Hay algo aquí. Ambas se detuvieron inmediatamente tras mis palabras. Cuando apunto a las profundidades del bosque con mi mirada, cambian a una postura de combate. Mientras esperamos cualquier señal de movimiento, una sombra negra salta del bosque y nos ataca. Giro mi cuerpo rápidamente y lo veo le conecto un golpe en el cuerpo cayendo muerto. Su Pelaje gris con un cuerno que se extiende desde la frente. Aunque es   
aproximadamente del tamaño de una raza grande de perro. Así que este es el lobo cornudo. Cuando me enfrento a un lobo que saltó, veo un segundo saltar desde otra dirección apuntando a Elsie. Ella se apresura a enfrentarlo desde el frente y dirige un golpe de cuerpo entero al hocico del lobo. Se come un puño del guantelete, directamente después de que cayera al suelo así y finalmente no se movió poco después. Seguramente murió de un golpe. Mientras yo estaba admirando la batalla de Elsie, apuntando a esta portunidad, el lobo enfrente de mí mostró sus colmillos y se precipita de nuevo. Leí el movimiento del lobo con calma, igualando su movimiento. También   
desenvainé la katana de mi cintura. Nos cruzamos en un instante. En ese   
momento,la cabeza del lobo voló en el aire y rodó vigorosamente en el suelo.   
cuatro nuevos lobos aparecieron en un grupo. De los cuatro mencionados, dos de ellos avanzan hacia mi dirección. 

Lindsey: Ven, llameante piedra roja. Ignis Fire.

Naruto: Al mismo tiempo que escucho esa voz, uno de los lobos que se precipitó para atacarme es de pronto envuelto en llamas. Parece que Lindsey quien se retiró detrás me apoyó con magia de fuego. ¡Mierda! ¡Perdí la oportunidad de ver la magia ante mis ojos por primera vez después de venir a este mundo!.   
Corto al último lobo restante. El lobo cae inmediatamente y deja de moverse.   
Cuando giro mi mirada a Elsie, el lobo saltando recibe una patada giratoria en el estómago y es soplado lejos. El último lobo que estaba cerca también es   
quemado por las llamas. Uuaa, me perdí la magia de nuevo...   
Elsie: Finalmente terminamos. La tarea era someter a cinco, pero matamos a uno más, ¿no?  
Naruto: Mientras decía eso, Elsie golpea su guante, haciendo sonidos resonantes. Seis en total porque tomamos dos cada uno. Creo que fue una buena actuación considerando que fue nuestra primera batalla en equipo   
Ahora bien, como prueba de la subyugación, es necesario que los cuernos de los lobos sean llevados. Corté los cuernos de los seis lobos y los puse en la bolsa. Después de esto, solo necesitamos notificar al gremio para terminar la tarea y luego 'Mission Complete'.Bueno chicas sugetence de mis hombros ellas lo hicieron sin pregutar hice aparecimos en el gremio. Entrego la tarea completada y los cuernos a la onee-san en la   
recepción. Decidimos guardar el último en conmemoración por lo de hoy.

Lindsey: Que fue eso que acabas de hacer.Naruto san 

Naruto: Perdon se me olvido contarles que soy un ninja.

Elsie: nosotras sabemos sobre los ninjas pero nunca supimos que tenian ese tipo de abilidades

Naruto: La verdad ese es un keke kekai y es abilidad sanguínea lo herede de mi padre biologico y no puede ser copiado

Recepcionista: Sí, ciertamente he recibido los cuernos de cinco lobos cornudos. Entonces por favor presenten su tarjeta de gremio.

NarutoCuando sostenemos la tarjeta, la recepcionista empuja algo así como un sello por encima y una marca que parece una formación mágica flota en la tarjeta por un instante antes de desaparecer inmediatamente. Por la historia que escuché antes, el sello utilizado parece ser diferente de acuerdo con el rango de la solicitud. Por cierto, el nuestro es negro para el rango de principiante. El ranking es de negro> púrpura> verde> azul> rojo> plata> oro. 

Recepcionista: Bueno, aquí hay 18 monedas de cobre por la recompensa. Con esto, la tarea está completa. Gracias por su duro trabajo.

Naruto: Dividimos los 18 cobres cuando los recibo de la recepcionista onee-san. Con   
esto, tengo tres días de estancia en la posada. Tengo la sensación de que podré de alguna manera lograr vivir en este mundo. 

Lindsey: Ne, ne, ¿por qué no vamos a comer para celebrar nuestro primer éxito?" 

Naruto: La cena, pero no hemos almorzado cuando lo pienso. Tal vez este es un buen momento. Tengo un pequeño favor que pedir. Decidimos entrar en la cafetería de la ciudad. Yo pedir un sándwich caliente y leche, Elsie un pastel de carne y jugo de naranja. Lindsey panqueques y té. Empiezo a hablar cuando el camarero se va. Bueno, tengo una petición para las dos. Quiero que me enseñen a leer y escribir. Después de todo, es realmente incómodo no poder leer los caracteres. Va a ser difícil de lograrlo a partir de ahora.

Elsie: Si ese es el caso, entonces Lindsey te enseñará. Esta niña tiene una buena cabeza y es buena en la enseñanza.   
Lindsey: E... Eso no es ... verdad ... si estás bien conmigo entonces.

Naruto: Gracias. Me has salvado. Muy bien, con esto, la perspectiva de poder leer y escribir está a la vista. Lo único que queda es estudiar después. Es algo bueno que encontrara un buen maestro. Oh, claro, Lindsey. Si tenemos la oportunidad, ¿puedes enseñarme magia también? También quiero usar magia.¿Eh? Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo extraño?

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS.


	8. Capitulo 08: magia y aptitud

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Lindsey: Diciendo que quieres que te enseñen magia ... .Naruto san, ¿tienes alguna aptitud?

Naruto: ¿Aptitud?

Lindsey: La magia depende en gran medida de la aptitud con la que uno nace... .Una persona que no tiene aptitud no puede usar magia sin importar lo que haga." 

Naruto: Ya veo, por lo que parece que no es una habilidad que sea utilizable 

Lindsey: Por todos. Hmm. Si todo el mundo pudiera usarla, entonces no sería extraño si la civilización se desarrollara más en el lado mágico. 

Naruto: Aptitud. Huh ... sí. Sin embargo, ¿no estaría bien? Una cierta persona me garantizó y dijo que puedo usar la magia inmediatamente si soy yo. 

Elsie: ¿Quién es esa persona?

Naruto: Esa... él es una persona realmente importante.Dios sama ¿Preguntarán por mi cordura si lo digo? Me quedaré en silencio sobre eso. Si tengo aptitu no, no tengo método para averiguarlo.A mi pregunta, Lindsey saca algunas piedras translúcidas de la bolsa de su cintura. Están brillando como el vidrio de rojo y azul, amarillo a incoloro aproximadamente del tamaño de un centímetro. Lo que me recuerda, hay algo así en la varita plateada que Lindsey compró, pero esa era mucho más grande. Esto, ¿qué es?

Lindsey:... Esta es una piedra mágica. El poder mágico es amplificado, almacenado y puede ser liberado. Podemos investigar tu aptitud usando esto. Sin embargo, sólo aproximadamente. Lindsey recoge una piedra azulada transparente en su mano y luego la coloca encima de la taza de té   
que acabo de beber. Aparece, agua.

Naruto: Cuando Lindsey dice esas palabras, una pequeña cantidad de agua comienza a fluir de la piedra mágica y cae en la taza.... Este es el estado en que se invoca la magia. La piedra mágica produce agua en respuesta a mi poder mágico. La cercana Elsie recibe la piedra mágica de la hermana menor y canta el encantamiento de la misma manera. Aparece, agua.Pero, la piedra mágica no muestra ninguna reacción. Ni una gota de agua salió. Esto es lo que sucede cuando no tienes aptitud para agua. 

Elsie: Así es esto significa que no puedo usar la magia de agua. A pesar de que son gemelas yo no puede usarlo. Bueno, no es que me importe.Yo no puedo usar la magia de agua, pero en su lugar puedo usar magia del fortalecimiento del cuerpo .... lindsey por el contraste, no puede usar el fortalecimiento   
de cuerpo porque necesitaría la aptitud para poder usarla. 

Naruto: Ya veo. Así que esa fue la fuente de su poder escandalosamente destructivo. A pesar de que su cuerpo se ve delgado, es misterioso de donde viene ese poder. Esto soluciona ese misterio. 

Lindsey: La magia es algo que todos poseen, pero si no tienen aptitud para ello, no pueden usar la habilidad.Así que todo depende de la aptitud. Porque si uno no tiene ningún talento, entonces el mundo es injusto si tuviera que decirlo. 

Naruto: Entonces, si hago eso también, averiguaremos si tengo aptitud o no.

Lindsey: Sí. ... asostén la piedra en tu mano y concentra tu conciencia en ella. Entonces, por favor, recita 'Aparece, agua'.

Naruto: Recibo la piedra mágica azul de Elsie y luego traigo la piedra mágica sobre un plato para evitar que la mesa se moje cuando invoque la magia.   
Concentro mi conciencia en la piedra mágica y recito las palabras que me   
enseñaron.'Aparece agua'El siguiente momento, agua comienza a desbordarse de la piedra mágica como un grifo roto. ¿¡Uowaa!?Cuando suelto la piedra mágica por la sorpresa, el agua se detiene instantáneamente. Sin embargo, la mesa está inundada y el mantel está empapado. 

Elsie:…..¿Qué significa esto?

Naruto: Exijo una explicación de las dos personas para esta situación claramente anormal, pero las hermanas gemelas están aturdidas con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus expresiones son tan parecidas que casi me río sin querer. 

Lindsey:...... Creo que es porque el nivel de magia de Naruto san es muy superior .... Sin embargo, no hay manera ... .la primera vez por una piedra mágica tan pequeña y un fragmento de un encantamiento. Y está claro que la calidad mágica está en un nivel imposible, no puedo creerlo.Es absolutamente muy probable que te conviertas en un mago. Nunca he visto algo como esto.

Naruto: Tengo aptitud como esperaba. Bueno, es de la aprobación de Dios, después de todo. En cualquier caso, tal vez este nivel de poder mágico también proviene del efecto de Dios. Sin embargo, esto es aún mejor que un poco. De todos modos, esto significa que puedo usar magia. Pedimos disculpas por la mesa que inundamos y salimos de la cafetería con prisa.   
Ya que es de noche en el momento en que llegamos a la posada, entonces la   
magia será para mañana. Lindsey me enseñó a leer y escribir en el comedor después de terminar la cena. Tengo permiso de Mika san por si acaso.   
Para empezar, Lindsey escribe una palabra simple y luego escribía junto a ella el significado en japonés. 

Lindsey:... Estos son caracteres que no he visto. ¿De dónde son?

Naruto: Nnn, Estos son caracteres limitados al área de mi ciudad natal. Probablemente soy el único que utiliza estos caracteres por aquí.Dejando sola esta área, probablemente no haya nadie que los use en ninguna parte de este mundo. Se parece a algo como un código secreto. Por ahora, Lindsey parece entender a pesar de que está desconcertada. Después de eso, aprendo las palabras de manera constante y las convierto en japonés. Me pregunto si es porque Lindsey es buena en la enseñanza. Las palabras están entrando rápidamente en mi cabeza. ¿Oh? ¿Tenía tan buena memoria? ¿Esto también es por el efecto de Dios? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no sería mejor si pudiera leer y escribir desde el principio? A pesar de pensar en ello, probablemente he recibido más diversas conveniencias de Dios. O debería decir, lujos.   
Termino de estudiar a buen ritmo, me despido de Lindsey y regreso a mi   
habitación. Anoto la memoria de los eventos de hoy en el smartphone. Ha estado en mi mente, así que reviso Ishen en mi mapa. Me parece que es un país insular considerablemente al este de aquí en el borde del continente. Parece que se parecen un poco a Japón. Quiero ir allí alguna vez si hay una oportunidad.¿Es porque me cansé de la subyugación demoníaca de hoy? Me quedo dormido de inmediato y rápidamente me meto en la   
cama. Buenas noches. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	9. Capítulo 9:  Atributo y Magia de Movimiento

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me no pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto:bien entonces, comencemos.¿Estás un poco nerviosa? Lindsey. De alguna manera ella muestra timidez hacia los extraños o más precisamente, da la impresión de ser demasiado dócil. La hermana mayor debería seguir su ejemplo es que incluso vale la pena considerarlo Creo que está empezando a abrirse considerablemente desde el momento en que nos conocimos, pero todavía está lejos. Mis lecciones de magia se llevarán a cabo hoy, así que voy a tomar un descanso de las tareas del gremio. En el patio trasero de la posada, me enfrento a Lindsey mientras se sienta en una silla desgastada y una mesa que creo que no está siendo utilizada por la posada. cAh, ya que Elsie dijo que no iba a unirse a nosotros, se fue al gremio en la mañana para hacer las tareas que podía completar sola. Bien entonces Lindsey senseivamos a trabajar   
duro juntos. La sensei se poner de color rojo intenso y baja la mirada. Peligroso, kawaii. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos primero?  
Lindsey: Ah, sí. Comencemos con lo básico, sin embargo... ..hay varios 'Atributos' Son cosas como fuego y agua en total hay 7 atributos que son fuego, agua, tierra, viento, luz, oscuridad y nulo. Incluso si son sólo unos pocos de estos, nos enteramos ayer que Naruto san tiene atributo de agua.

Naruto: Aah, ¿por la piedra mágica de ayer? Supongo que seguramente es cierto que tengo el atributo de agua porque fui capaz de crear agua. 

Lindsey: Aunque no hubo problema porque descubrimos la primera vez que tenías atributo de agua, pero si no es bueno, intentaremos usar piedras mágicas de diferentes atributos.Incluso si dice que puede usar magia, ¿eso significa que ... cada individuo tiene una variedad de atributos. Por cierto puedo usar 3 atributos: fuego, agua y luz. En cuanto a los otros 4, ni siquiera puedo usar magia para principiantes. También para los 3 atributos que puedo usar, soy buena con el atributo de fuego pero soy mala con el atributo de luz.

Naruto: Por cierto, puedo entender un poco el fuego y el agua, pero ¿qué pasacon la luz, oscuridad y sin atributo.

Lindsey: Otro nombre para la luz es magia sagrada. Es la magia que utiliza la luz como un medio y la magia curativa está incluida aquí también. Oscuridad es magia de invocación... puedes esclavizar demonios y monstruos a través de un contrato.Y ahora para el sin atributo, esto es una magia especial que no encaja con las otros 6. Es el atributo mágico para la mayoría de los individuos. El fortalecimiento de Onee-chan es también de este atributo." 

Naruto: Ya veo. Eso parece ser una habilidad utilizable.Todos los atributos mágicos excluyendo la magia sin atributo se manifiestan por primeramente vez después de que se haya completado el encantamiento. 

Lindsey: Primero vamos a investigarlos ya que estaríamos indefensos si no conocemos tus atributos sacare piedras mágicas de mi bolsa y las alineo sobre la mesa. Hay siete en total: rojo, azul, marrón, verde, amarillo, púrpura y transparente incoloro. Respectivamente son fuego, agua, tierra, viento, luz, oscuridad y piedra mágica nula . Vamos a confirmar una por una.

Naaruto: Primero tomo una piedra mágica roja y luego concentro mi conciencia. Digo las palabras que Lindsey me dice. 'Aparece, fuego'  
La piedra mágica comienza a encenderse y se prende vigorosamente. Se apaga tan pronto como suelto la piedra mágica de mi mano a toda prisa. 

Lindsey: Está bien, no es caliente para la persona misma que produce el fuego con magia, pero ten cuidado porque sentirás el calor si se extendiera a tu ropa.

Naruto: Recojo la piedra mágica una vez más y trato de cantar el encantamiento. Ciertamente no es caliente una vez que el fuego se enciende de nuevo. ¿Se quemará el usuario si esto se propagara a otra cosa? Supongo que parece que es porque el fuego que se propaga ya no está alimentado con magia.

Lindstey: En cualquier caso, no es la llama demasiado grande El poder mágico es demasiado grande. Creo que serás capaz de controlarlo correctamente una vez que te acostumbres.Continúa con la piedra mágica de color marrón claro 

Naruto: La sostengo con la mano. Esta vez, no me concentro en la piedra mágica y canto las palabras casualmente.'Aparece, tierra'Granos finos de arena caen de la piedra mágica sobre la mesa. Aaah, está lleno de arena. Tengo que limpiarlo más tarde. Luego está la piedra mágica verde. 'Aparece, viento' Esta vez una ráfaga repentina de viento sopla hacia fuera y la arena en la mesa es   
soplada lejos. Aunque, no es necesario limpiarlo más, pero incluso la piedra   
mágica rueda lejos.'Aparece luz'. Demasiado brillante! La piedra mágica emite un destello de luz delante de mis ojos.'Aparece oscuridad'Esto es algo que no conozco. Algo como una neblina negra comienza a flotar alrededor de la piedra mágica. Escalofriante. Me doy cuenta de la expresión divertida de Lindsey después de terminar de confirmar los 6 atributos. A pesar de que ella estaba contenta conmigo hace un rato, el número de veces que hablaba gradualmente disminuyó hasta que su expresión dócil se vuelve seria. 

Naruto:... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Lindsey: Aah, no, esta es la primera vez que veo a una persona que puede usar 6 atributos... Puedo usar 3. Aun así, este tipo de persona es rara. Pero aun así... es increíble.

Naruto: Así que es por eso. Uun, esto también es uno de los efectos de Dios La última, piedra transparente incolora.... ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se activa esta?

Lindsey: La magia sin atributo es especial. El encantamiento no se decide   
particularmente, ya que sólo se necesita concentrar el poder mágico y el nombre mágico para activarlo. Hmm, Eso es conveniente. Magia incolora.   
"Por ejemplo, el fortalecimiento de cuerpo de Onee chan se activa cuando ella   
canta «Boost». Además, «Power Rise» aumenta el poder de ataque físico y   
también hay una magia de movimiento inusual «Gate» que se puede utilizar para moverse grandes distancias. Así que esta es la conveniente magia sin atributo que no se aplica con los otros seis atributos. 

Naruto:... Pero, ¿cómo puedo averiguar qué sin atributo puedo usar y cómo usarlos?" 

Lindsey: Onee chan dijo que de alguna manera sabe el nombre mágico. La sin atributo es llamada magia personal porque raramente hay otra persona que pueda usar la misma magia." 

Naruro: es así. Eso es inconveniente. Magia incolora. Entonces, ahora mismo no sé si tengo aptitud para magia sin atributo o no...

Lindsey: No, lo sabremos si intentas usar cualquier magia sin atributo con la piedra mágica que estás sosteniendo. Porque incluso si la magia no se activa, debe haber algunos cambios como la piedra mágica brillando por un momento o sacudiéndose un poco.  
Y si no hay cambio me temo que significaría que no hay aptitud para la magia sin atributo." 

Naruto: Bueno, vamos a intentar algo por ahora ¿No sería conveniente que yo pudiera usar algo similar a una magia de movimiento similar a ayer cuando tuvimos que caminar a pie al bosque?   
Lindsey: OK. Con la piedra mágica incolora en la mano, trato de murmurar.   
"Gate." 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	10. Capítulo 10: Agitación y Helado de Vainilla

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Cuando volvemos al comedor, Mika-san está allí con una mujer desconocida. Con ondulado y negro cabello, su edad es casi igual a la de Mika san. Supongo que trabaja en la cocina de la posada porque lleva un delantal blanco. Ambos tenemos un plato colocado delante de nosotros. Veo su rostro preocupado mientras come con el tenedor y corta con el cuchillo. Mika-san nos llama cuando levanta la cabeza y nos advierte."Ah, justo en el momento adecuado."¿Qué pasa?" Mika-san se acerca a nosotros junto con la chica.   
"Esta niña se llama Aeru, ¿está bien? Ella dirige la cafetería Padre en la ciudad   
"Ahh, fuimos allí ayer. Esa tienda tiene un ambiente agradable, ¿verdad?"   
Guardemos silencio sobre la mesa inundada. Creo que probablemente estaba en la cocina porque no la vi en la tienda. Hubiera sido incómodo si nos hubiera visto allí. 

Aeru: Estábamos pensando en hacer un nuevo menú para la tienda, así que queríamos escuchar tu opinión, ya que existe la posibilidad de cualquier menú inusual si preguntamos a una persona de otro país."¿Puedes decirnos si conoce algún plato bueno? luego inclina la cabeza. Lindsey y yo 

Naruto: intercambiamos miradas y asentimos ligeramente. Si estás bien con nosotros, entonces. Aunque no sé si seré útil en absoluto.¿Qué quieres sacar? 

Aeru: Déjame ver ... Supongo que algo ligero después de todo. Como un postre, o algo que será popular entre las mujeres sería bueno. 

Naruto: Algo agradable a las mujeres, ¿verdad? Algo que use hielo (Ice/Aisu) como un crepe viene a la mente.¿Hielo?   
Aeru: ¿Cómo hielo picado (raspados, raspadillas)?" 

Naruto: No, eso no. Helado (Ice Cream/Aisu kuriimu) ¿Helado?¿Huh? Todo el mundo está mirando desconcertado. ¿Este mundo no lo tiene tal vez? 

Aeru: ¿Qué tipo de plato es eso?

Naruto: Es frío y dulce, blanco ... ¿no conoces el helado de vainilla (vainilla   
ice/banira aisu)?

Aeru: No. Nunca antes lo había escuchado.

Naruto: Parece ser bastante cierto. Supongo que es natural porque estamos hablando de un mundo sin refrigeradores aquí. 

Aeru: ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?  
Naruto: Si, hasta el punto de hacerlo. Si no recuerdo mal, lo único que sé es usar leche..."Murmuro, tratando de responder a la pregunta de Aeru-san. Incluso si me preguntas cómo hacerlo. Espera. Ciertamente, sé cómo hacer el helado de vainilla, ¡pero para estar seguro lo buscare. Por favor, espera un momento. Lindsey, ¿puedes darme una mano?"... Un, seguro ..."   
Regreso con Lindsey de vuelta a mi habitación. Saqué mi smartphone y busco las palabras "Cómo hacer helados" en Internet. Bueno, está cargando, está cargando.... Eso .... ¿Qué es? Lindsey me pregunta a mí ,quién está operando el smartphone, con una mirada curiosa. Ah—, esto es algo así como una útil herramienta mágica. Sin embargo, sólo yo puedo usarla. Te agradecería que no preguntaras sobre esto demasiado. Lindsey, quien tenía un rostro dudoso por un tiempo, no se detiene en ello por más tiempo. Que niña tan buena entendedora. Entonces, ahora, lo voy a leer en voz alta, ¿así que puedes escribir en el papel. 3 huevos, 200ml de crema batida, 60~80g de azúcar ... ¿hay alguna palabra que no entiendas hasta este momento?"   
Le digo los ingredientes brevemente y trato de esplicarle a Lindsey. Qué son mililitros o gramos. Así que se ha llegado a eso. Un mililitro es una unidad de cantidad en mi país. Gramo es peso. No se puede evitar, pero para usar la medición al ojo aquí .... Ah, Lindsey, ¿puedes usar la magia de hielo más tarde?

Lindsey: Sí, es posible usarla ya que tengo atributo de agua." 

Naruto: Bueno, si es así, entonces no hay problema. Vamos a seguir escribiendo la receta parca hacer helados. Aeru-san comienza a cocinar mientras mira la receta escrita por Lindsey. Ya que puedo ayudar a batir los   
ingredientes. Por último Lindsey utiliza la magia para rodear el contenedor y encima de la cubierta en hielo y luego lo dejamos por un tiempo. Después de elegir un tiempo adecuado, rompimos el hielo y sacamos el contenedor de dentro. Doy un bocado con una cuchara. Aunque hay una diferencia sutil, creo que no hay duda de que puedes llamar a esto helado de vainilla.   
Tomamos un plato y lo presentamos a Aeru-san. Ella abre los ojos ampliamente después de comer un bocado y después derrama una sonrisa.   
¡Sabroso… ! Parece que ella está contenta por ello. Me siento aliviado con esto. 

Aeru: ¡Que es esto! ¡Está frío y delicioso!

Lindsey: Es delicioso.

Naruto: Parece que Mika-san y Lindsey también están satisfechas. Francamente, todavía me falta. Bueno, no puedo esperar que sea como los de famosas tiendas de helados. El problema es si hay alguien que pueda usar magia de hielo en la tienda de Aeru-san. 

Elsie: Parece que la hermana menor de Aeru-san que trabaja con ella en la   
tienda parece que puede usarlo. Supongo que está bien entonces. Creo que si es esto, entonces seguramente atraerá a las mujeres. Supongo que   
esto es satisfactorio para un nuevo menú, ¿no?" 

Aeru: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Helado de vainilla, voy a hacer uso de él!" 

Naruto: Aunque no se puede llamar con precisión helado de vainilla porque en realidad no utilizamos ninguna esencia de vainilla ... bueno, dejemos los pequeños detalles. Aeru-san regresa apresuradamente a su tienda inmediatamente después de despedirse porque quería intentar hacerlos por sí misma. Más tarde Elsie irrumpe con disgusto después de escuchar la historia cuando regresó del gremio porque ella fue la única que no llegó a probarlo. Así que se decidió que Mika-san lo haría. En ese caso, esto significa que voy a estar mezclando ingredientes de nuevo, por lo que sinceramente deseo de algo llamado   
un mezclador de mano de la civilización. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	11. Capítulo 11 - El Primer Viaje y Samurai

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertienesen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Hay varios tipos de tareas en el gremio desde subyugación de bestias demoniacas, recolección, investigación y hay incluso inusuales como el cuidado de los niños también. Hemos completado varias tareas del gremio ayer, por lo que nuestro rango de gremio subió. Nos graduamos de principiantes y nuestras tarjetas se volvieron púrpuras. Según nos dará la aprobación para las tareas de negro y púrpura adjuntas al tablero de solicitudes y cualquiera que tomemos estará bien. Bueno, fracasaríamos si somos descuidados y si es difícil, habrá algún peligro para nuestras vidas. Necesitamos apoyarnos mucho más."¿Ruinas... norte ... Matar ... cortar ... mega ... slime?"Trato de leer una de las tareas púrpura de las solicitudes. De alguna manera puedo leerlo si hay palabras sencillas gracias a Lindsey. La recompensa es ... 8 monedas de plata. Me pregunto si no está mal. "Hey, esto..." 

Gemelas: "No." 

Naruto: ¿Fui rechazado al unísono? ¿En serio? Ambas tienen caras. desagradables, pero ¿tienen que ir tan lejos? Parece que los objetos blandos pegajosos y flácidos no son físicamente buenos para ambas personas.   
"  
Gemelas: al unísono Además, ¿no esas cosas derriten cosas como la ropa? Absolutamente no." 

Elsie: Eso estuvo ... tan cerca ....Esta es una entrega carta a la capital real. Gastos de transporte incluidos. La recompensa es de 7 monedas de plata. ¿Qué tal?"7 monedas de plata ... no podemos dividirlo entre nosotros tres." No es especialmente malo para nosotras gastar el resto."También hay eso.

Naruto: Elsie intenta confirmar los detalles de la tarea. El cliente es Zanack Zenfield ... ¿eh? ¿Ese Zanack-san? Compruebo para confirmar la dirección. Como era de esperar, es Zanack-san de Rey de la Moda Zanack. No hay duda.   
"¿Cuánto tiempo toma ir la capital real desde aquí?" 

Elsie: ¿unos 5 días en carruaje?" 

Naruto: Eso es ciertamente mucho. Es probable que sea el primer largo viaje. Sin embargo, la vuelta será fácil porque podemos volver inmediatamente si uso "Gate". También, a partir de entonces, podemos ir allí instantáneamente con "Gate" si hemos estado en la capital real al menos una vez. Esto será útil en el futuro lejano."Un, entonces tomemos esta tarea."Elsie arranca el formulario de la solicitud y lo lleva a la recepción. Elsie termina en la recepción y dice que nos dijeron que escucháramos los detalles minuciosos de la tarea del cliente directamente. Entonces, vamos a conocerlo."Yaah, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Has estado bien?"Estoy agradecido por esa vez." Zanack san me reconoce poco después de entrar en la tienda y me llama. Nos llevan a la sala de atrás cuando decimos que estábamos aquí debido a la tarea del gremio.   
"El contenido de esta solicitud es entregar una carta al vizconde Sordric en la   
capital real.

Zanack: Deberían reconocerlos si das mi nombre. También me gustaría que   
me devolvieses la respuesta del vizconde. no es urgente. 

Nariruto: Zanack san pone la carta que está en un pequeño cilindro sobre la mesa mientras se ríe. Está sellado con cera o algo así y presionado con un sello.

Zanack: Y esto de aquí son los gastos de transporte. Ya que puse un poco más, no es necesario devolverlo si hay algo restante. Vayan de turismo a la capital real."   
"  
Naruto: Muchas gracias.Cuando recibimos la carta y los gastos de transporte, salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a prepararnos para el viaje. Se decide que voy a arreglar la carreta, Lindsey va a comprar comida para el viaje y Elsie regresará a la posada para sacar las herramientas necesarias. En 1 hora, terminamos todos los preparativos y nos dirigimos a la capital real.   
Tomo prestado la carreta en alquiler. No tiene cubierta y dice que sólo la carreta será suministrada. Aunque la carreta está en mal estado, es varias veces mejor que ir a pie. No puedo controlar el caballo sin embargo estas dos son capaces de hacerlo correctamente. He oído que cualquier pariente de una persona que maneja una granja parece que están acostumbrados a manejar caballos desde la infancia.   
Esto da como resultado que ambas tomen turnos sentadas en el asiento del conductor mientras me agito en la carreta. Estoy un poco apenado. La carreta avanza suavemente en la carretera. Mientras a veces saludamos a otras carretas que pasan, nos dirigimos hacia el norte. Salimos de la ciudad de Leaflet y pasamos por la siguiente ciudad de Noran. El sol se pone justo cuando llegamos a la ciudad de Amanesk. 

Elsie: Vamos a encontrar una posada en esta ciudad por hoy .... 

Naruto: ¿Eh? Espera un minuto. Pensando en ello cuidadosamente, ya que puedo usar "Gate", ¿no podemos regresar temporalmente y quedarnos en [Luna de Plata] y empezar de nuevo mañana? Esto es rechazado de inmediato cuando les cuento a las dos lo que pensaba. Ambas me dicen que sería echar a perder el disfrute del viaje. 

Gemelas: es agradable estar en una ciudad desconocida, visitar tiendas desconocidas, permanecer en un lugar desconocido? No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" 

Naruto: Y, estoy sorprendido por Elsie. No podemos imitar a las personas poco elegantes que no saben lo que es no tener dinero sólo porque los gastos de transporte han sido proporcionan. Tal es su vida, supongo.Decidimos una posada antes de que el sol se ponga completamente. Tomamos una posada con habitaciones ligeramente mejores que [Luna de Plata]. Las chicas y yo fuimos asignados a dos habitaciones. Aunque la mía es una habitación de   
tamaño normal, ellas tienen una habitación doble un poco más grande. Nos establecimos en la posada así que les confiamos a ellos la carreta y nos fuimos a comer. El anciano de la posada dice que los fideos aquí son deliciosos. Me pregunto si hay ramen mi amada ramen. Cuando entramos en una tienda cercana en alguna parte mientras que damos un paseo dentro de la ciudad, oímos sonidos de una disputa al borde de la carretera. Los espectadores curiosos se reúnen en lo que parece ser una conmoción que   
tiene lugar. "¡Qué!" Nosotros, que teníamos nuestro interés atrapado, tratamos de atravesar la multitud de personas y apenas logramos llegar al centro de la conmoción. Hay una chica extranjera rodeada de varios hombres. "Esa chica... tiene una apariencia extraña ...... Es un samurái."Doy una breve respuesta a la pregunta de Lindey. Un brillante kimono rojo con un hakama azul marino, un tabi blanco con sandalias con correas negras y un par de katanas larga y corta en la cintura. Un ondeante cabello negro cortado incluso por encima de las cejas. La parte posterior está atada en una cola de caballo y más allá de eso, está cortado directamente sobre el hombro bien emparejado con una horquilla decorativa modesta.Los hombres acercándose a la chica samurái llegan a diez mientras envían miradas peligrosas. Hay personas que ya han sacado sus cuchillos y espadas.

Bandido: No creo que puedas regresar con seguridad después   
de derrotar a nuestro amigo." 

Chica?????: Oh, ¿ese tipo que entregué a los guardias durante el día? Era porque era un malvado. Se emborrachó de sake y empezó a cometer violencia durante el día." 

Bandido: ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Háganlo!" 

Naruto: Los hombres atacan al mismo tiempo. La chica samurái evade ágil y ligeramente, agarra el brazo de uno de los hombres y se da la vuelta, como si fuera ligero lo arroja. El hombre que es lanzado sobre su espalda se desmaya en agonía y deja de moverse. Neutralizar la fuerza del oponente, romper la postura y tirar.¿es jujitsu? Así, la chica samurái arroja dos o tres personas, pero por alguna razón, de repente se tambalea y sus movimientos se debilitan. Usando esta oportunidad, un hombre se prepara para apuñalar desde atrás con una espada. ¡Cuidado! Arena, aparece. ¡Una nube para cegar, arena cegadora!"Grito un encantamiento por el estímulo del momento y magia es invocada. 

Bandido: ¡Guwaa, mis ojos ...!" 

Naruto: Este es un hechizo para cegar usando arena. No tiene mucho efecto, pero es suficiente para superar situaciones de emergencia.Mientras tanto, envío una patada a un hombre que sostiene una espada. Aunque la chica samurái se sorprende repentinamente por la intrusión repentina, cuando ella juzga que no somos enemigos, ella vuelve su atención a los enemigos en   
frente. 

Elsie: "¡Aah Mou, nos metes a todos en problemas!] 

Naruto: Elsie quien salta en el círculo de la lucha está dando golpes pesados con sus guanteletes mientras se quejaba, o mejor dicho, ¿no está ella sonriendo un poco?Poco tiempo después, todos los hombres caen al suelo. Elsie había derribado con gozo más de la mitad. ¡Que miedo!   
Los guardias de la ciudad llegan así que dejamos el resto para ellos y salimos de la escena. 

Kokonoe Yae: Agradezco su ayuda. Soy Kokonoe Yae. Ah, Yae es el nombre y Kokonoe es el apellido.

Naruto:Así la chica samurai Kokonoe Yae dice mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Tuve una sensación de deja vu con la auto presentación. Por casualidad, ¿vienes de Ishen?  
"  
Yae: Ciertamente, vengo del Edo de Ishen. 

Naruto: Edo ella dice. ¿Incluso eso es similar? Soy Usumaki Naruto. Naruto es el nombre y Usumakies el apellido." 

Yae: Ooh, Naruto dono, ¿¡naciste de Ishen también!?" 

Naruto: No. Aunque es similar, vengo de un país diferente.

Gemelas: " "¿Eh?" " 

Naruto: Las hermanas gemelas detrás de mí levantan su voz con sorpresa. Ah, eso me recuerda, yo había decidido ser de Ishen porque era problemático explicarlo."Aparte de eso ... en medio de esa pelea anterior, parecía que te tambaleaste. ¿Hay algún problema en tu cuerpo?" 

Yae: No, no hay ningún problema con mi cuerpo de es que ..... me davergüenza decir que he dejado caer mis gastos de viaje antes de venir aquí, así que...... "   
Guauuuuu 

Naruto: El estómago de Yae resuena grandiosamente. Su rostro se pone rojo y se desploma sobre sus hombros. Una hambrienta samurái pedía.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré. GRACIAS


	12. Capítulo 12 : Horquilla y Atracción

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertienesen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Fue justo en el momento adecuado ya que también estábamos pensando en ir a comer, así que llevamos Yae con nosotros y entramos en un restaurante. Sin embargo, ella no recibiría nada de personas que ella no conocía, o algo, así que no comería.Nos gustaría escuchar historias de tus recuerdos de viajes de Ishen. A cambio, te ofreceremos una comida. Esto no es sólo dar, sino un intercambio.Y así empezamos a ordenar después de decir eso. Fácil.... Hee, ¿así que Yae san está en un viaje de entrenamiento de guerrero? ciertamente. Mi familia ha sido una familia de samuráis por generaciones. Mi hermano mayor heredó la casa por lo que me fui en un viaje por el bien de pulir mis habilidades 

Lindsey: Ya veo has pasado por dificultades. Eso es admirable.

Naruto: Elsie sintió admiración por Yae, quien estaba comiendo carne de res. No importa pero, creo que Yae debería decidir si comer o hablar. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora Yae? ¿Tienes un destino en mente?  
Yae:... *sorbiendo*... En la capital real ... hace mucho tiempo, mi padre fui atendido así que pienso ir de visitar alli 

Naruto: Yae respondió a mi pregunta mientras que sorbía kitsune udon. Dije que no respondas mientras comes. Qué coincidencia, vamos allí para nuestro trabajo también.   
Elsie:Ne, ¿por qué no vamos juntos si quieres? Todavía podemos llevar una persona más en nuestra carrera; ¿eso debería ser más fácil para Yae cierto?" 

Yae: "Verdaderamente ... hafuhafu*soplando comida caliente* ¿está bien alguien como yo?... 

Naruto: Yae que está llenando sus mejillas con takoyaki está mirando asombrada por la propuesta de Elsie. Pero, ¿cómo podrías comer tanto? ¿Cuántos platos van? No es ningún problema, ¿verdad Naruto san?

Naruto: ¿Ah? Aah, no me importa particularmente...(Ella come tanto como yo lo hacía en konoha que raro ahora que lo pienso no estoy comiendo como antes ni tengo esa mania por el ramen como en mi vivda pasada eso debe ser por las mejoras que me hizo Dios) Los gastos de alimentos se dispararán si hacemos que esta chica nos acompañe, lo que me da una diferente preocupación.   
Debido a que Yae parece estar satisfecho por ahora Yae sola se tragó una   
hamburguesa, carne de res en un pincho, yakitori, kitsun udon, takoyaki, pescado a la parrilla, sándwich, carne de res pagamos la factura (T_T) y salimos de la tienda.En nuestro camino de regreso decidimos reunirnos de nuevo mañana, y cuando estábamos regresando a la posada de repente me acordé, '¿espera?' y le preguntó a Yae sobre la cosa que dudaba.   
"¿Dónde vas a quedarte Yae?"   
Yae: Ah eto, dormiré al aire libre...Está bien.   
Naruto: Ella es una chica sin un centavo.... Algo como acampar .... Ven a nuestra posada y pagaremos por otra habitación. Dormir sola al aire libre es peligroso.

Yae: No, en absoluto, disculpen pero no puedo recibir tantos favores.....

Naruto: Bueno ahora, ella no aceptará dinero, incluso si se le da normalmente. De acuerdo ... ¿Qué debo hacer? Yae, ¿puedes venderme esa horquilla ornamental? Yae cogió la horquilla que estaba pegada a su cabello. Un patrón manchado de amarillo y marrón. Este es una horquilla de caparazón de tortuga verdad. Lo he deseado durante algún tiempo. Estaba pensando en dársela a una persona con la que estoy en deuda.

Elsie: explicar que es artesanía hecha del caparazón de una tortuga.

Naruto: Es un artículo de alta calidad en mi país. Francamente, no sé mucho, pero si no me equivoco, debería haber sido así hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, es una mentira que la quería desde algún tiempo. Es un pretexto   
para entregarle dinero. Elsie y Lindsey parecen haberse dado cuenta de ello y la animaron a que lo hiciera. 

Yae: No es ningún problema para mí si estás satisfecho con algo como esto.

Naruto: Negociación completa. Entonces, este es el pago.Recibo la horquilla de la caparazón de tortuga y en cambio agarro una moneda de oro de mi cartera. 

Yae: ¡Esto, esto es demasiado de gozaru yo! ¡No puedo aceptar esto! Está bien, está bien. Solo acéptalo. 

Elsie: Parece que Naruto san realmente quería esa horquilla. Hora, hora, vamos a la posada.No, esp... ¿¡Elsie-dono!?" 

Naruto: Yae es llevada junto con Elsie quien está forzando su brazo. Lindsey vino a preguntarme mientras veía a esas dos irse más y más lejos.... 

Lindsey: ¿Esa horquilla es realmente cara?

Naruto: ¿Quién sabe? Por lo menos, si es genuina entonces debe ser valiosa en mi país, es solo que no sé el precio de mercado. 

Lindsey:¿Una moneda de oro aunque no lo sabes?" 

Naruto: Supongo que sí, he oído que es un buen artículo y además no se ve caro. No creo haber sufrido una pérdida.Pongo la horquilla en el bolsillo del pecho con una risa y también empezamos a caminar hacia la posada.   
Después, Yae recibió una habitación en la misma posada que nosotros sin   
problemas y después de alojarnos aquí por una noche, ella se convirtió en una   
compañera de viaje en nuestra carreta. Dejamos la ciudad de Amanesk y vamos más al norte. Este país, el reino Belfast se encuentra en el oeste del continente de Europa y es el segundo país más grande en el oeste.Por lo tanto, una vez que nos separamos de la ciudad, las casas se hicieron escasas y en poco tiempo no vemos nada más que montañas y bosques. Me pregunto si la población no es tan alta en este país. El nivel de personas y carruajes que encontramos que vienen y van en dos horas, saludándolos o no, parece aumentar a medida que nos acercamos a la capital real. Como de costumbre estoy temblando en el vagón mientras miraba a Yae en el asiento del conductor. Yae también puede conducir el caballo perfectamente a partir de entonces resultó con las tres turnándose. Me siento cada vez más avergonzado, cuál es este sentido de la inutilidad......Empecé a estudiar magia de libros de magia, pero esta de ninguna manera disipará este sentimiento.  
Llegamos a saber y confirmar después de haber aprendido magia por Lindsey   
que puedo usar varias magias sin atributo. Al principio estaba la magia sin atributo de Elsie «Boost» porque era útil, así que probamos si puedo hacerlo y se activó fácilmente.En otras palabras, se hizo claro que mientras conozca el nombre mágico y el efecto de la magia sin atributo, puedo activarla aproximadamente el 100% del tiempo. Las hermanas gemelas quedaron conmocionadas más allá de la sorpresa. Bueno, voy a considerar que es una buena cosa porque no hay duda de que esto es conveniente. Gracias, Dios.   
Pero, hay un pequeño problema. La magia sin atributo está cerca de ser magia personal. Eso significa que no se ha extendido tanto en el mundo.Por lo tanto,   
tuve que comprar un libro con varias magias sin atributo del pasado escritas en este si intentaba aprender cualquier magia utilizable.   
Pero, también hay un problema en esto. Hay demasiadas. La cantidad está casi en el mismo nivel que una guía telefónica.   
Lo que está registrado es sólo la magia que el individuo puede utilizar, la magia para alargar el tiempo de humo de un palo de incienso, la magia para hacer el   
color del té más vivo, la magia para suavizar las astillas de madera y así   
sucesivamente, También había magia con considerables limitaciones. Más   
precisamente, casi todo es así. Ni siquiera sé en qué medida pueden ser utilizados, pensé que no sería malo memorizar todo desde el principio.Incluso con la mejora de memoria de Dios, tengo confianza en recordar la guía telefónica.Tratar de encontrar magia útil en la guía telefónica es ponerlo sin rodeos, que molesto. Se siente como buscar una aguja en un desierto. Es agotador. Dicho  
esto, realmente no tengo nada que hacer aparte de esto, y por lo tanto corro mis ojos a través de las páginas del libro ...... ¿oh? Magia para jalar pequeños artículos hacia tu mano...... eh. Me pregunto si eso es usable.  
¿Por qué no lo intentas? Lindsey viene a echar un vistazo. Así es, vamos a probarlo primero.   
"Aport" Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. ¿Eh? Pero había una sensación de tirar de algo ....Elsie quien estaba temblando de igual modo en el carruaje, me llamó a mí quien falló en la magia. 

Elsie: ¿Qué estás tratando de jalar?

Naruto: La katana de Yae. Me preguntaba si ella se sorprendería si de repente   
desapareciera. Hmm ...... aah, ¿es el tamaño? Pequeños artículos está escrito   
después de todo.Una vez más, esta vez lo activaré con una imagen aún más clara. "Aport" 

Yae: "¿¡Fuwaa!?" 

Naruto: Escuchamos la voz de pánico de Yae quien está sentada en el asiento del conductor. La cuerda trenzada que ataba el cabello de Yae estaba en mi mano. 

Elsie: Lo lograste. Es útil dependiendo del uso, pero también puede ser aterrador." 

Naruto: "¿Aterrador?" 

Elsie: "Ya que, sus pertenencias desaparecen sin siquiera saber. Con esto, puedes hacer tales cosas como robar como te plazca 

Lindsey: ¿cierto? En efecto…. Da miedo si lo piensas. Así, puedes robar todo tipo de cosas como dinero y joyas"... ..No lo harás ¿bien?...... Por favor no lo hagas, ¿ok?

Naruto: Elsie y Lindsey comienzan a apelar con ojos despreciativos. Qué groseras. No haré ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, ¿con esto puedo jalar cosas como ropa interior también ...? Elsie y Lindsey de repente aumentan su distancia de mí. Era una broma. 

Yae: Disculpa, mi cabello está revoloteando con el viento ......" Devuelvo la cuerda trenzada tan pronto como Yae dio la vuelta. Ah, lo olvidé.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	13. Capítulo 13: Magia de Invocación y Curación

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertienesen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Y así tres días habían pasado desde nuestra primera partida y pasamos por varias ciudades. Parece que hemos cruzado la mitad de la distancia después de mirar el mapa y se siente como el número de personas que van y vienen ha aumentado también. En cuanto a mí, continué estancado con el libro mágico y aprendí dos nuevos hechizos durante el viaje. Un hechizo era para cambiar el coeficiente de fricción a 0 por un tiempo extremadamente corto y el otro para extender los sentidos en un amplio rango. Lo bueno de esta magia es que sabré cualquier acontecimiento que ocurra a 1 km por delante si concentro mi conciencia. Esto es conveniente de aprender porque puedes investigar los alrededores observando y escuchando antes de saltar a situaciones peligrosas, pero he sido advertido por el grupo femenino que absolutamente no lo uso para espias chicas en los termales ( como si fuera igual a ero senin). Mira aquí……Para un experimento en este momento, confirmo la situación a 1km delante de nosotros con la magia «Long Sense» pero ...... ¿Oh? ¿Esto es... el olor de la sangre? Giro mi línea de visión hacia el lado que huele a sangre. Mi visión salta sobre un lujoso carruaje de clase alta con hombres con armadura que parecen ser soldados y muchos hombres lagarto con armadura de cuero que los rodea. Sólo puedo ver la figura de un solo hombre vestido con una túnica negra entre ellos.   
La mayoría de los soldados habían caído y los restantes que están tratando de proteger el carro están usando hojas curvadas para cruzar espadas con la lanza que empuñan los hombres de lagarto."¡Yae! ¡Hay personas siendo atacadas por monstruos adelante! ¡A toda velocidad!" 

Yae:...! ¡Entendido!" 

Naruto: Nuestra velocidad aumentó cuando Yae en el asiento del conductor azotó al caballo. Mientras tanto, mantengo mi visión conectada todavía para mantener una comprensión de la situación. Los hombres lagarto siguen derrotando a los soldados uno por uno y parecía haber una anciana herida y un niño dentro del carruaje. No es bueno, ¿podemos llegar a tiempo..! ?..¡Loveo!

Lindsey: Llama aparece, Girando en espiral, Fire storm." 

Naruto: Lindsey cantó el hechizo de fuego en la carreta. Un tornado de llamas se acumula en el centro de los hombres del lagarto a decenas de metros de distancia. Tomando ventaja de eso, Elsie saltó de la carreta primero, seguida por, Yae y yo, saltamos de la carreta y corrimos frente a los hombres de lagarto. Dejamos las riendas del caballo a Lindsey. "¡¡Kishaaaaaa!!"   
Un solo hombre lagarto corrió hacia nosotros después de que saltamos de la   
carreta. Concentro el poder mágico para usar la magia que acabo de aprender y activarla."«Slip»"Las propiedades friccionales de los pies del hombre lagarto se volvieron 0, con una gran fuerza, ni siquiera de escena en sketches, su pierna se elevó y cayó espectacularmente. "¡Gugyaa!" Mientras que entregaba el golpe final al hombre lagarto A que cayó, el hombre lagarto B saltó hacia mí y le doy un golpe lateral. En el otro lado, Elsie bloquea el cuchillo del hombre lagarto C y usando esa abertura, Yae se mueve a su flanco y lo corta con su espada. Buen combo.Y mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado, una lanza hecha de hielo voló ante mis ojos y atravesó al hombre lagarto D por el pecho, que se acercaba a mí desde mi punto ciego. Derrotamos a los hombres lagarto, uno por uno así con buen humor. Aún así, seguro hay muchos enemigos .... Pensé que podríamos derrotarlos rápidamente .... Aunque un hombre lagarto no es fuerte por sí solo, pero cuando sus números son así ....... "Oscuridad, aparece. Solicito a guerrero lagarto, hombre lagarto." Cuando el hombre de traje negro de los hombres lagarto murmuró esas palabras, varios hombres lagarto salieron de la sombra bajo sus pies.   
Lindsey: "¡Naruto san, es magia de invocación! ¡Ese hombre de túnica está llamando a los hombres lagartos!"

Naruto : Muy bien Elisie tu encargate del invocador yo voy a emparejar los numeros por aqui « Taju kage bunshin no jutsu » al instante aparecen en humo  
20 clones de sombras listos para el combate 

Lindsey: Grita . Invocación ... magia de atributo oscuro ¿eh? Eso explica por qué los números no están disminuyendo en absoluto. Mientras la magia no se agote, pueden ser llamados indefinidamente, que problemático. Bien. 

Naruto: "¡«Slip»!" 

Encapuchado: "¿¡Guhaa!?" 

Naruto: ¡Sute-n! Y el hombre de túnica negra cae como un ladrillo. Trató de ponerse de pie inmediatamente, pero cae de nuevo. "¡Guu...!"Prepárate."   
Yae saltó a gran velocidad y la cabeza del hombre voló. Uwaa ....y así, la cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo y rodó. Al poco tiempo, ya que su invocador murió, los pocos hombres lagarto restantes desaparecieron por completo. Probablemente fueron devueltos a su lugar original. "Supongo que este es el final .... ¿Está todo el mundo bien?" 

Yue: "Estoy bien, no es nada" 

Elsie: "Yo, yo también estoy bien desu." 

Lindsey: "Igualmente, yo también." 

Chicas: Naruto san. Que fue lo que hisiste hiciste hace un momento durante el combate.

Naruto: solo fue una tecnica ninja un jutsu recuerden que les conte que soy un ninja entrenado.

Lindsey /Elsie: Es sierto se nos olvido

Yae: !A con que Naruto dono es un ninja increible y maneja muy bien la katana¡.

Naruto: Aunque estábamos a salvo, los que fueron atacados sufrieron daños   
considerables. Uno de los soldados que arrastraba su pie me llamó. Lo siento, nos salvaron ..."No, ¿cuál es el daño?".  
Guardia: "¡De los 10 guardias que teníamos, se llevaron siete de ellos ... maldita sea, si sólo me hubiera dado cuenta un poco antes ...!" 

Naruto: El puño cerrado del soldado tiembla de pesar. Si hubiéramos llegado un poco más rápido, cruzamos esa sensación antes ... pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. 

Chica?????: "¡Alguien! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Jii está ... ..Jii está! "Jii san"

Naruto: Todos giramos la cabeza simultáneamente cuando resonó el repentino grito de una joven. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y una jovencita de unos 10 años con cabello rubio gritó mientras lloraba. Aparte de la joven vestida de blanco, hay un anciano de pelo blanco en ropa formal negra que estaba acostado cuando me precipité hacia el carruaje. Estaba sangrando del pecho y jadeando dolorosamente. 

Chica?????: "¡Por favor, ayuda a Jii! ¡Su pecho ... hay una flecha que le perforó el pecho...!" El es muy inportante para mi con lágrimas en el rostro. 

Lindsey: Yo, no puedo.La flecha se partió y penetró profundamente en el   
cuerpo cuando cayó. Bajo tales condiciones, un objeto extraño permanecerá en su cuerpo incluso si usamos magia curativa. Además, con una lesión como esta ...incluso con mi magia curativa no puedo hacer nada ..." 

Chicas?????: "... Ojou-sama ......"¡Jii ... i ... Jii ...!" 

Anciano: "Esto es un adiós....Los días que pasé con ojou-sama ... en mis   
ojos ... son mucho más valiosos que nada ... ¡¡gofuu!!  
"  
Chica?????: ¡Jii! ¡Es suficiente…!" 

Naruto: ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? No he probado una gran magia de   
curación, pero la he leído en el libro. Conozco el encantamiento. Tal vez, podría ser posible ... ¿lo intentaré? Pero, si me arriesgo a la magia con la flecha todavía en el cuerpo, no sé qué tipo de efecto secundario podría aparecer. Temo que también pueda pegarse en el corazón ...... Si sólo pudiéramo sacar la flecha pegada .... ¡Eso es! "¡Por favor, aléjate un momento! Naruto: Los soldados se apartan y me pongo de rodillas junto al viejo. Saqué otra flecha del lado del carro y memoricé la forma de la punta de flecha. Me concentré fuertemente en la imagen. "«Aport»" En el momento siguiente, la rota y manchada de sangre punta de flecha, ahora se aferra en mi mano.   
"¡Ya veo! ¡Así que sacaste la punta de flecha de su cuerpo!" Elsie grita mirando mi mano. Pero todavía no es suficiente; este no es el final todavía."Luz, aparece, conviértete en un dulce consuelo, 'Cure Heal'." Murmuré, la herida en el pecho del viejo comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Era como si estuviera viendo una cinta de video rebobinarse. Luego la herida de su pecho desapareció por completo. 

Anciano: "...... ¿Oya? El dolor está, ¿desvaneciéndose......? Cómo ocurrió esto ...... curado.... Estoy curado, no hay dolor." 

Naruto: El anciano se levanta como si fuera un milagro y la joven le da un abrazo enérgico. El anciano hace una cara preocupada mientras la jovencita continúa aferrándose, sollozando. Me siento en el suelo con un suspiro de alivio al ver eso. "Huii—...... " Me alegro de que saliera muy bien.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	14. Capítulo 14: Una Hija y una Petición de Escolta

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertienesen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: También ayudamos a enterrar los cadáveres de los siete soldados que murieron en el bosque cercano. No podemos llevarlos con nosotros y tampoco podemos dejarlos aquí. Entre los tres soldados que sobrevivieron, el soldado más joven continuó haciendo una tumba en silencio. Su hermano mayor parece estar entre los soldados que murieron, inclinamos la cabeza silenciosamente hacia la tumba que habíamos hecho. El anciano de pelo blanco además de nosotros también inclina la cabeza. 

Anciano: "Realmente nos has ayudado. Cómo podemos pagar esta gratitud ......" 

Naruto: "No, por favor no te preocupes. Sin embargo, por favor no exageres demasiado porque aunque has sido sanado, la sangre que perdiste no volverá todavía." Dije en pánico al viejo que seguía inclinando la cabeza. Soy débil contra los ancianos, era lo mismo con Dios. 

Chica?????: ¡Te estoy agradecida, aquel llamado Touya! ¡Eres de Jii, no sólo de Jii, sino el salvador de mí misma!" 

Naruto: La joven rubia da sus palabras de gratitud en un discurso orgulloso. Pensando mientras doy una sonrisa torcida, esta niña es probablemente la hija de una familia noble. En un carruaje que tiene una calidad más alta que la de Zanack-san, muchos soldados de escolta, un viejo que parece ser el mayordomo, una niña con una gran actitud, no hay duda. 

Anciano: Discúlpeme por el saludo tardío. Me llamo Reim y soy mayordomo que sirve bajo la casa del duque Ortlinde. Y esta señorita quí es la hija del duque, Sussie Elnea Ortlinde sama

Sussie: "¡Sussie Elnea Ortlinde! ¡Por favor cuida de mí!" 

Naruto: ¿Duque? Una hija de un noble después de todo eh. No es de extrañar.   
Es probablemente debido a esto que las gemelas y la chica samurái a mi lado que están rígidas como ladrillos"...... ¿Qué pasa?" 

Chicas: "¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquilo?! ¡Es familia de un Duque, un duque!"... El duque, es el rango más alto de la corte... .no como los otros títulos, ese título fundamentalmente sólo se da a los miembros de la familia real, 

Sussie: En efecto. Mi padre, el duque Alfred Ernes Ortlinde es el hermano menor de su majestad el rey." 

Naruto: Eso significa que eres la sobrina del rey. Eso es increíble

Elsie: No pareces muy sorprendido Naruto san. Debes ser una personaimportante.

Naruto: ¿Eh? Las gemelas y la chica samurái juntas se arrodillaron cuando voltee para mirar detrás de mí, inclinando la cabeza. E—tto, ¿Sussie ... sama? ¿Debería yo también ... mejor hacer eso?.

Sussie: Está bien. Este no es un lugar para formalidades, no es necesario. Como he declarado antes, Naruto san y todo mundo han salvado mi vida. Verdaderamente quienes deben inclinar la cabeza somos nosotros. Todo mundo, puedes levantar la cabeza.

Naruto: Las tres levantaron la cabeza y se levantaron cuando Sue dijo eso. Han aliviado algo de tensión, pero su aspecto todavía muestra rigidez."Aun así, ¿por qué está la hija de un duque en tal lugar?" 

Sussie: Yo volvía de la casa de mi abuela sama, la madre de mi madre. Había algo que quería investigar un poco. Me quedé por un mes, y regreso a la capital real." 

Naruto: Eso que te atacó ... No eran simples bandidos ... después de todo, como era de esperar."Para ser atacados por ladrones que incluso utilizan la magia de invocación, es un poco difícil de imaginar. Por otra parte, había tantos hombres lagarto, pero en realidad era sólo el hombre de túnica negra. Si crees que el ataque fue dirigido a la hija del duque, entonces tiene sentido. Su objetivo era probablemente algo así como asesinato o secuestro.Ya que el agresor ya está muerto, quién era y quién lo ordenó, todo está   
oscurecido ahora.   
Yae: Mis disculpas……,

Naruto: Yae inclina su cabeza con un "shun". Ah, fue Yae quien envió su cabeza a volar. Ciertamente, si hubiera sido capturado y confesado varias cosas, podríamos ser capaces de descubrir cualquier esquema detrás de las escenas. 

Sussie: No te preocupes. Te estoy agradecida. Lo derrotaste admirablemente." 

Yae: Tales palabras de agradecimiento ... Estoy agradecida.

Naruto: Yae retrocede profundamente la cabeza.¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

Reim: Dice con tono de disculpa. Más de la mitad de los guardias han sido derrotados, si permanece así y somos atacados de manera similar, no podremos proteger a ojou sama. Por lo tanto, quisiera pedirle a Naruto san que nos acompañe. La paga dependerá de llegar a la capital real, ¿podemos pedir esta petición?  
Naruto: Te refieres a escoltar...bueno tengo experiencia en ese tipo de trabajos ademas nuestro destino es el mismo de todos modos; me sentiría incómodo   
dejarlo así. Supongo que no hay problema para mí, pero me pregunto sobre las   
demás. 

Elsie: ¿No está bien? Vamos a la capital real de todos modos.

Lindsey... No me importa tampoco

Yae: Sólo estoy para conducir. Voy a confiarlo a Naruto dono.

Reim: Parece que no hay objeciones. 

Yue: Entendido. Nosotros aceptaremos. Hasta la capital real.

Sussie: ¡Umu! ¡Igualmente, cuento con ustedes!

Naruto: Sonreí mientras lo digo. Nuestros dos carruajes ¡una carreta! continuamos. En la parte delantera está la familia del duque y detrás está nuestra carreta así como los tres soldados y el jinetes solo que guían. Abordé el carruaje de la familia del Duque y se decidió que me convertiría en el   
guardia personal de Sue. Se prefirió esta manera porque puedo utilizar la magia ademas de las artes ninjas que son muy utiles contra emboscadas  
así como la espada. Sentado en un asiento de primera clase al que no puedo acostumbrarme, Susse se sentó frente a mí con Reim san a su lado.   
"... Y, así es como Hashirama Senju eliminó espléndidamente al malvado Madara Uchiha, y regresó al pueblo.

Sussie: ¡Oh! ¡Eso es excelente! Sussie aplaude con deleite. 

Naruto: Me pregunto si esto estará bien. Decidí hablar de historias heroicas transmitidas en mi ciudad natal porque me pidieron que le   
contara historias y así le conté sobre Hashirama Senju. Estaba preocupado si le gustaría, pero parece que está satisfecha con ella. 

Sussie: ¿Puedes dejarme escuchar más historias?

Naruto: Déjame ver ... Esto también es una historia de mucho tiempo atrás ... en una ciudad castillo en un país determinado, vivía Cenicienta ...En un mundo donde la magia es común, no pensé que fuera a contar una historia   
en la que una bruja sale. Parece que está contenta, supongo que está bien.   
Después, conté todos los cuentos de hadas que conocía y encima de eso, terminé hablando de mangas famosos del otro mundo y de películas populares de anime mientras que cambiaba el ajuste.¡Voy a buscar el castillo en el cielo! La sorprendí honestamente cuando empecé a decir eso, pero Reim-san la calmó. A pesar de ser una ojou sama le gustan las historias de aventuras. Ella es diferente. El carruaje que nos lleva se dirige hacia la capital real y así hacia el norte, hacia el norte avanzamos.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	15. Capítulo 15: Capital Real y Mansión del Duque

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Sussie: ¡Oh! ¡Puedo verla! ¡La capital real!

Naruto: Sussie grita mientras se inclina hacia delante en la ventana. Cuando también miro a la distancia a través de la ventana, veo una cascada grande detrás un castillo blanco y altas paredes del castillo. Capital Real Arefis. La ciudad capital de este país se encuentra a orillas de la paleta de lagos que fluyen de la cascada. También llamada la "Ciudad de los Lagos.

Naruto:El reino de Belfast, situado en la parte occidental del continente de Europa, es relativamente pacífico gracias a la atmósfera sencilla y al benevolente gobierno. Real. La seda producida en la provincia de Kailua del Reino de Belfast se dice que es el mejor producto en este mundo y la industria principal en el negocio de costura. Es suave y ligera, durable y hermosa. Este medio de subsistencia parece ser una fuente importante de ingresos y orgullo para este país que es el proveedor de los nobles y familias reales en países extranjeros. Cuando me acerco a la Capital real de ese país, una vez más me asombra la longitud de las murallas del castillo. ¿Hasta dónde sigue este muro ? Se podría decir que su defensa de pared de hierro no permite ninguna invasión enemiga. Aunque no es de hierro. Había varios soldados en el puesto de control en la puerta de la ciudad inspeccionando a los que entraban en la capital. Sin embargo, pasamos sin ser revisados ellos sólo vieron la cara de Suue y Reim san que estaban al lado de inodoros. ¿El libre paso es por ser conocido? Eso y el hecho de que la cresta de la   
casa del Duque está dibujada en el carruaje. Así, el carruaje avanzó directamente hacia el castillo y cruzamos un largo puente de piedra donde fluía un gran río. También hay un puesto de control en el centro del puente, pero pasamos como antes.

Reim: Eso es porque delante del puente que cruzamos es residencia de los nobles de 

Naruto: Reim-san explica y yo asiento con la cabeza a esta respuesta. Así que es algo para separar el área de plebeyos y el área de nobles. Pasamos por una calle en la que hermosas y espléndidas haciendas se alineaban en hileras y en poco tiempo una gran mansión apareció frente al carruaje. La pared de los jardines también es larga. Cuando finalmente llegamos ante la puerta, cinco a seis porteros abren la pesada puerta lentamente desde la izquierda y la derecha. Me doy cuenta de que la cresta en el carruaje es la misma que la cresta de la puerta. Así que esta es la residencia del duque.   
Enorme. En cualquier caso, desde el jardín hasta casa es enorme. ¿Qué es esa inmensidad sin sentido? El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada y Sue abrió la puerta energéticamente.

Sirvienta: ¡Bienvenida a casa, Ojou sama! 

Narrador: Las maids se alinearon en una fila simultáneamente. 

Naruto: Reim-san me incitó a salir, mientras estaba atónito en el carruaje y bajé. Solo poco, puedo sentir que hemos llegado a un lugar asombroso. Cuando pasamos por la entrada, un hombre bajó de las grandes escaleras a la alfombra roja extendida en frente de nosotros. "¡Sussie!"   
"¡Padre!" Sue corre directamente hacia el hombre y fuertemente salta sobre su pecho. 

Duque: ¡Estoy tan feliz. Estoy muycontento ...!

Sussie: Estoy a salvo, nada me pasó. ¿No recibiste la carta que le di al mensajero? 

Duque: Cuando recibí la carta, me sentí más muerto que vivo." 

Naruto : El padre de Sussie. Así que esta persona es el hermano del Rey, el Duque Ortlinde. Brillante cabello dorado y una estructura aparentemente robusta que emana salubridad. Contrario al rostro gentil que te hace sentir amabilidad. El Duque caminó hacia nosotros cuando finalmente se separó de Sussie. 

Duque:... ¿Son los aventureros que rescataron a mi hija? Debo expresar mi gratitud. Estoy muy agradecido, gracias." 

Naruto: Me sorprendió. El duque quien dijo eso se inclinó ante nosotros cuatro. Es el hermano menor del rey saben. Por favor levante la cabeza. Eso fue porque sólo hicimos lo que era natural. 

Duque: Gracias Eres muy humilde. 

Naruto: Mientras decía eso, el duque tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

Duque Alfred : De nuevo déjame presentarme. Soy Alfred Ernes Ortlinde. 

Naruto: Usumaki Naruto Ah, Naruto es el primer nombre y Usumaki es el   
apellido. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Dónde naciste, en Ishen?

Naruto:... Esta frase, ¿cuántos ya van? 

Duque Alfred: Ya veo, ustedes vinieron a la capital real a petición del gremio para entregar una carta.

Naruto: Estamos sentados, frente al duque en la terraza que da al jardín en el segundo piso y gozando del té. Estoy disfrutándolo" principalmente sólo yo y el duque, pero las otras tres están inquietas de la tensión. Sussie dejó su asiento y no está aquí. Me pregunto a dónde fue. Si no hubieras aceptado la petición, Sussie podría haber sido secuestrada o incluso podría haber sido asesinada. Es gracias a la persona que tomó la solicitud. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría haber sido el atacante?

Duque Alfred: Ninguna... que pueda decir. Teniendo en cuenta mi posición, hay algunos nobles que piensan en mí como un obstáculo. Secuestrar a mi hija, amenazarme y manipularme a voluntad ... tal vez esa gente pensó como tal

Naruto: El duque tomó el té con una cara amarga. También hay muchas cosa en el mundo de los nobles. 

Sussie: Padre, gracias por esperar.

Naruto: Sussie se acercó a la terraza. En un vestido rosado pálido con volantes y su cabello rubio adornado con una diadema de katyusha decorada con una rosa del mismo rosa pálido. Le queda muy bien. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Fuiste capaz de hablar con Ellen?

Sussie: Sí. Guardé silencio sobre el ataque para no preocuparla.

Naruto: Sussie se sienta suavemente junto al duque. Sin demora, Reim san llegó con el té. 

Naruto: ¿Ellen?

Duque Alfred: Ah sí, mi esposa. Lo siento, ella no se revela a pesar de que eres el benefactor de nuestras hijas... Mi esposa no puede ver." 

Sussie: ¿Ella es ciega?

Naruto: Yae pregunta en una manera triste. 

Sussie: Fue por una enfermedad hace cinco años ... ella escapó por poco de la muerte, pero perdió la vista." 

Naruto: El Duque cierra los ojos amargamente. Sue que estaba mirando puso su mano encima de la suya. Me pregunto si ella está preocupada por su padre. Qué niña tan amable. ¿Realizó terapia mágica?

Duque Alfred: Llamamos a todos los usuarios de magia de curación en todo el país pero ... no fue bueno. Puede ser posible reparar el cuerpo hasta cierto punto debido a una lesión. Sin embargo, parece ser ineficaz contra los efectos secundarios de la enfermedad.

Naruto: El duque responde débilmente a la pregunta de Lindey.

Duque Alfred: ¿Es eso así ... ni siquiera la magia curativa es buena? ... Pensé que podría ser capaz de hacerlo con 'Cure Heal', pero .... Sólo podemos estar impotentes en una situación como esta. 

Sussie: Si sólo el abuelo estuviera vivo ..." 

Naruto: Sussie murmura con pesar. El duque abrió la boca cuando notó mi extraña mirada. 

Duque Alfred: El padre de mi esposa ... el abuelo de Sussie, mi suegro era un usuario de una magia especial. Era capaz de eliminar las anormalidades del cuerpo. Es también porque la magia de mi suegro fue dilucidada y de alguna manera pensó que podía adquirirla, que Sussie había viajado.  
Sussie: Los ojos de madre pueden ser curados si es con la magia del abuelo. Si pudiéramos encontrar a alguien que pueda usarla ...  
Naruto: Sussie apretó el puño con molestia. 

Duque Alfred: Tal cosa tiene una probabilidad considerablemente baja, Sue. Como la magia sin atributo son en su mayoría magias personales. Casi no hay otra persona que pueda practicar una magia idéntica. Pero, seguramente debe haber usuarios que tienen un efecto similar. Seguramente encontraremos uno.   
Chicas: " " "¡AAaahhhh─────!" " "  
Las tres chicas que estaban sentadas a mi lado repentinamente se levantaron y lanzaron un fuerte grito. Uowaa ¡eso me asustó! ¿¡Que, que, que!? 

Chicas: ¡Es Naruto!

Lindsey:¡Narutosan 

Yae: ¡Naruto dono!

Naruto : ¿¿Qué cosa!? En rápida sucesión las tres extendieron sus dedos y sin saber por qué, empujaron mi cuerpo. Qué es esto, aterrador. ¿No están demasiado emocionadas estas tres?. Incluso el duque y la hija, también se asustaron, empezaron a empujar un poco. 

Elsie: Hey miren. ¡Tal vez puedas usar esa magia si eres tú!

Lindsey: La sin atributo es magia personal ... es en su mayoría inutilizable por otras personas. ¡Sin embargo!

Yae: ¡Si es Naruto dono puede usar todas las magias sin atributo 

Duque Alfred:¿Ah? ...... ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Asi que es por eso!

Naruto: ¡Lo sé al menos! ¡Eso es, eso es, si es sin-atributo! 

Duque Alfred: ¿De qué se trata esto? No me digas ...

Sussie: ¿Mi madre puede curarse? ¿¡Naruto!?

Duque Alfred: El Duque dijo incrédulo. 

Naruto: Sussie agarró mi brazo y se aferró a él. 

Naruto: Verdaderamente, es una magia que nunca he usado. Pero posiblemente... Por favor, dígame el nombre inherente y el efecto de esa magia en detalle." 

Ellen: Ara, ¿un invitado?" 

Naruto: Había una dama sentada en la cama quien será parece a Sussie. Espero que cuando crezca en el futuro, su figura se vuelva si. Sólo el color de su pelo es avellano lo que es diferente a la hija. Una blusa blanca y una falda azul pastel que da una imagen bastante efímera.   
Asemejándose a una flor en lugar de rosas o lirios, es una mujer como el aliento del bebé. Su edad parece joven, probablemente todavía en sus 20s.   
Sin embargo, contrariamente a esa juventud, sentí que sus ojos que no pueden ver es lo que la ponen en evidencia. Es en tal estado que, aunque sus ojos están abiertos, no se puede decir dónde está mirando, o mejor dicho, su punto de vista   
no es fijo. 

Naroto:Soy Usumaki Naruro. ¿Cómo está Ellen sama?" 

Ellen: Encantada de conocerte.¿esta persona es?" 

Naruto: Aah, Sussie se reunió con ellos ella está muy en deuda......

Sussie: Escuchó la historia sobre ti, y echará un vistazo a tus ojos." 

Ellen; ¿Mis ojos……?

Sussie: Madre, por favor estate a gusto.

Naruto: Sostengo mi mano en silencio frente a los ojos de Ellen sama. Concentro mi   
conciencia e invoco la magia que aprendí hace un momento. Estoy rogando, por favor funciona. «Recovery» Una suave luz empezó a fluir de mi mano hacia los ojos de Ellen sama. Quito la mano después de que la luz se desvanece lentamente. Durante un rato Ellen su mirada vagó en el aire y poco a poco se calmó. Después de parpadear incesantemente, volteó silenciosamente su rostro hacia el duque y Sussie. 

Ellen:...... Puedo ver ...... ¡Puedo ver. Puedo ver, querido!

Naruto: Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos desgastados de Ellen sama. 

Duque Alfred: ¡Ellen……n…….!

Sussie: ¡¡Madre!!

Naruto: Los tres empezaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban. Al ver a su hija y marido   
después de cinco años, mientras reía y lloraba, Ellen sama continuó observándolos atentamente. El rostro de sus amados esposo e hija. Por el mayor tiempo posible incluso con sus ojos en lágrimas.En cuanto a Reim san quien estaba mirando al lado con la cara dirigida hacia ellos, también estaba derramando lágrimas. 

Elsie; Gracias a Dios 

Yae: Gracias a Dios, 

LindseyGracias a Dios 

Naruto: ¿¡Incluso ustedes chicas también están llorando!? ¿Huh? Esto es, yo quien no   
está llorando, ¿no me hace parecer un ser humano sin corazón? Estoy profundamente emocionado también lo sabes. Es sólo que, allí estaba la presión de si fracasaba, el alivio de haber tenido éxito llegó primero ...... ...   
Bueno, no importa.Vimos como los padres e hija indefinidamente lloraban de alegría.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	16. Capítulo 16: Medalla y Residencia del Vizconde

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Duque Alfred: Estamos realment agradecidos. Ni siquiera podemos hacer lo suficiente para agradecerte. No sólo mi hija, sino incluso mi esposa ... realmente gracias.

Naruto: El Duque inclina la cabeza muy profundamente en el salón. De alguna manera soy muy débil con este tipo de cosas. ¿Cuántas veces esta persona va a inclinar su cabeza? Sussie está en el cuarto de la esposa. Fuiemos a esta habitación y nos sentamos frente al duque en sillas que parecían caras. Por favor, no se preocupe demasiado. Sussie está a salvo y su esposa está curada.¿No es eso lo suficientemente bueno?

Duque Alfred: No, no puede quedarse así. Quiero recompensarte adecuadamente Reim, por favor, tráeme eso.

Reim: ¡Ciertamente!

Naruto: Reim san trajo una bandeja de plata con varias cosas. 

Duque Alfred: Primero, esto. Por proteger a mi hija y a los guardias de los atacantes mientras viajaba. Quiero que recibas esto." 

Naruto: Se me presentó una bolsa que probablemente tiene dinero dentro. 

Duque Alfred: Hay 40 piezas de oro blanco en el interior" 

Naruto: Todo el mundo entendió eso pero yo no entiendo. Conozco el oro, pero ¿oro   
blanco? Llamé a Elsie, que estaba aturdida a mi lado. Elsie, ¿Qué es oro blanco?

Elsie... Es la moneda por encima del oro .... Una es equivalente a diez monedas de oro.

Nruto: ¿¡Diez de oro!? Hasta ahora, desde que vine a vivir en este otro mundo, entendí el principio que una pieza de moneda de oro hace unos 100.000 yenes. Umm, si es así, una moneda de oro blanco es de 1 millón de yenes ... 40 millones de yenes ......¿¡queee!?   
Esto es demasiado! ¡No podemos aceptar esto! Me rehusé en pánico cuando finalmente noté este asunto serio. No importa cómo lo mires, ¡esta gran suma está más allá de lo que podemos manejar! 

Duque Alfred: No digas esas cosas, quiero que lo aceptes. Chicos, ese dinero seguramente será importante si van a seguir aventurándose de ahora en adelante. Deberías pensar en ello como fondos.

Naruto: Ciertamente, es verdad que ayudará de una manera u otra. No quiero admitirlo, pero también hay problemas que no pueden resolverse con dinero. Además, a juzgar por la personalidad del Duque, probablemente nunca lo aceptará si lo devuelvo. Despues  
El Duque mostró cuatro medallas alineadas sobre la mesa. Alrededor de un centímetro de diámetro. Un león que hacía frente a un escudo en el centro estaba tallado en la medalla. Esa cresta es .... 

Duque Alfred: Es la medalla de mi casa. Si tienes esto, puedes pasar a través de cualquier punto de control, y las instalaciones que sóloestán disponibles para los nobles se volverán utilizables. Se convertirá en la prueba de su estatus. Originalmente, parece que esto fue algo dado a los comerciantes de la casa del Duque. Uno a uno, los caracteres de nuestros nombres fueron grabados en la   
medalla, se dice que esto es para asegurarse de que no haya idénticos. Parece que esto es para evitar que sea de mal uso si se pierde. 

Naruto: La medalla que recibí fue tallada con los caracteres Tranquilidad, la Elsie es Entusiasmo, la Lindsay es Benevolencia y la Yae es Sinceridad. Tranquilidad eh .... Bueno, la paz y la tranquilidad es lo mejor después de todo. Esto puede ciertamente ser útil. Esto será útil cuando volvamos a encontrar a Sussie. También será problemático detenerse para inspecciones en los puntos de control. O mejor dicho, ¿no debería volver aquí a través de "Gate" cuando llegue ese momento? Dividimos el dinero en cuatro partes iguales. Pero, con estas diez monedas de oro cada uno, un millón de yenes, eh .... No será gracioso si dejamos caer esto. Como era de esperar, llevar tanto dinero mientras caminas es aterrador, así que decidimos llevar sólo uno cada uno y confiar el resto al gremio a través del duque. Al hacer esto, nos permite sacar el dinero en el gremio de cualquier ciudad. Así que es algo así como un banco. Cuando empezamos a salir calmadamente, Sussie y Ellen salieron a vernos hacia la entrada. 

Sussie: ¡Vuelve y juega de nuevo! ¡Es una promesa!

Naruto: Mientras recibimos el ardiente adiós de la familia del Duque, nos dirigimos directamente a la mansión del Vizconde Sordric en el carruaje. 

Yae: Eh, la persona a quien entregar la carta de esta petición, ¿es el Visconde Sordric 

Naruto: ¿Ya le hemos explicado esto a Yae? Mientras temblaba en el carruaje, estaba viendo la sorprendida cara de Yae con asombro. ¿Lo conoces?

Yae: Lejos de conocerlo o no conocerlo ...... Hablé de esto antes, la persona que se encargó de mi padre es que el vizconde dono

Lindsey: Así que eso es lo que era. Que mundo tan pequeño. 

Naruto: Al ser sacudida y sacudida, Elsie condujo el carruaje a través de una calle extravagante y en poco tiempo, nos detuvimos frente a la mansión del vizconde que el duque nos dijo. Aunque diciendo esto, habiendo visto previamente la casa del duque, la casa del vizconde me da una impresión acogedora. Bueno, no hay error que esta es la mansión. Hay elegancia y antigüedad que te hace sentir la historia.   
Para los nobles que viven en la capital real, tener su propia residencia en su propio territorio, además de aquí, ¿podría ser una villa por casualidad? Le mencioné el nombre de Zanack san al portero y le pedí que viéramos al vizconde. Poco tiempo después, pasamos a través de la mansión y una persona que parece ser el mayordomo nos llevan a la habitación de invitados. Aunque estoy diciendo esto, también comparando esta habitación con la casa de Duke ... "munya munya" sonido de murmullo. Mientras pensaba rudamente en la habitación, un gran hombre pelirrojo en la plenitud de su vida apareció en la habitación antes de tiempo. Este hombre ... es fuerte. Entiendo al ver el cuerpo bien templado bajo su ropa. Sus ojos también son afilados, como un halcón que apunta a su presa. 

Karous: Soy Karollus Gallun Sordric. ¿Son los mensajeros anack? a  
Nruato: Sí. Recibimos una solicitud para entregar esta carta. Nos confiaron recibir la   
respuesta del vizconde. Entregué la carta de Zanack san. Cuando el vizconde recibió la carta, abrió el sello con un cuchillo, sacó el contenido y lo miró brevemente. 

Visconde: Espera un momento. Voy a escribir la respuesta." 

Naruto: Después de decir eso, el vizconde salió de la habitación. Una maid san entró en la habitación para sustituirlo y trajo té También comparando este té con el de la casa del Duquee, es algo ... no es bueno, no es bueno. Esto es grosero con la otra parte. Compararlo con la casa del Duquee en sí mismo es un error. 

Visconde: Perdón por la espera.

Naruto: El vizconde regresó con una carta sellada en la mano. 

Visconde: Bien, por favor, entreguen esto a Zanack. Les confío esto. Y entonces……

Naruto: Mientras recibía la carta, el vizconde volteó su mirada hacia Yae. 

Visconde: Tenía curiosidad por esto desde hace algún tiempo, usted allí. Donde.

Yae: ... no, no creo que nos hayamos conocido.

Naruto: El vizconde trata de recordar algo mientras inclina la cabeza en contemplación. Yae cambia su enfoque y presenta su nombre. 

Yae: Mi nombre es Kokonoe Yae. La hija de Kokonoe Shigeru. 

Visconde: …Ko…konoe ¡Eres la hija del jefe Hyoue!

Naruto: El vizconde dio una amplia sonrisa y se golpeó la rodilla, y empezó a mirar fijamente la cara de Yae con deleite. 

Visconde: Sin duda, eres igual al joven Nanae dono ¡Qué bueno que te pareces a tu madre! 

Naruto: Yae devolvió una sonrisa sin poder decir nada, cuando el vizconde se rió amablemente. 

Visconde: Umm ... ¿Cómo es Yae ...?¿Nn? Aah, su padre el jefe Hyoue, fue nuestro instructor de esgrima de la casa Sordric. Cuando todavía era un mocoso, entrené muy duro. eso fue duro.¿Han sido ya 20 años? 

Yae: Padre fue educado entre espadachines, él dijo que, no ha habido nadie tan talentoso como el vizconde. 

Visconde: Las alabanzas son maravillosas en sí mismas, siendo elogiado por el maestro en si.

Naruto: Parece que no es nada malo, una sonrisa flota en la cara del Visconde. Yae continuó sus palabras mientras miraba al Visconde con una mirada seria. 

Yae: Padre dijo que si nos encontrábamos, debía recibir instrucción sin falta. Escuchando a Yae hablando, el vizconde entrecerró los ojos con interés.   
Naruto: Eeh, Qué pasa, con esta atmósfera .......

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	17. Capítulo 17: Un Encuentro y Repetición

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Había un campo de combate en el patio de la casa Sordric. Cuando estábamos siendo llevados al campo de combate, fui completamente sorprendido. No, porque esto, esto es un dojo de esgrima no importa cómo lo mires.   
Había varias espadas de madera colgadas en la pared sobre un piso de madera pulida. Espera un segundo, ¿hay incluso un santuario en casa? 

Visconde: Este dojo que mi padre construyó fue diseñado por el jefe Hyouei. Fue construido con el estilo de Ishen.

Yae: Es muy similar al dojo en mi casa. Iyaa, Ha sido tanto tiempo. También lo extraño. 

Naruto: Con esto, el impulso de que debo viajar a Ishen ha aumentado. 

Visconde: Escoge cualquier bokuto que te guste. Están alineados en el orden del grosor las empuñaduras. es una espada de madera empleada en diversas artes marciales. 

Naruto: El vizconde quien se había cambiado a un dougi cogió un bokuto mientras que fijaba su obi. Yae quien va a enfrentarse a él, recogió un bokuto, y trató de probar el agarre mientras lo balancea unas pocas veces, al final se enfrentaron en el medio del dojo poseyendo una mente enfocada. 

Visconde: ¿Hay alguien que pueda usar magia de recuperación entre ustedes?" 

Naruto: ... Yo y ella podemos usarlo, Levanté mi mano hacia las palabras del vizconde y enfrente la dirección de Lindsey. 

Visconde: Pues bien, no te contengas. Ven con toda tu fuerza.

Naruto: Cuando el vizconde declaró eso, nos sentamos en el borde del dojo para no se interponernos en su camino. En esta ocasión, de repente tuve una gran idea, tomé smartphone de mi bolsillo. Umm, si recuerdo bien .... 

Lindsey:... ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Naruto: Lindsey preguntó con una cara curiosa. Es una ligera referencia para un futuro lejano. Al responder así, Elsie quien se ofreció como árbitro se situó entre los dos de ellos. Confirmando que los preparativos se han completado para ambas partes, ella   
levantó su voz. 

Elsie: Bien entonces listos ¡Comiencen! 

Naruto: Con la voz de Elsie, Yae se movió para cortar al Vizconde con velocidad como de una bala. Yae lanzó su espada continuamente y el vizconde tomó los ataques directamente, todos fueron recibidos con su bokuto. Yae lentamente estabilizó su respiración cuando saltó a la parte trasera momentáneamente. En contraste con ella, el vizconde no ataca personalmente. Sólo sigue sus movimientos con los ojos. Se mueven uno al otro lentamente como si trataran de dibujar un círculo. Poco a poco la distancia se acorta, pasan por la línea y los bokuto se cruzan de nuevo. Así, se desarrolló un intenso intercambio. Sin embargo, es sólo Yae quien sigue atacando continuamente, el vizconde no ataca y sólo recibe, esquiva o bloquea tus ataques. Ya veo. Entiendo .el solo esta esperando el momento donde ella se cansé y deje aberturas en su postura para contra atacar El vizconde movió su bokuto en una posición baja. Yae respira pesadamente mientras prepara su postura con ojos resueltos. Está claro que ella ha agotado su resistencia. 

Visconde: Tu espada es el camino correcto de la espada. Se podría decir que es ejemplar, no hay movimiento perdido. Es la misma espada que he aprendido del jefe.

Yae:……¿Es mala?

Visconde: No está mal. Sin embargo, para ti, no hay nada por encima de allí. 

Naruto: El vizconde preparó su espada encima, justo ahora que su espíritu de lucha comenzó a derramarse. El espíritu que era como una descarga eléctrica se estaba transmitiendo a nuestra dirección. Vamos El vizconde dio un gran paso de inmediato y saltó hacia Yae en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La espada blandida golpeó a Yae en el frente. Para bloquear este golpe, Yae sostuvo su bokuto por encima. Se suponía que eso era. En el momento siguiente, Yae hizo un sonido y cayó en el dojo. Ella sostenía su flanco mientras gemía. 

Elsie: ¡Deténgase ahí mismo! 

Naruto: Elsie anunció el final del encuentro. Si fuera un encuentro con espadas genuinas, el torso de Yae habría sido dividido en dos.   
Visconde: No debes moverte. Algunas costillas probablemente están rotas. Si te mueves descuidadamente, algunas podrían quedarse en tus pulmones. Tú que estás allí, ven a sanarla. 

Naruto: Ah, sí. Sostuve la mano de Yae en el costado del flanco donde estaba retorciéndose de dolor. Aplico magia de recuperación. Por el dolor que fue removido, la expresión de Yae comenzó a calmarse. 

Yae:...... Ya estoy bien 

Naruto: Yae se puso de pie mientras daba las gracias, luego inclina la cabeza profundamente frente al vizconde. 

Yae: Le estoy agradecida por su instrucción. Tu espada no tiene una sombra. Para tejer 

Visconde: juntas la verdad y la falsedad, para retroceder como si avanzaras, para aflojarse y luego volverse implacable. El camino justo de la espada no es el único límite de la espada del dojo. No estoy diciendo que sea malo. Porque el poder es diferente dependiendo de uno mismo. 

Naruto: Los penetrantes ojos del vizconde miran a través de Yae. 

Visconde: ¿Qué buscas de la espada?

Naruto: Yae no responde. Sólo mira el bokuto en silencio. 

Visconde: Comienza desde allí. Un camino puede llegar a ti si lo haces. Si lo ves, entonces vuelve aquí otra vez. 

Naruto: El vizconde dejó el dojo dejando esas palabras. 

Elsie: Bueno, mira. ¡No te preocupes demasiado! El resultado del encuentro era predestinado, la razón por la que perdiste fue porque sin importa lo que hicieras, todavía habrías perdido. 

Yae: ...... Elsie-dono ...... eso no me ayuda mucho......

Naruto: Ahahahaha, Elsie quien estaba siendo vista intensamente por Yae devolvió una risa seca.Con Lindsey conduciendo la carreta, nos enfrentamos hacia el puesto de control para dejar el area de los nobles. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Yae? Vamos a volver a la ciudad de Leaflet.

Yae: Me pregunto qué debo hacer.

Naruto: Ah, parece que de alguna manera ... la atmósfera es como la de un desesperado asalario. Descansando su barbilla en su mano al lado del carruaje mientras miraba sin rumbo al lejano cielo. 

Elsie: ¡Yae si no tienes ningún lugar para ir, ven con nosotros a Leaflet y luego entra al gremio, hacemos equipo juntos y podemos incluso entrenar juntos de vez en cuando!

Lindsey: En ocasiones ella dice cosas buenas. Bueno, sé lo que Elsie está tratando de decir. Justo cuando finalmente se estaban llevando bien después de mucho tiempo, sería triste separarnos aquí. 

Naruto: Me pregunto si eso es bueno también ...¡Bien! ¡Entonces está decidido! Sonreí involuntariamente sobre la decisión que Elsie presionó contra nosotros. Aprovechando a Yae que se volvió tímida ..no, en cuanto a esto, probablemente se preocupe por esto a su manera. Mientras pensaba en este tipo de cosas, la carreta se acercó al puesto de control. Lindsey mostró nerviosamente el metal que recibimos del Duque a los soldados en el puesto de control y nos dejó pasar rápidamente.

Yae: De todos modos, el mundo es vasto... y pensar que había una persona poderosa aquí. Todavía tengo un largo camino de

Naruto: Yae murmura solemnemente. Especialmente ese golpe final. Me pregunto qué diablos pasó allí ... Ciertamente pensé que bloqueé el balanceo de la espada desde arriba, pero ...... la espada vino desde el lado....

Elsie: Eso fue increíble, ¿no? Completamente no lo vi a pesar de que estaba viendo desde el lado.

Naruto: Antes de que nadie lo supiera, Yae ya estaba en el suelo.Yae habló sobre la situación en ese momento con Elsie cuando empezó a analizar con entusiasmo. 

Yae: Lamentable. Si pudieras ver esa esgrima una vez más......

Naruto: ¿Quieres verlo? Yae parpadeó, sorprendida, con un rostro tonto hacia mi quien contestó rápidamente. Saqué el smartphone de mi bolsillo y cargué el encuentro que grabé hace un tiempo y se lo muestro a Yae. 

Yae: ¿¡Esto es, cómo !? ¡Ah! ¿¡Yo, estoy, estoy en el yo!? ¡El vizconde-dono también! Elsie dono también está allí! Uwaa, ¿qué es esto? ¡Me estoy moviendo por mi cuenta! ¡Aunque estoy aquí! Eh, ¿¡este no soy yo sin Lindsey!? No, ¿¡Lindsey también está aquí!? ¿Cómo   
está sucediendo esto?

Yae: ¡¡Ouch!!

Naruto: Regaño a Yae que esta en pánico con un golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella estaba exagerando. Fue un poco interesante. Esta es mi magia sin atributo que registra un evento en ese momento y puede usarlo para verlo de nuevo ... esto es algo así. Grabé el encuentro de hace un rato.

Yae: ¡Es increíble! ¡Esta magia! ¿Qué magia es?

Naruto: Ah, ¿smartphone?

Yae: Sumaartohon ... Esa es una magia que no he oído. Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar si se trata de una magia sin atributo.

Naruto: Elsie cruzó los brazos y revolvió su cerebro intentando pensar. Mientras tanto, Yae agarró el teléfono inteligente y mira la pantalla con intensa concentración. Llegó a la escena donde Yae fue derribado poco después .. 

Yae: ¡Aquí está! La espada que debería haber sido balanceada al frente de Yae, es balanceada al cuerpo desde el principio. 

Lindsey: Ciertamente, debería haberse dirigido a la cabeza de Yae. 

Elsie: ¿Qué significa eso?

Lindsey: Quién sabe…

Naruto: Elsie quien estaba viendo la pantalla junto a mí oyó y sacudió su cabeza como si ella no supiera el significado, 

Yae: Etto, ¡Naruto dono! Esto, ¿¡puedo ver esto de nuevo!?   
Naruto: Puedes. Cuantas veces quieres. ¿Lo pongo desde el principio? ¿O desde cuando   
te golpearon?

Yae: ¡Desde cuando me golpearon! 

Naruto: Lo manejo por un momento y luego se lo enseño a Yae. El vizconde se acerca a Yae, justo así se balancea en su cintura. Mientras pensaba, no importaba cuántas veces, no había movimiento alguno. Pero, estoy seguro en ese momento ..... La sombra de espada ......

Elsie: ¿Sombra de espada?

Yae: unas palabras. Es una técnica de espada para elevar tu espíritu de lucha. No hay sustancia ya que es una ilusión. Sin embargo, porque está hecho con espíritu hay una presencia. Por lo tanto, reconoces su existencia involuntariamente de. El vizconde usó probablemente la sombra de la espada encima pero la espada verdadera fue dirigida al lado. Si sientes el espíritu de lucha y lo mueves, esa es la espada de la sombra. La verdadera espada sin el espíritu de lucha estaba   
apuntando hacia el lado. Yo fui completamente atrapada ...

Naruto: Así que ... ... algo así como mostrar una ilusión. Pensé que estaría deprimida de nuevo después de ver la realidad, pero una sonrisa ligera está flotando en su rostro. Eso ... no es una sonrisa de resignación, ¿entendió algo? Sin embargo, se retira lentamente mientras ella está murmurando algo. 

Yae: Mi espada no tiene una sombra ... hm. Ya veo la razón. No es esperar que el oponente muestre una apertura, sino hacer que el oponente muestre una apertura ... eso es también ...

Lindsey: Ooi, ¿Yae? ¿Estás bien?

Yae: Estoy agradecido a Naruto dono. Me has ayudado 

Naruto: Recibo el smartphone de Yae quien tiene un rostro brillante y lo devuelvo a mi bolsillo. Bueno, me alegro de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse de pie de nuevo. 

Yae: Voy a entrenar más y más para volverme más fuerte. Junto con todos. 

Elsie: ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Naruto: Nos reímos juntos mientras Yae y Elsie chocan los cinco. Bien, esto es juventud. 

Lindsey: Por favor de inclúyanme también ...

Naruto: Una voz aparentemente reprochable viene del asiento del conductor. ¡Ah! No es como si la hubiéramos olvidado. Lo siento, Lindsey. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	18. Capítulo 18: Compras y Productos Imperfectos

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Ya que llegamos a la capital con mucho esfuerzo, no podemos regresar enseguida. Todavía tenemos un poco de dinero, así que decidimos ir de compras. Tal vez debo decir, se hizo sin decidir. Yo no sería capaz de actuar contra las tres mujeres. Temporalmente confiamos el transporte a la posada no habíamos planeado alojarnos aquí, así que tuvimos que pagar una tarifa y decidimos que nos reuniríamos aquí de nuevo en 3 horas. Las tres chicas parecen estar moviéndose juntas, pero decidí moverme a otro lugar. No voy a llevar sus paquetes. Además, también tengo cosas que quiero comprar. Ahora entonces, confirmo el lugar en el ... mapa ... Es ancho .... Como se esperaba de una capital real. ¿Es posible buscar? Armadura ... tienda ... clic .... Algunos alfileres cayeron en el mapa cuando busqué y mostraron las ubicaciones de las tiendas de armadura, ¿La más cercano está ...... en frente? Cuando levanté la mirada, había una tienda de armaduras con un escudo colgado como un letrero. Ni siquiera necesitaba usar la función de búsqueda .... 

Dependiente: Bienvenido.

Naruto: Cuando entré, había varios escudos y armaduras,guanteletes y cascos, etc. Detrás del mostrador hay un alegremente sonriente y agradable tendero. Perdone, ¿puedo ver un poco? 

Dependiente: Por favor, por supuesto. Por favor coja y véalos.

Naruto: Acepto la oferta del tendero y veo la armadura cuidadosamente. Compré la espada para la primera tarea del gremio, pero, de alguna manera, pospusimos el equipo protector. Voy a comprarlo ahora ya que es una buena oportunidad. Ya que estoy en la capital real, quiero comprar algo bueno si es posible. Pero, qué hacer .... Considero la movilidad importante, no creo que vaya a ser adecuado para una armadura de metal. Será difícil moverse con una armadura completa. Por lo tanto, tendrá que ser una especie de equipo ligero como armadura de cuero.... Disculpe, ¿cuál es su mejor armadura aquí? 

Dependiente: Ah, todas excepto de metal.

Naruto: ¿Algo que no sea metal? 

Dependiente: Si es así, esta armadura de rinoceronte manchada es la mejor. 

Naruto: ¿Rinoceronte manchado? 

Dependiente: Como su nombre indica, es un rinoceronte con un diseño manchado. Esta armadura fue hecha de esa piel y es más fuerte y más durable que una armadura de cuero normal. 

Naruto: Intento golpear la armadura repetidamente y es ciertamente resistente. Pero, ¿esto es menor que la armadura de metal? 

Dependiente: Eso, bueno ... si no está encantada con poder mágico entonces es ordinaria. 

Naruto: Encantamiento mágico. Si no recuerdo mal, estaba agregando potencia mágica a las herramientas. Hay un asombroso número pequeño de ellos, como los que se encuentran en ruinas antiguas o herencias liberadas de los nobles caídos. Estas son las únicas maneras en que se pueden obtener. ¿Hay alguna armadura encantada aquí? 

Dependiente: No las vendemos aquí. Porque ese tipo de cosas son considerablemente caras. Creo que la tienda de armaduras Belkut en la Calle Este tienen de ellas, pero sólo los nobles hacen negocios allí.

Naruto: El dueño de la tienda responde con una cara preocupada. Un proveedor de nobles eh. Podría ser un poco imposible. ¿Espera un minuto? ¿La tienda acepta esto tal vez? 

Dependiente: ¿Qué es esto…? ¿¡E, Esto es de la Casa del Duque!? ¿¡Es un invitado de honor relacionado con la casa del Duque!? 

Naruto; La tez del dueño de la tienda cambió cuando le mostré la medalla que recibí del duque. 

Dependiente: Si ese es el caso, creo que está bien, la casa del duque garantiza el estatus social, no debería haber ningún problema.

Naruto: Pagué una propina para disculparme por tomar su tiempo con una moneda de plata y salí de la tienda. Viajo hacia Belkut mientras observo el mapa. Aunque empecé a entenderlo mientras caminaba en la capital real. Pero una vez más estoy sorprendido de que haya otras razas distintas de los humanos. Se llaman semi humanos y tienen varios rasgos específicos de su raza, pero lo que me sorprendió sobre todo la existencia de hombres bestia. No los vi en Leaflet, pero los hombres bestias se ven aquí y allá. Aunque dije hombres bestias, son los que tienen un cuerpo humano y una cabeza de animal, no algo como el llamado Minotauro. Por ejemplo, esa chica bestia zorro que se está acercando delante de mí. Todo es igual que cualquier otro ser humano, con la excepción de las orejas y la cola. Las orejas que se pegan encima de su cabeza son del mismo color que su largo pelo rubio con negro en la extremidad, por el contrario el extremo de la cola que crece hacia fuera es blanca. Aparte de las orejas encima de sus cabezas, también tienen orejas en la misma posición que los humanos. Estoy seguro de que Lindsey dijo que puedes usar esto para distinguir entre principal y secundario, pero no sé los detalles.¿Oh? De alguna manera esa chica zorro, parece estar mirando alrededor inquieta como si estuviera buscando algo ...... ¿está perdida por casualidad? Tiene un rostro terriblemente preocupado. Incluso así, ¿nadie va a ayudara? Incluso las ciudades en este mundo ..... Ok, voy a llamarla. Um, ¿pasa algo malo?

Fox san: ¡Hiya, hiya! ¡Qué pafha!

Naruto: Ah, se mordió la lengua. Ella abre los ojos y mira en mi dirección. Por favor, cálmate, no soy una persona sospechosa ...... No soy sospechoso ¿verdad?, probablemente. No pierdas la confianza y tengas miedo ahora. Bueno, parece que estás preocupada por algo. Me preguntaba si te pasó algo malo. 

Fox san: Ah, Um, um yo, me separé de mi compañero...... 

Naruto: Como pensé está perdida, 

Fox san: para cuando me perdiera, decidimos un punto de reunión, pero no sé dónde queda ese lugar......

Naruto: Fox-san comienza a sentirse desanimada y baja la voz. Sus orejas y cola parecen estar bajando débilmente también. ¿Dónde está ese lugar de reunión? 

Fox san: Etto ... Estoy segura de que es una tienda de magia llamada Luca.

Naruto: Tienda de magia Luca eh. Saqué mi smartphone y utilicé la búsqueda en el mapa. Está aquí, está aquí. Es una tienda en el camino de Belkut, que bien.Te voy a guiar si es a esa tienda. Iba en esa dirección también.

Fox san: ¿¡Es cierto!? Muchas grafhias! 

Naruto; Ah, se mordió la lengua otra vez. De alguna manera esta chica no puede calmarse. Me pregunto si es más joven que Elsie. Creo que tiene alrededor de 12, 13 años sus orejas y cola la hacen ver muy linda tambien la ayuda que tiene un lindo cuerpo desarrollado para su edad se ve muy kawai.Según el mapa, caminamos por este camino. El nombre de esta chica parece ser Alma. 

Alma: ¿Naruto san visita la capital?

Naruto: No, es por un trabajo. Pero ya está terminado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Alma Vine por el trabajo de onee chan también. Yo quería ver la capital.

Naruto: Alma sonríe. Tiene una expresión que hizo que su mirada anterior parezca una mentira. Veo la tienda de magia poco tiempo después mientras tengo una charla infantil. Y de pie frente a esa tienda hay una mujer bestia. Ella salió corriendo cuando nos vio.   
¡Alma!

Alma: ¡Ah, Onee-chan!

Naruto: Tatataa, Alma corrió y saltó al pecho de la persona que parece ser su hermana mayor. La mujer también la abraza estrechamente. la hermana mayor es también un mujer bestia zorro. Pero más mayor que Alma y adulta también. Su atmósfera digna da la impresión que la hace parecer un soldado. 

Fox san: ¡Me tenías preocupada! Te separaste tan de repente. 

Alma: Lo siento ... .Pero estaba bien porque Naruto san me trajo aquí junto con él.

Naruto: En el momento en que notó mi existencia, bajó la cabeza profundamente. 

Fox san: Por cuidar a mi hermana menor. Tienes mi gratitud. 

Naruto: No no, fue un encuentro agradable.Querían devolver la gratitud pero decliné cuando les dije que tenía un recado que   
hacer. Si es sólo esto, no es suficiente ir tan lejos. Dejé el lugar inmediatamente después de los saludos. Alma agitó su mano indefinidamente. Me despido de ambas, cuando me acerco a Belkut, el edificio circundante parece gradualmente sentirse como se hubiera sido hecho con estilo. Veo la tienda unos momentos después.   
La tienda tiene una apariencia de ladrillo realmente formal, me siento un poco nervioso. De hecho, se siente como una tienda de marca.   
Como esperaba me siento fuera de lugar. Ellos rechazan a visitantes en la puerta.   
Bueno, no es que haya algo así como un guardián aquí. No se puede evitar, no puedo permanecer aquí para siempre. De todos modos, vamos a intentar entrar. Cuando abrí la puerta hecha extravagantemente y entré, una joven asistente vino   
a saludarme inmediatamente. 

Dependiente: Bienvenido a Belkut. ¿Esta es tu primera vez en esta tienda? 

Naruto: Ah, sí. Es la primera vez.

Dependiente: Bueno, ¿tienes algo con que probar tu estatus social, o algo así como una carta de presentación de alguien? Ya veo, así es como los clientes primerizos son rechazados. Así que deben tener   
una referencia de alguien. Saqué la medalla del duque de mi bolsillo y la muestro a la ayudante de la tienda. La onee san también tiembla como el dueño de la tienda en la tienda de armaduras de hace un rato y arquea su cabeza profundamente. 

Dependiente: Lo he confirmado. Muchas gracias. Y entonces, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte hoy? 

Naruto: Quiero que me muestres la armadura encantada que tienes. 

Dependiente: Entendido, por aquí por favor.

Naruto: Cuando fui guiado por el onee san y llegué a la esquina trasera de la tienda, varias cosas estaban exhibidas desde armaduras que tenían un brillo magnífico hasta cosas de aspecto ordinario como guantes de cuero que parecía ser baratos. ¿Están todos estos encantados?

Dependiente: Sí, por ejemplo, este Escudo Espejo está encantado con un reflejo de ataque mágico, este Guantelete Hercúleo está encantado con un encantamiento mágico de fuerza física.  
Naruto:..... Ciertamente, puedo sentir algún tipo de poder mágico. ¿Huh? ¿Cuándo llegué al punto donde pude sentir el poder mágico? Hmm ... es por el efecto de Dios, supongo. 

Dependiente: Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas estás buscando?

Naruto: Ah, algo que no esté hecho de metal ... o mejor dicho, me gustaría algo que no sea pesado, pero duradero. 

Dependiente: Déjame ver ... Entonces, qué tal esta chaqueta de cuero. Está encantada con la resistencia a la espada, resistencia al fuego y resistencia al rayo.

Naruto: Hmm .. No está mal pero ... .el diseño es ... .Pienso que el lamé unido en él es un poco llamativo. En cuanto al dragón bordado en la espalda es francamente también vergonzoso.   
De repente, noto un abrigo blanco colgado en la esquina de la tienda. Es un abrigo largo con pelaje en el cuello y las mangas. ¿Y esta? 

Dependiente: Éste de aquí es resistente a espada, a prueba de calor, a prueba de frío, resistente a armas contundentes, Además,   
resistente contra grandes ataques, Magia ha sido aplicada a él pero, tiene un pequeño problema a él

Naruto: ¿Un problema?

Dependiente: Los efectos de resistencia mágica sólo se aplican a los atributos que el portador tiene aptitud. Por el contrario, el daño que no se resiste se duplica." En otras palabras, si la persona tiene aptitud de fuego, recibirá una resistencia superior al fuego. Si esa persona no tiene aptitud de viento, no sólo no será resistente a los rayos, el daño será muy grande ... es lo que significa.

Naruto: Aparentemente, el rayo es parte del árbol del atributo viento ... no sé por qué. Así que es como una espada de doble filo. Por ejemplo, será ventajoso cuando tu enemigo sea un monstruo de atributo de fuego, pero el riesgo será mayor si tu enemigo es un multi atributo.   
¡Bueno, nada que ver conmigo supongo! Porque tengo todos los atributos. ¿Puedo probarme esto?

Dependiente: Siéntete libre. 

Naruto: Tomo el abrigo, mientras compruebo la sensación con mis manos, por ahora voy a intentar ponerlo. Sí, el tamaño no es ningún problema. Intento moverme ligeramente pero no hay interferencia con el movimiento, tampoco hay sensación de incomodidad. Me gusta.   
¿Cuánto cuesta este?

Dependiente: Ya que esto es un poco barato, se trata de ocho monedas de oro.

Naruto: Eso es alrededor de 800,000 yen. ¿Eso es barato? ¡Eso es caro! Pero esta cantidad es aceptable si piensa en los efectos. Mi sentido del dinero se está volviendo raro. Entonces, por favor. aquí está el dinero. 

Dependiente: Una moneda de oro blanco ¿no? Por favor, espere un momento. La onee san volvió al mostrador y se acercó con dos monedas de oro en la bandeja de plata. Las tomo y las pongo en mi cartera y luego me dirijo hacia la salida de la tienda. 

Dependiente: Muchas gracias. Esperamos volver a verle de nuevo. 

Naruto: Mientras estoy siendo visto por la onee san inclinando su cabeza, dejo Belkut. Pude obtener una buena armadura. Aunque es un poco cara....

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	19. Capítulo 19: Cambiando y Entonces Volviendo

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Después de comprar el abrigo, fui a un restaurante cercano y tomé una comida ligera, luego fui a la tienda de magia Luca. Alma y su hermana ya no estaban allí. Entré en la tienda y compré un libro relacionado con la magia sin atributo. En el caso de los seis tipos de atributo de magia comprarías un libro mágico de una tienda de magia, aprenderías el hechizo, lo practicarías y harías uno propio, sin embargo, la magia sin atributo estaba individualizada. Así que no era algo así.

Sin embargo, este cubría toda magia inusual en todo el mundo, también había cosas que parecían ser incidentes mágicos interesantes. Esto es, naturalmente, casi completamente toda magia sin atributo. Esto, para mí, es invaluable. Además, no era caro. Bueno, por supuesto que no lo era. No era un libro para aprender magia sino algo para leer únicamente para recreación.

Después lo que quedaba era comprar recuerdos para Mika. 

Compré un surtido de galletas y decidí volver a reunirme con todas las demás. Pronto iba a oscurecer.

Linsey: Ah, finalmente estás aquí. ¡Eres tan lento!

Naruto: ¿Huh? Hola a todo mundo ¿no es temprano? Ni siquiera es el momento de encontrarnos. La carreta que estaba delante de la posada en la que estaban las tres chicas, que tenía una cantidad considerable de paquetes, estaba esperando. ¿Cuánto han comprado exactamente?

Elsie: ¿Oh-? Qué pasa Naruto, ¿compraste un abrigo? En un tono de burla, Elsie evalúa lo que compré.

Naruto: Ah, este es un abrigo que está encantado con magia. Tiene reducción a todos los atributos de ataques mágicos. También es a prueba de espadas, a prueba de calor, a prueba de frío y a prueba de efectos anormales.

Yae: Reducciones de todos los atributos, eso es asombroso ... ¿Cuánto te costó?

Elsie: Ocho monedas de oro. ¡Es Costoso! ... Pero cuando piensas en el efecto no es tan caro, supongo.

Naruto: Aparentemente el sentido del valor del dinero de Elsie se está volviendo raro. Todas se reunieron, subimos al carro y partimos. Yae sostuvo las rienas mientras yo estaba rodeado de chicas; ya que la zona de asientos era tan pequeña tuve que sentarme detrás de Yae quien estaba sentada en la parte del conductor.

Podría haber usado «Gate» aquí y regresado a Leaflet inmediatamente. Pero yo quería evitar destacar. Así que tomamos nuestro tiempo y dejamos la capital.

Mostramos nuestras medallas, así que fue fácil salir de la capital. Cuando llegamos a una distancia que hizo que la Capital parezca muy pequeña, yo hice que Yae detenga la carreta.

Yae: ¿Qué vas a hacer en un lugar como este. Yae, que no conocía la magia Gate, preguntó.

Naruto: Debemos salir en la carretera justo fuera de la ciudad en lugar de en medio de ella.

Elsie: Sí, eso probablemente sería mejor.

Naroto Mientras escuchaba lo que Elsie decía, me concentré en la magia creciendo en mi mano mientras creaba una imagen mental de la ubicación.

«Gate» Un portal de luz aparece delante de nosotros. Es aproximadamente el tamaño de la carreta para que pueda pasar.

Yae: ¿¡Qué clase de magia Es eso!?

Lindsey: Sí, adelante adelante.

Naruto: Confundida, Yae mueve la carrera hacia adelante con prisa. En el otro lado del

portal, el sol estaba justo detrás de la montaña en el lado oeste de Leaflet.

Elsie: Es muy conveniente. Esta magia.

Naruto: La carreta se movió alrededor de 5 días de distancia en un momento Aunque no puede ir a un lugar en el que nunca he estado antes.

Yae: Entonces, ¿¡qué, acaba de pasar que tipo de magia es !?

Naruto: Aunque nos sentimos aliviados de que habíamos regresado, miramos a Yae que parecía como si todavía no tuviera ni idea de lo que había sucedido.

Debido a que estaba casi oscuro, decidimos volver con Zanack mañana Paramos la carreta delante de Luna de Plata y nos reportamos a Mika tan pronto como entramos en la tienda. Debería ser obvio pero nada ha cambiado en Luna de Plata desde cuando nos fuimos. Sin embargo, cuando abrimos la puerta había una cosa que era diferente de lo habitual.

Dependiente: Bienvenido. ¿Vas a pasar la noche? 

Naruto: Del otro lado del mostrador, frente a nosotros, se erguía un hombre de bigote rojo y sólido. ¿Eh? ¿Quien?...... Um .... Nos quedamos aquí ...... Volvimos de un trabajo ...

Dependiente: Ah, ¿los clientes que ya se están quedando? Lo siento, no te había visto antes.

Naruto: Umm, ¿dónde está Mika?

Mika: ¿Huh? ¿Chicos están de vuelta? Fueron extremadamente rápidos.

Naruto: Mika apareció desde la cocina usando un delantal.

Mika, ¿quién es esta persona?

Mika: Ah, todavía no lo han conocido. Él es mi padre. Cambió de lugar conmigo mientras estabas fuera.

Doran: Soy Doran. Encantado de conocerte.

Naruto: Agarré la mano que estaba tendida ante mí. Su color de pelo parecía ciertamente igual. Allí personajes eran similares también, ninguno molestó z tiendas de la ciudad.  
Ah, entonces Doran, ¿puedo pedirte un cuarto para esta chica?

Doran: Seguro.

Naruto: Empujé a Yae hacia el mostrador. Mientras ella estaba manejando las formalidades, el resto de nosotros llevó nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones. Elsie, que había devuelto la carreta, regresó.

Ah, Mika, aquí hay un recuerdo.

Mika: Oh, gracias, gracias. Como estuvo la capital. Era enorme. Y había mucha gente 

Naruto: Mientras aceptaba las galletas de recuerdo, Mika preguntó riendo. Sinceramente regresamos inmediatamente. No estuvimos allí un día entero. Si usamos la puerta para volver, la próxima vez pasaríamos más tiempo mirando alrededor.

En celebración de un regreso seguro, Mika nos trajo de cenar. Aunque, comimos un poco de lo que Mika había hecho, Yae comió varias veces lo que nosotros. Tenía mala economía de combustible, demonios. Mika y Doran también se sorprendieron.

Después de eso sólo Yae trajo una carga de comida más a su habitación. Por buena razón.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	20. Capítulo 20: Confianza y Completando la Solicitud

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Al día siguiente volvimos a la tienda de Zanack para completar la solicitud. Volvimos tan rápido que Zanack quedó atónito, pero después de explicar sobre la magia Gate rápidamente lo aceptó. Esta es la respuesta del vizconde Sordric. Después de que Zanack tomó la carta de nosotros, confirmó el sello, luego lo abrió y sacó el contenido, luego lo revisó. 

Zanack: Ciertamente. Gracias por tu duro trabajo. 

Naruto: Oh, y esto también. La mitad de la tarifa del transporte. Terminamos sin necesitarla, así que la estamos devolviendo. Le presenté la bolsa de dinero como estaba. 

Zanack: Eres honesto, ¿no? Si hubieras callado lo de Gate, entonces no hubieras tenido que devolverla.

Naruto: La confianza es la mejor divisa en los negocios. Como un comerciante debe entender eso, ¿verdad Zanack? 

Zanack: …Es verdad. La confianza es la fortuna de un comerciante. Si eso se pierde no hay negocio. Si uno traicionara eso regresaría a aplastarlos. 

Naruto: Mientras decía eso, Zanack tomó la bolsa de dinero. Y para prueba de que la solicitud fue terminada, la tarjeta con el número de la solicitud fue estampada y regresó a nosotros. Después de eso, sólo necesitábamos ir al gremio para entregarla y aceptar la recompensa. Después de que Zanack expresó su gratitud, salimos de la tienda. Luego nos dirigimos directamente al gremio. Después de entrar en el gremio, había un montón de gente mirando al tablero de solicitudes. Yae, para quien era la primera vez que venía aquí, miró alrededor inquieta, y nos dirigimos al mostrador juntos. Entonces el empleado aceptó la tarjeta estampada por Zanack, y la solicitud fue completada. 

Dependiente: Por favor, entreguen su tarjeta del gremio.Los tres presentamos nuestra tarjeta del gremio, y el empleado selló cada una de ellas con una magia, *pon* *pon* *pon*. Aquí está la recompensa de 7 monedas de plata. Gracias por completar la solicitud, buen trabajo.

Naruto: Mientras tomaba la recompensa del mostrador, llamé a Yae quien estaba detrás. Disculpe, me gustaría registrar a esta chica. 

Dependiente: ¿Registrar? Muy bien. 

Naruto: Mientras explicaba el proceso de registro a Yae, dividí la recompensa entre nosotros, la última iba a ser utilizada para el gasto de comida más tarde. 

Lindsey: Pero sabes…. Se siente extraño que la recompensa de dos monedas de plata se sienta tan poco.

Elsie: Lo sé, verdad. Después de recibir esas monedas de oro blanco como una recompensa mi sentido del valor del dinero se ha deformado.

Naruto: Elsie murmuró distraída y le respondí sonriendo con ironía.   
El dinero que habíamos conseguido del duque fue dinero inesperado. No debemos confiar en eso para nuestros medios de vida tanto como sea posible. 

Yae: Estoy registrada 

Naruto: Yae estaba feliz mostrándonos su nueva tarjeta. A pesar de que era una tarjeta negra de principiante a diferencia de la nuestra. Al ver que todos los demás tenían un color diferente, el rostro de Yae cayó un poco. Aunque los niveles no eran realmente diferentes, las solicitudes enterrarían esa diferencia tarde o temprano. Yae quería aceptar inmediatamente un trabajo, así que nos fuimos al tablero de solicitudes. Cuando los miembros que tienen diferentes colores de la tarjeta forman un grupo, al mayor número de tarjetas con el mismo color se le da prioridad. Así que aunque Yae tenga una tarjeta negra, tomar las solicitudes de nivel púrpura no será un problema. Todos leen las aplicaciones publicadas en el tablero. Ruinas en el norte ... Subyugación ... Mega .... ¿Slime? Esta solicitud todavía está aquí. Oigan esto ... 

Chicas: " " "¡¡¡No!!!" " "

Naruto: Todos las chicas se negó al unísono. ¿En serio? El número de voces aumentó en uno. Al parecer, a Yae no le gustaban las cosas viscosas también. Muy mal…Al final, seleccionamos un Oso tigre, ya fuera un oso o un tigre que no conocíamos, era solicitud de subyugación. A pesar era en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, y no podía usar Gate, todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca para caminar. Bueno, también podría ir por allí. Indicaré la conclusión, el oso tigre era un oso con rayas de tigre. Ah, también tenía dientes de sable de tigre. Vive en las montañas de Iwa, fue sorprendente cuando atacó de repente, pero Yae básicamente lo acabó sola. Rompimos un colmillo del oso tigre como prueba, y regresamos al gremio. Entonces volvimos con el colmillo, solicitud completada. Hemos completado la solicitud en sólo dos horas desde el principio hasta el final. Tenemos 12 monedas de plata. Hay un límite a lo rápido que uno puede ser. Debido a que todavía había tiempo decidimos tomar una más, principalmente para calmar a Yae, y luego fuimos a cenar. Fuimos a Padre por nuestra celebración por la Solicitud completa, registro en el gremio de Yae y la primera subyugación de Yae. Decidimos tomar algo ligero para comer y beber, entonces todos pedimos helado de vainilla. Yae, que aún no lo había comido, se sorprendió y comenzó a comer golosamente. Cuando regresamos, Aeru pidió algunos nuevos artículos para el menú. ¿Qué sería bueno la próxima vez? Creo que haré algunas investigaciones sobre eso.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	21. Capítulo 21: Lluvia y el Tablero de Shougi

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Dos semanas después de regresar de la capital. Está lloviendo afuera. Comenzó hace 3 días y no ha parado todavía. Parece que este mundo también tiene algo así como una temporada de lluvias. Hasta que cese la lluvia, el trabajo del gremio está suspendido. Dicho esto, estoy estudiando magia. Bueno, el libro que compré en la capital era sólo el libro de magia sin atributo del que me parecía que podía recoger los hechizos. Alrededor de 500 páginas ... He leído solamente 1/3 del libro pero, había un grandioso total de 4 que parecían ser de cualquier uso. Cada página tenía cerca de 50 hechizos así que había alrededor de 25000 hechizos en todos ... Así que, tarde o temprano habría alrededor de 4 de cada 25000~ sobre 1/6250avo ... ¿eh? Los que aprendí fueron: Efecto mágico dado a los elementos materiales «Enchantment», Paralizar un objetivo y hacerlos inmóviles «Paralyze», Cambiar la forma de los productos minerales y de madera «Modeling», Búsqueda de temas identificados «Search», estas 4. Enchantment= encantamiento, Paralyze= paralizar, Modeling=Modelado, Search= Busqueda. Entre estos «Modeling» y «Search» son bastante útiles. Bueno, también son algo molestas para nosotros. «Modeling» toma el material que tiene y lo reforma en la imagen que tienes en tu mente. Además de tomar una cantidad considerable de tiempo no es algo que se puede hacer en un instante, si no tienes una imagen firme en tu mente se convertirá en algo extraño. Como una prueba, hice un tablero de Shougi pero, había una fila demás, y los cuadrados de la cuadrícula eran demasiado grandes y las líneas tenían protuberancias en ellas. Una imagen detallada era considerablemente difícil de mantener. Era mucho más fácil hacer uno mirando una imagen del real, así que saqué la imagen de un tablero de Shougi en mi smartphone y completé el tablero mientras miraba la imagen. Me vino a la mente a shikamaru y asuma jugando shougi en el patio de la casa de los nara. Si me vieran ahora creando un juego completo de shougi se reirian de mi «Search» era algo que era útil para adquirir la localización de artículos perdidos, o eso pensé. En realidad, esta magia era capaz de buscar más ampliamente. Pensé que este mundo no tenía vainilla, pero hice una búsqueda de prueba en el mercado y la encontré rápidamente. No era la vainilla que conocía pero "Koko" como se llamaba, tenía la forma   
inusual de un pequeño tomate. Sin embargo, parecía y olía igual que la real, por lo que era una alternativa bastante buena. A pesar de que el nombre y la forma eran diferentes, la cosa que decidí era Vainilla" resultó estar en lo correcto. Es realmente amplio. Pero, esto también tenía una falla, como el estrecho rango útil. A unos 50 metros de radio desde el punto central. No era realmente algo que pudiera ser usado para buscar a otra persona. Tengo hambre…… Mirando el tiempo que estaba después del almuerzo, no era de extrañar. Guardé el libro, miré la habitación del hotel y bajé las escaleras. En el comedor estaban Doran y el dueño de Tienda de Armas Kumachi, Bararu san estaban   
sentados, uno frente al otro. Entre los dos estaba el tablero cuadrado de madera. ¿Shougi de nuevo?

Doran: Sí.

Naruto: Con su línea de visión clavada en el tablero, sin mirar respondió Doran, mientras sonreía con asombro. El tablero de Shougi era sólo algo que yo hice para la prueba de «Modeling», pero quien tuvo más interés en este fue Doran san de la posada. Después de explicarle las reglas, él se volvió perfectamente adicto a él y trató de amarrar a cualquier persona que él podría en un juego. Bararu san era igual de adicto y cada vez que tenían tiempo libre los azulejos se romperían. Bueno, honestamente la adicción de Bararu san me salvó. Hasta que él vino, ya que no había otro oponente para jugar, me hicieron jugar incontables veces. A pesar de que sabía las reglas no era muy bueno en él. No era algo que realmente quería hacer. Al principio podría ganar, pero ahora mismo no soy rival para Doran. Debido a que es algo que te gusta naturalmente eres bueno en eso, es algo que se dice a menudo. Preguntando a Mika quien estaba en la cocina por algo de almorzar. No queriendo interrumpir a los dos mientras jugaban me siento un poco lejos de ellos. Bararu san, ¿está bien la tienda? 

Bararu: En esta lluvia apenas habrá visitantes. Dejé las cosas a mi esposa. De todos modos, Naruto dono, ¿podrías hacer otro set de Shougi?

Naruto: ¿Eh? Ya le di un set, ¿no? Requería practicar en casa, hice otro set y se lo di a Bararu san el otro día y lo había entregado. 

Doran: Shimon de la tienda de artículos dijo que él quería uno. Por favor.

Naruto: Bueno, está bien, pero...Alguien que estaba mejor adaptado debería hacer uno, o eso pensé, se necesita un buen tiempo para realmente hacer un tablero adecuado. 

Bararu: Ah gracias. Con este, Jaque.

Doran: ¿¡Como paso esto!?" 

Naruto: Doran estaba cruzando los brazos mirando e tablero después de haber dicho eso, entonces Bararu cruzó los brazos también y miró al tablero. Son realmente adictos. No pensé que sería así. 

Mika: Siento la espera. Oigan ustedes dos deberían darse un descanso. 

Doran: Lo siento. Esto es lo mejor. 

Naruto: Con una cara implorante, Doran miró a Mika. Bueno, si no llovía, estos dos no pasarían toda la tarde jugando. Usar la lluvia como excusa era otra manera verlo. Lo que Mika había traído para almorzar era pasta de hierbas de montaña, sopa de tomate y un par de manzanas en rodajas. Hablando de eso, Mika, ¿sabes dónde están las demás?

Mika: Lindsey está en su cuarto creo, Elsie y Yae salieron.

Naruto: ¿En esta lluvia?

Mika:Ellas fueron a Parent para comprar un pastel nuevo.

Naruto: Oh, ¿eso eh? Después de encontrar la vainilla después, hablé con Aeru e hizo pastel de vainilla. Bueno, les enseñé cómo hacerlo y les dije la receta, pero básicamente solo vi. Pero, aun así estaba delicioso. Me dejé llevar y les pedí que hicieran pastel de fresa también. Cuando Elsie se enteró, quiso saber por qué no traje ninguno a casa y me agarró del cuello. Qué irrazonable.   
El nuevo pastel iba a ser vendido hoy. ... Aún así, no tenían que salir en esta   
lluvia. El apego a los dulces es aterrador. 

Elsie: Estoy en casa, me mojé.

Yae: Estoy en casa. 

Naruto: Otto, hablando del diablo, ambas entraron por la puerta. Cerrando sus paraguas y apoyándolos contra la entrada.Este mundo no tiene paraguas de vinilo. Este tiene la forma de un paraguas, pero son básicamente de tela. aunque estaban empapados en resina de árbol haciéndolos repelentes al agua. 

Mika: Bienvenidas. ¿Lo compraste?

Elsie: Perfectamente. Gracias a la lluvia había menos gente.

Naruto: Elsie se levantó y mostró la bolsa. Qué linda sonrisa, de verdad. 

Yae: Estaba delicioso.

Naruto: ¿Ya comiste? ¿Cuántos fueron? 

Yae: Aquí, éste es de Mika.

Mika: Gracias. Lo pagaré más tarde. 

Naruto: Elsie sacó cuatro cajas blancas de la bolsa y colocó una en la mano de Mika. Mika preguntó astutamente ¿Qué pasa con el resto?

Elsie: Uno es para Lindsey, uno más para nosotros, el último es para ser entregado al Duque Alfred naruto llevaselo por favor

Naruto:¿Eh? ¿Porque Yo? O mejor dicho, ¿van a comer más chicas? 

Elsie: ¿Quién más aparte de ti puede ir a la Capital en esta lluvia? ¿No es sentido común dar algo a aquellos que te ayudan?

Naruto: Ustedes deberían venir también, quisiera decir eso, pero la negativa es aterradora. ¿Que es eso ? No hay remedio, puedo ir. Ya que la comida es algo que debe ser comido tan pronto como sea posible. Y, eso es correcto, la última vez que fui a la Capital, el duque mostró gran interés en el Shougi. Debería traer un set como regalo. Después de decirle a Doran de antemano, usé parte de la chatarra que se acumulaba en la parte de atrás. Usando «modeling» hice dos juegos de tableros y piezas de Shougi. Me he acostumbrado a hacerlos después de hacerlo tantas veces. Los completé en unos 10 minutos. Los revisé tentativamente. Sí, están bien. Una vez hice demasiadas torres y obispos antes. Bueno, ya vuelvo. Tomando un paraguas, usaré «Gate» para volver al patio trasero. De modo que atraería la menor atención posible.   
La salida debe ser ... ¿en la sombra de la puerta de la mansión está bien?   
«Gate»

Sussie: ¡Delicioso! ¡Esto es delicioso! 

Ellen: Eso es vergonzoso, Sussie. Pero, es realmente delicioso. Este roll cake.  
Madame Ellen y Sussie estaban muy contentas de comer el roll cake. 

Naruto: Traerlo fue efectivo. El duque también lo comió ruidosamente. 

Duque Alfred: Bueno, yo podría comer esto todo el tiempo, estoy envidioso de la gente en Leaflet. Si pudiera usar esa "Gate" como tú iría a comprarlo todos los días.

Naruto:Si lo desea, le puedo decirle a su chef la receta y cómo hacerlo. No es realmente un secreto.  
Sussie: ¿¡En serio, Naruto !? Madre, ¡podemos comer esto todos los días!

Naruto: La que más reaccionó fue Sussie. Oi, estás babeando, hija del duque. 

Ellen: Oh Sussie. Si fueras a comer esto todos los días engordarías. Come solo cada dos días. 

Naruto: Rio agradablemente a la respuesta de la duquesa. Cada dos días no debería cambiar mucho. Pero, si regreso y Sussie está muy gorda, entonces me sentiré un poco culpable...

Duque Alfred: ¿Y ese es el Shougi que mencionaste antes?

Naruto: Sí. Este es un juego de dos jugadores, por lo tanto, ¿le gustaría jugar?  
Puse el tablero y las piezas delante del duque y puse mis piezas en el tablero. 

Sussie: ¡Padre! ¡Yo también!

Duque Alfred: Bueno, espera un momento. Voy primero. 

Naruto: El duque me imitó y montó sus piezas. Ah, la torre y el obispo van hacia atrás. En primer lugar, el movimiento de las piezas. Esto se llama un Peón, es algo así como un soldado. Puede moverse solo un espacio. El duque aprendió los movimientos de las piezas una tras otra. Está aprendiendo bastante rápido. Si es así, mejorará en poco tiempo.Pero, no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme ... 

Duque Alfred: ¡Un juego más! ¡Sólo un juego más! ¡El siguiente será el último!

Naruto: Ya escuché esa frase ... Al final, el Duque se volvió tan adicto como Doran, desafiándome a juegos interminables. Ya es de noche sabes... Sussie, que se había cansado de esperar, se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Ya lo había pensado, pero este mundo tiene muy pocas diversiones. Así que tenía   
la impresión de que sería así.   
Duque Alfred: Esto es realmente interesante. ¡Debemos conseguir que mi hermano mayor pruebe esto!   
Naruto: Finalmente me liberaron a medianoche. El duque dijo algo completamente inesperado. Yo no pensaba que iba a suceder, pero, el Rey no se volvería adicto, ¿verdad? No solo se dedicaría al Shougi en lugar de la política ... Ah, la lluvia se detuvo.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré. GRACIAS


	22. Capítulo 22: El Caballero sin Cabeza y Las Ruinas

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: ¡Yae, se fue para allá!

Yae: ¡Entendido!

Naruto: Utilizando la muralla derrumbaba como escudo, esa persona desapareció de mi vistan. El sonido metálico resuena contra las paredes. Me doy vuelta y rodeo la muralla, y esa persona y Yae están peleando. El caballero tenía una armadura negra y una gran espada siniestra. De ese enorme cuerpo sólo exuda fuerza. Los dos pies están firmemente plantados en el suelo, y balanceo ambos brazos mientras avanzan con la espada. Bueno, en realidad no había ningún sentimiento de benevolencia. El caballero oscuro ya estaba sin cabeza. Dullahan. El caballero que sufrió una miserable muerte por la guillotina, vagaba sin rumbo, buscando un cuello apropiado para él. El mundo real y la leyenda son diferentes, pero ese era el objetivo de la subyugación. Yae y yo formamos un ataque de pinza contra Dullahan. Yae vio mi señal, confirmando la luz entre mi dedo medio e índice, rápidamente salió de ese lugar. 

Lindsey: Luz penetrante, Sagrada lanza brillante, «Shining Javelin».

Naruto: Desde las puntas de los dedos disparó una lanza de deslumbrante luz recta hacia Dullahan. La lanza disparó a través del hombro izquierdo y el brazo fue arrancado. Sin embargo, sangre no se derrama de la herida como lo haría una herida humana. En lugar de sangre, un liquido negro salió. De el brazo derecho restante giró en mi dirección y bajó. En ese momento, una figura salta de las sombras recto hacia el caballero sin cabeza con los puños volando. Sin vacilar, la sombra emitió un golpe fuerte que lo hizo explotar. Lindsey: ¡Elsie! ¡¿Y los lobos?! ¡Pude acabarlos de alguna manera! ¡Había casi 20 de ellos. Desde lejos Lindsey viene corriendo. Ok, a partir aquí empieza el verdadero espectáculo. A Elsie, quien no esperaba un ataque, Dullahan apunta su cuello con esa espada grande en un instante y la balancea. Elsie se agacha, la evade y rueda repetidamente hacia mí. 

Lindsey: Llamas aparezcan, bola de fuego del purgatorio, Fireball." 

Naruto: La fireball es disparada desde detrás por Lindsey y golpea a Dullahan. La hoja de Yae oscila y evita que la espada caiga. ¡Que obstinado! Será malo si esto se convierte en una lucha prolongada. A diferencia de ellos, si fuéramos golpeados por esa enorme espada incluso una vez, probablemente sería una muerte instantánea, o un brazo en el mejor de los casos. Dullahan ya había perdido su vida, un cadáver, en otras palabras, un no-muerto. Los no muertos son débiles hacia el atributo Luz. Lindsey puede usar el atributo de luz pero no a un grado fuerte. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo .... Yo iré con eso. ¡Lindsey! Utiliza la magia de hielo y detén sus pies. Unos segundos está bien.

Lindsey: ¡Eh? ¡E-Entiendo!

Naruto: Al oír eso, Yae y Elsie comienzan a moverse. Atrayendo la atención de Dullahan, Lindsey y yo trabajamos juntos. Eniendes, nuestro trabajo en equipo es otra cosa. 

Lindsey: Enredadera de hielo, hechizo de congelación, Ice Bind. 

Naruto: La magia de Lindsey se activó, los pies de Dullahan se congelaron en poco tiempo. Para escapar del hechizo, el hielo empieza a agrietarse mientras el caballero sin cabeza levanta sus piernas para salir del viejo, poco a poco comienza a romperse. Como si te dejara. es hora de usar mangekio sharingan eterno y asi utilizar amateratzu en contra del caballero las llamas negras empiezan a desintegrar la armadura del caballero sin cabeza lentamente y Luego recito un ligero hechizo de atributo. Luz penetrante, Sagrada lanza brillante, «Shining Javelin». Inmediatamente después, cuatro lanzas de luz aparecen de las formaciones y salieron disparadas. Todas las lanzas volaron directamente a Dullahan. Una magia sin atributo que permite que varias copias del mismo hechizo se activen simultáneamente. Eso es «Multiply». El caballero sin cabeza no tenía ningún medio para escapar y tomó todo el peso del ataque de las lanzas de luz; La magia de hielo de Lindsey no lo dejaría moverse. Dullahan perdió su brazo derecho, su torso y su pierna izquierda. Luego perdió el pecho y cayó lentamente. La misma negruzco rebosaba de la armadura ya marchita y se esparcía . El caballero sin cabeza no se movió más. 

Elsie: Está acabado, ¿no? 

Elsie: Estoy cansada 

Naruto: murmura aliviada, Yae se agacha en el suelo. 

Yae: No es de extrañar. 

Naruto: Tuvieron que evadir la mayor parte de los ataques continuamente, esas chicas fueron siempre las oponentes de Dullahan. El gran grupo de lobos fue un error de cálculo. Eso fue peligroso ... Lindsey golpea su pecho mientras baja al suelo. Después de unos meses, habíamos elevado nuestro rango de gremio a verde. Negro> Púrpura> Verde> Azul> Rojo> Plata> Oro, nuestro grado era el tercero de la parte inferior. Con esto éramos oficialmente aventureros independientes. Inmediatamente tomamos una solicitud Verde, de vez en cuando debíamos tomar una petición en una ciudad diferente, Elsie había propuesto. Después de ir a la sede del gremio en la capital, tomamos una solicitud verde, entre ellas una para la subyugación de un demonio. Esa fue esta petición. Las ruinas eran originalmente la capital de hace 1000 años. El rey en ese momento echó esta área lejos al parecer. El rey anterior había decidido mudarse a una nueva área que es donde la capital está actualmente. Transferencia de la Capital, por así decirlo. Aunque no se sabe por qué, en este momento las murallas estaban llenas de agujeros, los adoquines y edificios eran apenas visibles, el castillo estaba completamente destrozado, sólo quedaban columnas. Ahora estaba literalmente en ruinas. Demonios y bestias demoniacas vienen y tratan de instalarse en las ruinas, entonces alguien hace una petición para subyugarlas. Sin embargo después se repite otra vez. Parece ser un ciclo sin fin. Si los demonios llegan a establecerse uno tras otro, antes de tiempo habrá una gran cantidad de ellos. La subyugación regular es requerida. 

Elsie: Pero, aunque esta sea la antigua capital, no hay nada aquí .....

Naruto: Mirando alrededor en la cercanía había una pared que se desmoronaba, pared, pared. Aquí en una colina, era una buena posición para comandar desde arriba, el castillo fue construido aquí. ¿Los antepasados del duque y de Sussie también vivieron aquí? Sin embargo, después de transferir la capital, ¿por qué se abandonó este lugar? ¿la capital fue trasladada a la fuerza y el castillo y casas particulares fueron quemados? 

Elsie: Podría ser interesante si el tesoro del Rey estuviera escondido aquí.

Lindsey: No, ese no es el caso. Sería diferente si el país hubiera sido destruido, pero debido a que la capital sólo fue transferida, todo el tesoro se movió también .

Elsie: Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería decirlo.

Naruto: Yae rechazó lo que Elsie había dicho en voz alta. podría haber algo así aquí también. No es algo que no me guste tampoco. La caza del tesoro es el romance de un hombre. De repente, pensé en algo. Podría practicar esa magia aquí. «Search» Tesoro. Podía usar la magia de búsqueda. Puede haber algo que reconozca como tesoro aquí ....... Sí, nada. Obviamente, ¿verdad? 

Elsie: ¿¡Utilizaste «Search» !? ¿encontraste algo?

Naruto: Al menos no hay tesoro cerca de aquí. Respondí con anticipación a Elsie los resultados de la búsqueda. 

Yae: Ya veo… Que mal.

Linsey: pero, Naruto eso es sólo un tesoro que reconoces, todavía podría haber algo de valor alrededor. 

Naruto: Ah, la hermana menor también entiende el romance de la caza del tesoro parece. Como se esperaba de las gemelas. Ciertamente, como dice Lindsey, por ejemplo, podría haber una pintura que valga mucho. Pero, para mí, sólo podría parecer como "algo con garabatos en ella que tiene algo de valor. Incluso si algo se recuperado no se mostrará. Depende de los valores del usuario. Si yo supiera el valor de una pintura entonces algo podría reaccionar. Ése es ciertamente un argumento válido. Tesoro que significa joyas, oro, una Corona, monedas grandes o pequeñas, era ese tipo de imagen. Un, eso significaría ...... Search: Reliquia Histórica. Algo de valor histórico debería atrapar algo ¿cierto? Ah, pero si no sé acerca de algo así, entonces sería inútil   
……Encontré algo. Estaba allí, algo de valor histórico. Las propias ruinas respondieron, pero había algo más allá de eso. Afilando los sentidos. Sí, ciertamente lo siento. 

Yae: ¿¡Do, dónde está Naruto dono.   
Elsie/Lindsey: uuuy se imaginan una reliquia valiosa o un retrato perdido

Naruto……Es por aquí. Parece que está aquí. Es grande, ¿qué es esto?   
Desde dentro de las ruinas fluye el sentimiento. Dirigí mientras las demás   
seguían detrás, pronto había un montón de escombros. ¿Oh? ¿Debajo? ¿Bajo el montón de escombros? ¿Cómo voy a mover este montón de montón de escombros? Mientras estoy sin saber que hacer, Lindsey se trasladó al frente. 

Lindsey: Las llamas estallen, Explosión de carmesí, Explosion.

Naruto: Con un inmenso ruido explosivo, las columnas y escombros volaron. es eso aventarlo por la borda, Lindsey!?

Lindsey:……Está terminado.

Naruto: Yo quien parecía sorprendido, miré desde Lindsey hasta el lugar donde estaba el montón de escombros. ¿Qué es esto, este entusiasmo? De pie en el lugar donde la pila de escombros una vez estaba, el fuerte sentimiento se intensificó aún más. ¿Debajo…..? Bajo mis pies en el pavimento de piedra no hay ...... ¿Qué es esto? Moví una piedra con mi pie y vi algo debajo. Llamé a todo el mundo y limpiaron. Lo que estaba debajo era lo que parecía una alfombra de hierro ancho del tamaño de 2 tatami. En este lugar…Combinando nuestra fuerza lo abrimos. No sé por qué, pero no parece estar oxidado, y se abre con bastante facilidad. ¿Podría ser que no es de hierro en absoluto?   
Y debajo de esto, hay un conjunto de escaleras que conduce más al subterráneo, invitándonos misteriosamente ...

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	23. Capítulo 23: Las Ruinas Subterráneas y el Demonio de Cristal

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Lindsey: Luz aparece, Pequeña Iluminación, Light.

Naruto: En el aire por arriba de la cabeza de Lindsey apareció una pequeña luz. Con paso firme en las escaleras empezamos a descender bajo tierra. Las escaleras dibujaron un ángulo de espiral gradual, ¿hasta qué punto ésta cosa   
va a ir? Mientras seguíamos avanzando, parecía que caminábamos más cerca de las entrañas del infierno, surgió un desasosiego tan estúpido. Después de descender el largo tramo de escaleras, había un amplio pasaje de piedra.   
Señalando hacia delante, lo que había delante era tan oscuro que nada podía ser visto. Había un olor húmedo que causaba un indescriptiblemente humor   
misterioso. 

Elsie: A, algo, se siente mal, un fantasma puede incluso aparecer.

Yae: ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Elsie !? ¡Seguramente, Un fa fa fantasmas no saldria por aqui……¿Cierto?

Naruto: Yae reacciona exageradamente a lo que Elsie murmuró en voz baja. Realmente no me importa, pero chicas pueden por favor dejar de tirar de mi abrigo ... es que me hace difícil caminar ... Lindsey camina voluntariamente a través del pasaje. Tienes algo de agallas. La luz de Lindsey adelante ilumina el paso. Luego nosotros seguimos y avanzamos gradualmente por el siguiente pasaje que gradualmente se eleva y sale a un gran salón. 

Elsie: ¿Qué es esto…?

Naruto: Dibujados en el muro más alejado, parecía haber caracteres o algo así.   
Aproximadamente de 4 metros de altura y 10 metros de longitud, parecía haber líneas continuas de escritura. A medida que me acercaba, más que a los caracteres parecían más cercanos a pictogramas. Algo en el rango de la escritura de alguna civilización antigua o extinta. Lindsey ... ¿puedes leer lo que está escrito aquí?

Lindsey: No, en absoluto. Lenguaje mágico antiguo ... no parece ser esto. 

Naruto: Lindsey responde a mi pregunta mientras no me mira, sino mira a la pared distraídamente. Esto ciertamente clasifica como una reliquia histórica. Incluso un aficionado como yo puede entender eso. Pero, si me preguntara si esto era un tesoro, diría honestamente que era algo más. «Search» habría mostrado esto como resultado. Oh, eso es correcto, al menos debería tomar una foto. Operé el smartphone, presioné el botón de foto en la aplicación de cámara y un brillante flash de luz apareció. 

Chicas: ¿¡U!? ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Naruto: El repentino destello de luz sorprendió a Yae y a las demás. Mostrándoles que estaba bien enseñándoles mi smartphone, respiraron un suspiro de alivio. Las chicas se están acostumbrando gradualmente a mi comportamiento excéntrico. Oh espera, no debería decir cosas como comportamiento excéntrico sobre mí mismo. Tomé fotos de todas las pinturas, pero ¿por qué algo así está en un lugar como este? 

Elsie: ¡Hey, espera! ¡Todos vengan aquí un momento!

Naruto: Elsie levanta de repente su voz. En el lado derecho del vestíbulo estaba señalando una cierta parte de la pared. 

Elsie: Alguien enterró algo aquí.

Naruto: En la pared, había una piedra de diamante transparente parduzca justo en nuestra línea de visión ésta estaba incrustada. Tenía aproximadamente 2 centímetros de diámetro. Una joya, que parecía estar un poco sucia. 

Lindsey: Esto es ... una piedra demoníaca. Este es la piedra demoniaca de atributo de tierra. Si viertes algo de magia, algo puede pasar. 

Elsie: ¿Algo... como una trampa?

Naruto: No puedo decir que no sea algo así ... pero algo así no sea una trampa   
normalmente es impensable. Puedo asentir a la explicación de Lindsey, pero ... ¿qué es, esta inquietud?   
Porque hay un interruptor que quiero empujarlo. Con este sentimiento podría no ser una trampa ... podría estar pensando sobre eso. 

Elsie: Bueno, entonces Naruto, aplica algo de magia.

Naruto: ¿¡Por qué yo!? Con el comentario indiferente de Elsie, me di la vuelta y miré. ¿¡A pesar de que podría ser una trampa!? 

Lindsey: Quiero decir Naruto es el único con el atributo de tierra ¿cierto?   
Si no recuerdo mal, Lindsey tiene fuego, agua, y luz, Elsie no tiene atributo,   
Yae no tiene ningún atributo. Y yo tengo todos los atributos. Oh, bueno, no se   
puede evitar ... ¿Por qué todas están tan lejos?

Chicas" " "Bueno, por si acaso." " " 

Naruto: Todo mundo se aleja de mí, tratando de reírse mientras miran fijamente. Después de suspirar una vez, aplico la magia a la piedra demoníaca.   
Zuzuzuzuzu ...... los sonidos de la tierra que había comenzado a moverse, todas las paredes delante de mí se convirtieron en arena y se abrió un agujero. Fue una apertura de la puerta bastante llamativa. 

Chicas: ¿Qué es esto?

Naruto: Las paredes desaparecen y miramos adentro. Parecía haber un objeto cubierto de polvo y arena en el centro de la habitación. ¿Qué sería algo apropiado para decir ...? La primera imagen que vi fue un insecto. Un grillo. Parecía cerca de eso ... Del cuerpo en forma de almendra, que parecía que podía volar, brotaban 6 largas y delgadas piernas. Varias ya se habían roto.   
Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un auto ligero. Imagínese un grillo muerto con sus brazos y piernas ausentes. Pero, la forma era como de una máquina, con una estructura aerodinámica simple, algo como una cosa viva. 

Elsie: ¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Hay algún tipo de imagen?

Naruto: Elsie la miró desde varios ángulos. Mirándola de cerca, mirando dentro de la cabeza, había lo que parecía un objeto rojo transparente de tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Con polvo y arena en la superficie, el misterioso objeto era medio transparente ... ¿era de cristal? Realmente no se puede ver a través de la oscuridad ...... Lindsey ... ¿Cuánto tiempo más puedes mantener la magia de luz?

Lindsey: ¿Eh? Ciertamente no soy muy buena con la magia de luz, pero ... Puedo mantenerla durante 2 horas.  
Naruto: Hinchando sus mejillas en protesta, agita su cabeza y mira la bola de luz que está suspendida en el aire. 

Yae: ¿Huh? La luz parece ser cada vez más débil...No 'parece'. Está ciertamente debilitada. Esto es…… ¡Naruto dono!

Naruto: Echando un vistazo a Yae quien gritó, en la cabeza del grillo, la bola roja comenzó a brillar. El cuerpo del grillo comienza a vibrar un poco. 

Lindsey: ¡Naruto! ¡Está absorbiendo la magia de luz!

Naruto: ¡Esa es la razón por la que magia de la luz se debilitaba! La bola comienza a brillar rápidamente y el cuerpo del grillo comienza a moverse. ¿Podría ser ... esta cosa, ¡está viva!? ¿La magia está siendo absorbida y está empezando a moverse?   
¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!   
¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!   
¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!   
Naruto: ¡Ugh ... esto es ...! Mis oídos empezaron a chillar por el estridente ruido. El sonido impactó todas las paredes alrededor de la habitación. Fue como una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo. El chillido está haciendo que las paredes comiencen a agrietarse. ¡Esto es malo! ¡A esta velocidad vamos a ser enterrados vivos! ¡Gate! Cuando el portal apareció, todos corrieron por éste uno tras otro sobre la tierra. Fui el último en entrar en el portal justo cuando el grillo se levantaba. Estaba cargando hacia mí a una velocidad aterradora. Estaba a sólo 5 metros de distancia de mí, era como una lanza, y se dirigía hacia mí. Caí del portal y aterricé en el suelo. Inmediatamente cerré el portal y las ruinas en el suelo se extendieron en mi presencia. Parece haber sido enterrado vivo al final. 

Elsie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Yae: ¡Ese demonio, nunca he visto nada como eso. 

Lindsey:¡Ese demonio, nunca he visto nada como eso 

Naruto: Elsie y Yae miraron la entrada al subterráneo, todavía tensas mientras hablaban sobre el subterráneo miraron a su alrededor, gogogogogo ... la tierra retumbó y una grieta apareció. Del interior vinieron los sonidos del rugido y una nube de polvo apareció. Tal vez la sala bajo tierra cayó sobre él al parecer. Ese demonio grillo parece haber sido enterrado, o debería haber sido. Todos retuvieron el aliento, el silencio gobernó los alrededores. Kiiiiiin ...   
Ese sonido ... podría ser ...Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ... ¡Está viniendo…!   
Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡Dokaa! Y rompió a través del suelo y salió en la parte superior.   
Esa criatura tipo almendra y de 6 largas y delgadas patas. El cristal brilla bajo el sol. ¿Esto es lo que podríamos llamar un ser vivo translúcido, una criatura de cristal? El grillo estira sus patas otra vez, y corre lateralmente por las paredes y directamente hacia mí. Corta a través de las paredes como un cuchillo a través de tofu. Qué nitidez. 

Lindsey: ¡Llama aparece, Dueto rojo, Fire Arrow Flecha de Fuego. 

Naruto: Lindsey envía una corriente continua de flameantes flechas al grillo. Sin embargo, incluso no esquivar las flechas, las acepta con calma. Las flechas en llamas estaban siendo succionadas en el grillo y desapareciendo. 

Elsie: ¿¡Está absorbiendo la magia!?

Yae: ¡Kuu ... bueno, qué hay de esto!

Naruto: Yae traza su espada y golpea a la cabeza del grillo. Pero lo que habría sido un éxito fue simplemente un rasguño. 

Yae: ¡Qué dureza 

Naruto: Luego, Elsie golpeó al grillo desde un lado. Pero no fue eficaz, no fue algo que podría dañarlo después de todo. Una de las patas del grillo apuntó a Elsie. Ella lo esquivó antes de que fuera pinchada. 

Lindsey: ¡¿Qué debemos hacer con esto?! La magia es absorbida, las espadas no lo cortan. 

Naruto: ¿qué debería......? ...... Espera, si la magia de ataque no funciona directamente, entonces qué pasa indirectamente ..... vamos a probar eso. ¡«Slip»! En el momento en que puse las propiedades de fricción a cero en uno de los pies del grillo el resultado fue inmediato, ese tipo cayó espectacularmente. ¡BIEN! ¡Lindsey! ¡La magia no funciona directamente, sino indirectamente!

Lindsey: Ya veo... ¡entendido! Hielo aparece, enorme trozo de hielo, ¡Ice Rock! Roca de Hielo. 

Naruto: Lindsey recita la magia de hielo. Una enorme masa de hielo aparece sobre la cabeza del grillo, y luego cae así. El grillo es aplastado. Aunque la magia de ataque directo es absorbida, un objeto hecho de magia no podría ser absorbido. ¡Kiii! Como el óxido en las bisagras de una puerta oxidada, el grillo se estremece. Sin embargo, incluso con los objetos creados por la magia solo lo dañan un poco debido a la dureza. Frente a quien lo detuvo, Elsie salta del camino como si evitase una bala. ¡Boost ... Con todo! Esta magia sin atributo mejora la fuerza física, Boost es utilizado, con una patada dirigida a una de las largas y delgadas piernas del grillo con la mayor   
potencia posible. Al momento siguiente, con lo que sonaba a algo como vidrio rompiendose, la pierna fue aplastada. No hay manera de que esta cosa no pueda ser herida. ¡Si puede ser dañado incluso un poco a la vez, caerá eventualmente! Ki ... kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! De repente, el grillo gime y grita, la bola roja brilla en su cabeza. Como si reaccionara a eso, la pierna que debería haber sido aplastada fue restaurada, Hey, 

Yae: eso es mentira cierto...... La restauró.

Naruto: En un momento de sorpresa, Elsie se detiene momentáneamente. En el momento   
en que se detuvo, fue profundamente atravesada en su hombro derecho. 

Lindsey: ¡Onee-chan! 

Naruto: Elsie vuela instantáneamente hacia atrás en un escape. Sangre fluye   
profusamente desde su hombro. Su camisa está manchada y mancha todo el   
camino hasta sus pantalones. ¡Yae! ¡Lindsey! ¡Distráiganlo! Las dos asienten y Yae rápidamente ataca mientras Lindsey comienza a formar otra roca de hielo. Mientras que el grillo se centra en las 2 chicas. Corro hacia Elsie y uso magia de recuperación en ella. La herida se cierra gradualmente, y en poco tiempo la sangre se detiene. 

Elsie: Gracias ... Estoy bien ahora ... 

Naruto: Como diablos vas a estar bien. La herida podría haber sido cerrada, pero el daño todavía debería estar allí. Capaz de regenerarse, absorción mágica, dureza anormalmente fuerte ... ¿cómo lo vencemos ...? ¿Tiene puntos débiles?   
"¡Incluso si rompemos algo, se regenerará haciendo que esto no sea posible......! Hablando de eso ... cuando lo encontramos el cuerpo ya estaba roto ... Entonces, ¿por qué...?" Si recuerdo bien ... Absorbió la magia de Lindsey y luego se regeneró ...   
¿Aunque se regeneró todavía necesita magia? Hablando de eso, en ese momento la bola en su cabeza comenzó a brillar. ¿Podría ser que la bola roja en su cabeza es el núcleo ...? Elsie, ven aquí... Le dije a Elsie lo que me di cuenta. 

Elsie: ¿Eh? ¿¡Puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas!? 

Naruro: No estoy seguro. Pero vale la pena intentarlo.…Lo tengo Con un aliento enderezándose, me enfrenté al grillo y concentré la magia en mi agarre e imaginé su cuerpo. ¡El cuerpo es transparente así que mire de cerca! ¡Aport!   
En mi mano apareció el cristal rojo. ¡Bueno, lo logré! ¡Elsie! 

Elsie: ¡Boost!

Naruto: Apunté y tiré la bola, el puño fortalecido de Elsie llegó directamente sobre ella. Ésta fue atrapada entre el puño de Elsie y el suelo y se hizo pedazos con un ¡Pakiin! ¿¡Qué hay con eso!? Después de extraer el núcleo, deja de moverse. En poco tiempo, se desmorona con un traqueteo. Reflejando con un brillo el sol, el demonio de cristal finalmente cae. Durante un tiempo, esperamos a que se reproduzcan de nuevo, pero no revivió durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Con la tensión drenada, me siento en el suelo. La idea que decidí probar estuvo bien. (Claro que podia usar algun jutsu o el amateratsu pero quero mejorar usando solo magia espero que las chicas no me descubran al no querer usar mis otros poderes al menos si no son necesarios por el momento) Mirando a mi alrededor, Elsie y Yae también estaban sentadas en el suelo. Lindsey tomó una astilla del demonio, ella quiso examinarla. 

Lindsey: Podría ser esto, esto podría ser algo que se asemeja mucho a piedra   
demoníaca...  
Naruto: ¿Piedra demoníaca?

Lindsey: Las características de una piedra demoníaca son la amplificación mágica, la acumulación y la descarga. Este demonio absorbió la magia de otra persona y la usó para regenerarse ... no, podría ser que fuera una habilidad de defensa ... y luego la usó, creo. Absorción, acumulación, descarga ... son características que parecen de piedras demoníacas. ¿Podría ser que la cosa no podría producir realmente ninguna magia en sí? ¿Y por eso dejó de moverse en las ruinas? Nada más que un misterio. 

Yae: ¿Es esto algo que deberíamos reportar al gremio?

Elsie:No, al tomar en cuenta el hecho de las ruinas subterráneas y siendo la antigua Capital en consideración, el gobierno debe ser informado en su lugar. Vamos a hablar con el Duque. 

Naruto: Ya veo. Eso sería lo mejor. Vamos inmediatamente a la casa del duque. Gate.

Duque Alfred Ya veo, la antigua Capital tenía ese tipo de ruinas ...

Naruto: El duque cruzó los brazos y se recostó en su silla pensando en ello. Fue una pena, pero Sussie y Ellen estaban fuera. Mientras estábamos sentados en el salón, explicamos el esquema general. 

Duque Alfred: Entiendo. Esto podría tener alguna relación con la familia real. El gobierno enviará una investigación e investigará el área. Por supuesto, al demonio también.

Lindsey: Ah- ... Las ruinas subterráneas probablemente están destruidas, por lo que examinarlas podría ser bastante difícil ...

Duque Alfred: ¿Qué? Oh, ya veo... el escrito en la pared era algo que me interesaba pero...

Naruto: El Duque mira hacia abajo con una cara decepcionada. ¿Hice algo malo ...? No, no es como si destruyéramos esas ruinas. Oh, pero pude tomar algunas fotos del mural. Podrías hacer algo con eso. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Fotos? 

Naruto: En la aplicación de cámara para smartphone, la foto fue mostrada al duque.   
Doque Alfred:¿¡Que es esto!?

Naruto: Este es un grabador de imágenes de magia sin atributo.

Duque Alfred: ¿Hou? ... Eres increíble como de costumbre...

Naruto: Con una pequeña mentira el duque fue fácilmente engañado. Perdón discúlpeme. La explicación sería demasiado confusa. Si puedo tener un poco de tiempo puedo hacer algunas copias y entregarlas.

Duque Alfred: Por favor, hazlo. Por casualidad, es posible que esto haya sido registrado mil años antes de que la capital fuera transferida.

Naruto: Ah, es porque el país de la capital que fue trasladado ni siquiera sabe por qué sucedió. Por lo general este tipo de cosas es registrada por el país en algún tipo de registro. O podría ser que el duque está diciendo que la razón por la cual la capital fue transferida está en el mural. Que algo sobre el demonio fue escrito allí. Comprendemos el punto débil de ese monstruo. Si volvíamos a luchar, probablemente ganaríamos. Pero, algo me molesta. La vieja capital estaba en esa condición probablemente no por culpa del demonio.   
Con sentimientos borrosos, dejamos los detalles con el duque y nos fuimos de la residencia.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	24. Capítulo 24: El País Semi humano, y El Intento de Asesinato del Rey

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Después de varios días, terminé de copiar la pintura mural de las ruinas subterráneas. Usando una útil magia sin atributo «Drawing» se transfirió exactamente lo que vi al papel, fue transcrito por magia. Era una máquina de copiar. No usé un bolígrafo y escribí, los caracteres aparecieron en la superficie, exactamente como lo haría si fuera una copiadora. Mientras miraba la pantalla del smartphone, se copió en el papel. Esta magia es buena para mí como si hubiera conseguido una impresora desde el exterior. La probé imprimiendo varias recetas de pastel, las llevé a Aeru quien estaba más que encantada. Sólo para los materiales tuve que usar «Search» para localizar varias veces. Había calculado el peso usando la moneda de 100 yenes en mi bolsillo como medida de base. Date prisa y nótalo más rápido, Yo. Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir a entregarlo a la Capital? Pensé en llamar a todos juntos, pero el estado de ánimo suele caer cuando vamos a ver al duque, así que decidí ir por mí mismo. En momentos como estos siento la diferencia de los nobles. No había ningún noble en mi mundo anterior. No, estrictamente hablando podría haber habido algunos que conozcas. Recogiendo los documentos copiados, un "Gate" fue abierto. Atravesé la puerta y terminé frente a la Casa del Duque. ¡Ah, discúlpame! El guardia se sorprendió por mi repentina aparición. En realidad, cada vez que vengo, se sorprenden para ser honestos. Ojalá se acostumbraran a esto, lo de las miradas todavía va a ser un tiempo. ¿Huh? Los portones delanteros se abren, ¿un carruaje va a salir? ¿Es un mal momento? 

Duque Alfred: ¿¡Naruto dono!? ¡Estoy agradecido! ¡Por favor entre! 

Naruto: ¿Eh? Espera ... ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que está pasando!? La puerta del carruaje se abrió y saliendo, el duque me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia el carruaje. ¿¡Que que!? 

Duque Alfred: ¡Bueno, no imaginé que Naruto dono estaría aquí en este momento ...! Probablemente Dios mismo te envió. Estoy muy agradecido.En su emoción mientras me miraba, el Duque alzó las manos en oración. Yo   
ciertamente había sido enviado aquí por Dios. Pero no creo que me hubiera enviado aquí ahora. 

Naruto: ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Que pasó exactamente? Le pregunté al duque, quien se limpió el sudor de la frente y abrió la boca con voz tensa. 

Duque Alfred: Mi hermano mayor ha sido envenenado. 

Naruto:... ¿Qué acaba de decir? Cuando el duque dice "hermano mayor significa el Rey ... ¿verdad? ¿Un regicidio por así decirlo? 

Duque Alfred: Afortunadamente hemos sido capaces de lidiar con él desde el principio y está aguantando. Sin embargo… 

Naruto: Apretando ambas manos juntas, como si buscara una opción en esas manos, mientras su voz temblaba. Trataron de matar a su hermano mayor, eso es obviamente algo de qué preocuparse. ¿Tiene alguna idea sobre el criminal?

Duque Alfred: Hay una persona en la que puedo pensar. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna prueba. 

Naruto: ¿No recuerdas, cuando Sussie fue atacada? Probablemente sea el mismo perpetrador es lo que creo. ¿Pero por qué el Rey? ¿Crees que algún otro país intentó asesinarlo ...?

Duque Alfred: Si fuera eso sería más comprensible ... 

Naruto: Con un solo suspiro el Duque alzó la cara. Una expresión desagradable apareció en su rostro. 

Duque Alfred: Nuestro Reino de Belfast está rodeado por 3 países. En el oeste está el Rifurisu Koukoku (que significa Imperio), en el este está la cordillera de Merisha y más allá está el Regulus Teikoku (también significa Imperio) y al sur está el Gran Río Gau, frontera con el Reino Misumido. Hemos tenido una larga relación con el Imperio Rifurisu durante muchos años y tenemos muchas conexiones amistosas. Desde la guerra con el Teikoku de hace 20 años, hay un pacto provisional de no agresión entre nosotros, honestamente es difícil decir que nos estamos llevando amablemente. No sería extraño que invadiera otra vez. Y está el Reino Misumido al sur, ahora eso es un enigma. 

Naruti: ¿Enigma? 

Duque Alfred: En medio de la guerra contra el Teikoku hace 20 años, surgió una nación recién fundada. Hicimos una alianza con este nuevo país y el imperio se restringió y tratamos de crear un nuevo comercio con ellos. Sin embargo, hay nobles que se oponen a eso. 

Naruto: ¿Por qué es eso? Si no se sabía cuándo el Teikoku iba a invadir, ¿entonces no sería prudente simplemente tener más aliados? 

Duque Alfred: Misumido es un país de semi humanos. Muchos semi humanos viven juntos, los semi humanos gobiernan el país. Esas son razones que a los viejos nobles no les gustan. 

Naruto…¿Qué es eso?

Duque Alfred: ¿Porque no les gusta algo, hacen un OK para obstruir los mejores intereses de la nación?   
Naruto: Además, los semi humanos no son malas personas. Algunos de ellos podrían no estar dispuestos a escuchar, pero darles una oportunidad hará que sea más fácil de entender. Los semi humanos comprenden bien las cosas, he conocido a Alma, quien era muy buena niña. 

Duque Alfred: Una vez los semihumanos fueron tratados más bajo que los animales, eran objeto de desprecio. Se les consideraba una vil raza bárbara. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la era de nuestro padre, se promulgaron leyes relativas al reconocimiento. Esas maneras poco a poco se salieron de uso. De hecho, hay semi humanos que están caminando normalmente alrededor del castillo, en posición vertical sin ningún tipo de discriminación. Pero, todavía hay aquellos viejos nobles de pensamiento retroactivo que se niegan a admitir que todavía están alrededor. ¿Discriminación? Es cierto. ¿Por qué tenemos que aliarnos con un asqueroso país de viles semi humanos? ¿No deberíamos en su lugar vencerlos y convertirlos en un estado vasallo? Mi hermano mayor no puede hacer nada excepto obstruirlos.   
Naruto: Ya veo. Así que los viejos nobles están tirando de las cuerdas esta vez. Pero, ¿es realmente necesario ir tan lejos? Esos eran los sentimientos que yo tenía. Pero matar a tu propio Rey. ¿Acaso la muerte del rey no te causaría más problemas? 

Duque Alfred: Si mi hermano mayor muere, el trono pasará a la princesa Yumina, quien es su única hija. Tal vez, ese noble quiere que su propio hijo se case con la princesa, y se acerque a la familia como un novio. Con eso en mente trataron de secuestrar a Sussie, luego usarían eso como material para chantajear, la persona a la que estaban tratando de llegar a no era yo, sino probablemente mi hermano mayor. Si valoras la vida de tu sobrina, no te ocupes de Misumido. Es la princesa de un país, la guardia es probablemente muy severa. Por eso, ellos se dirigen a Sussie en su lugar. Entonces tratarán de probar su suerte y harán que su hijo se comprometa con ella. Pero qué culpa deben sentir. Si fueran expuestos incluso por error entonces sería un viaje unidireccional al hacha del jefe.   
Naruto: El drama histórico de la cabeza suspendida de algún villano aparece en mi mente de alguna manera. ¿Y? ¿Qué debo hacer? 

Duque Alfred: Deseo que cures a mi hermano. Usando la misma magia que usaste con Ellen. La anormal magia de recuperación de estado «Recovery. 

Naruto: venenos y otras aflicciones pueden ser eliminadas. ¿El duque me invitó con esto en mente? Yo consentí. Mientras lo hace, el carruaje del Duque cruza el puente levadizo y finalmente alcanza el castillo del Rey. El duque me llevó apresuradamente al castillo, la alfombra roja se extendió y todas las puertas se abrieron a nuestro encuentro. Las escaleras se expandieron hacia abajo en una suave curva a la derecha e izquierda. En el centro había una preciosa lámpara de araña en la que alumbraban brillantes estrellas y se veía el mismo resplandor en el techo. ¿Es eso una piedra demoniaca de luz? Corriendo las largas escaleras con el duque, vino un solo hombre mientras estábamos pasando. 

Conde Balsa: Bueno bueno, pero si no es Su Alteza el Duque, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos hablado.

Duque Alfred: ¡...... ¡Conde Balsa ...!

Naruto: El Duque, con un vistazo, miró al Conde que estaba justo delante de nosotros. El hombre tenía un cuello delgado, ropa llamativa y tenía un poco de sobrepeso. Parecía un sapo. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y nos miró. 

Conde Balsa: Puedes estar tranquilo. Los que amenazaron la vida de Su Majestad ya han sido capturados. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Qué dijiste?

Conde Balsa: Fue el embajador del Reino Misumido. Era el vino que el rey bebía. Ese vino fue el que el Embajador del Reino Misumido había presentado.

Duque Alfred: Eso es absurdo…… 

Naruto: El Duque se sorprendió por ese hecho, y mostró en su rostro una expresión de que no lo creía. Si eso fuera cierto, ambos países se verían obligados a abandonar sus relaciones. Ninguna guerra no estaría fuera de la cuestión. Pero, hay algo que no está bien. Es demasiado conveniente. 

Conde Balsa: El embajador está siendo retenido en otra habitación. Ese semi humano hizo algo de escándalo. Lo enviaremos a Misumido de regreso ... 

Duque Alfred: ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Todo eso debe decidirlo mi hermano mayor! ¡Vamos hacer que el embajador permanezca en esa habitación por un tiempo! 

Conde Balsa: ¿Es así? Ya que el semi-humano recibe un voto de confianza tan indigno .... Así será. Sin embargo, si algo le sucede a Su Majestad, los demás nobles no podrán detener al público ¿sabes? Probablemente exigirán lo mismo. 

Naruto: El Conde Balsa expresó una sonrisa repulsiva. ¿Es este tipo? ¿El viejo noble que discrimina a los semi humanos y se opone a las políticas del rey? No, podría ser el que envenenó al rey también ...Con una mirada al duque que estaba mirando a este sapo, esa deducción no estaba equivocada, al parecer. Este bastardo es el criminal.   
Conde Balsa: Bueno, entonces con esto. Parece que va a estar concurrido por aquí después de esto. 

Naruto: El sapo dice eso y comienza a descender el largo tramo de escaleras. ¿Va a estar concurrido? ¿Porque la muerte rey? El sapo tiende su mano al duque mientras la mano del duque temblaba al agarrarla. Bien, tiempo para un pequeño castigo para el sapito. «Slip.» El sapo perdió un paso y bajó con fuerza por las escaleras. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al fondo. Luego calló al suelo. ¡Gukya! En poco tiempo el sapo se levantó con calma, se tambaleó y comenzó a caminar. Las maids y guardias caballeros que lo rodeaban temblaban tratando de retener la risa. Ched. No murió. El duque, que había oído el chasquido de mi lengua, preguntó. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Tú?

Naruto: Yo, que permanecía en silencio, levanté el pulgar y le respondí con una sonrisa. El Duque expresó una expresión de asombro y devolvió una sonrisa similar.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	25. Capítulo 25: Desintoxicación y Recuperación del Veneno

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni fotos tomadas de internet

Duque Alfred: Ups, no tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! 

Naruto: Una vez más corriendo por las escaleras, aterrizamos en un largo corredor. Frente a la habitación los guardias, fuertemente armados, reconocieron al duque y se alejaron del camino. Inclinaron la cabeza reverentemente mientras abrieron la gran puerta detrás de ellos. 

Duque Alfred: ¡Hermano mayor!

Naruto: Dentro de la habitación en la que el Duque había entrado, la luz fluía por la habitación desde una gran ventana de la pared, y la cama tenía un lujoso toldo. Todo el mundo tenía una expresión de desesperación hacia el hombre acostado en la cama, que probablemente era el rey. Junto a la cama había una jovencita que agarraba la mano del rey que yacía allí; en una silla había una mujer que luchaba contra las lágrimas, con una expresión calmante; una persona mayor que llevaba una túnica de color gris; la persona con   
una varita de oro, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos de cabello verde jade, cuyos hombros temblaban de ira, era una mujer; Y un hombre con una espléndida barba vistiendo un uniforme militar. El duque camina enérgicamente hasta el anciano con una túnica gris al lado de la cama y llama. 

Duque Alfred: ¿Cuál es la condición mi hermano mayor? 

Anciano: He intentado todos los trucos en el libro pero, nunca he visto los síntomas de este veneno antes ...... si permanece así ......El anciano cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia los lados. En ese momento, el rey abre su boca y con una voz ronca, 

Duque AlfredHermano mayor.

Rey: Mi esposa e hija ... Te imploro ... tú ... Misumido ... la alianza con el reino......

Duque Alfred: ¡Naruto dono! ¡Por favor! 

Naruto: Mientras corría hacia la persona con la barba en el uniforme militar trató de detenerme pero fue impedido por el duque. El rey me mira con ojos de un pez muerto, 

Rey: ¿quién eres? 

Naruto: Pregunta con los labios insonoros. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados y su rostro parecía frágil, era de hecho el rostro de la muerte. Si no tengo prisa. Concentro la magia en la palma de mi mano y la levanto sobre el rey. «Recovery.» Una suave luz fluyó de la palma de mi mano hacia el Rey. Después de un rato se calmó, la respiración del Rey se calmó y su tez mejoró también. Sus ojos revolotearon, luego se abrieron y parpadearon varias veces, luego se sentó después de un rato con gran fuerza. 

Hija: ¡Padre!

Esposa: ¡Querido!

Naruto: Mientras el rey estaba siendo agarrado por la mujer y la chica, abrió y apretó su propia mano unas cuantas veces. 

Rey:……No hay nada. Es como si el sufrimiento hace poco fuera una mentira. 

Anciano: ¡Su Majestad!

Naruto: El anciano vestido con túnicas grises tomó la mano del rey y midió su pulso, y lo miró a los ojos. Esta persona es un médico, oh, ya veo. La misma imagen de la salud. Seguramente este tipo de cosas......"El médico de familia se apartó con una blanca sorpresa, el rey volvió su atención hacia mí. 

Rey: Al ... Alfred. ¿Quién es esta persona? 

Duque Alfred: Este es Usumaki Naruto dono quien curó los ojos de mi esposa. Por casualidad, estaba en mi residencia así que lo traje conmigo. Él es quien salvó tu vida.

Naruto:... Ah-, hola. Soy Usumaki Naruto. No estoy seguro de qué saludo sería apropiado y tan sólo imitó una respuesta. Podría haber sido malo delante del rey. 

Rey: Oh, ¿eso es cirto, de Ellen? Realmente me salvaste, tienes mi gratitud.

Naruto: El rey devolvió una expresión de gratitud, mientras yo seguía contemplando cómo debía responder; El barbudo tipo golpeó mi espalda. Hey, eso duele! 

General:¡Gracias por salvar al rey! ¿Eres Naruto dono, verdad? Me agradas.

Naruto: Dice el viejo barbudo todavía golpeando mi espalda. ¡Dije que me duele!   
Mujer: General, dejémoslo allí. Pero, esa magia sin atributo «Recovery». Es realmente interesante.

Naruto: La mujer con la varita de oro sonrió mientras detenía al viejo barbudo. Estoy salvado. 

Duque Alfred: Hermano mayor, ¿y qué quieres hacer con el embajador del Reino Misumido? 

Rey: ¿Y el embajador?   
General: El embajador está siendo detenido por Earl Balsa como el cerebro de tu intento de asesinato. ¿Qué debemos hacer? 

Rey: ¡Eso es absurdo! Si Misumido me matara, ¿qué podrían ganar? Este es el trabajo de alguien más tratando de obstruirme, ese es el criminal. 

Naruto: El Rey así declara. Lo que significa que el sapo es sospechoso después de todo. Sin embargo el hecho es, el vino que fue presentado por el embajador. En la escena había muchos testigos. Mientras esa sospecha no se aclare ......El general barbudo explicó al rey. Bueno, hasta que no podamos probar su inocencia ¿podemos por lo menos hacer que pueda moverse? ¿Qué tipo de veneno se usó? Eso es algo que no sabemos. Podría ser un veneno especial que los semi humanos usan. Primero debemos examinar que...El anciano médico de familia murmuró con voz preocupada. Por el momento, debemos reunirnos con el embajador. 

Rey: Por favor llame por ellos, General Leon.

Naruto: El viejo barbudo sale de la habitación. El embajador probablemente fue utilizado y luego injustamente acusado. Mata al rey entrometido y usa al embajador como chivo expiatorio. Entonces usa eso como un medio de dividir los dos países y empezar a pelear ... parece ser así. Es completamente comprensible. Mientras la mediación estaba pasando, levanté mi voz. Soy sorprendido por la   
princesa (creo que su nombre es Princesa Yumina) quien estaba mirando a mi cara. Adivinando su edad, ella está en el mismo grupo de edad que Sussie, alrededor de 12 o 13. Al igual que Sussie tiene el mismo cabello rubio, y ojos grandes, pero si miraba de cerca el ojo izquierdo y el ojo derecho eran de color diferente. El derecha es azul mientras que el de la izquierda es verde. ¿Esa cosa es llamada odd eye? Llevaba un ligero y blanco vestido. Llevaba un adorno plateado en la   
cabeza. 

Princesa Yumina: Gracias por salvar a mi padre.   
Mientras decía esto, inclinó la cabeza educadamente. Es una buena niña educada, ¿no? No es una princesa egoísta y engreída. No, por favor no te preocupes por eso. Es mejor que esté bien ¿no? Con sus repetidas gracias es un poco vergonzoso, así que solo sonreí para engañarla. Sin embargo, princesa es embarazoso ... que sigas viéndome así. ¿Qué pasa? 

Pricesa Yumina:  
Ji──…… (*Mirar*)   
Ji────……   
Ji───────……   
Ji──────────…… 

Naruto: Um ...... ¿pasa algo? Se me hizo imposible ignorar la mirada apasionada, pregunté mientras miraba lejos. En poco tiempo, las mejillas de la princesa se ruborizaron ligeramente y ella dijo 

Princesa Yumina:...... ¿No te gustan más jóvenes? 

Naruto: sin que se den cuenta los demas me le hacerco al oido de la princesa y le susurró solo si son tan hermosas como tu princesa.  
me separe de la princesa dejandola ruborisada por lo que le respondi al oido e incliné la cabeza. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, siguiendo al general barbudo, un semi humano, de unos 20 años, entró en la habitación. ¿Huh? ¿Esa persona? 

Embajadora Olga: Olga Strand, yo he venido

Naruto: Llegando delante de la cama, arrodillándose sobre una rodilla, inclinándose allí su cabeza estaba una mujer semi humana. En esa cabeza había orejas de bestia que se levantaban. En su cintura había una larga y espesa cola. Era un zorro. 

Rey: Lo preguntaré en términos inequívocos. ¿Viniste a este país con la intención de asesinar?

Embajadora Olga: ¡Eso es impensable! ¡Jamás envenenaría a Su Majestad! 

Rey: Yo pienso que no. No eres el tipo de persona que haría ese tipo de cosas. Te creo.

Naruto:El Rey afirmó mientras sonreía al embajador quien expresó un gran suspiro de alivio. 

Mujer: Pero, el vino que fue presentado por ti fue envenenado es cierto. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Embajadora Olga: Eso es...... 

Naruto: A las palabras que salían de la oneesan con la varita, la semi humana dejó caer su cabeza. No había forma de demostrar su inocencia. Pero en realidad no sentía que la mujer con la varita en realidad estuviera poniendo cualquier culpa, y lo que se necesitaba para resolver este problema estaba muy cerca. 

Naruto: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Duque Alfred:¿Naruto dono?

Naruto: Al escuchar mi voz, la sorprendida oneesan zorro levantó la vista. Ah, es la oneesan de ese momento. Cuando estábamos en la capital antes de que hubiéramos ayudado a la niña semi humana perdida, la oneesan de Alma. Olga ¿ella dijo que era? 

Duque Alfred: ¿Ya conoces al embajador?

Naruto: Me he llevado bien con su hermana menor. Fue sólo por un corto tiempo sin embargo. Dejen eso de lado. Deseché la pregunta del duque, con un gesto de arrojarla en una caja cercana, no hubo respuesta de nadie. ¡Ku!   
Le pregunté algo que me había estado molestando durante un tiempo al general barbudo. ¿Dónde cayó el Rey?

General Leon: En el comedor para nuestros huéspedes más importantes ...... ¿qué pasa? 

Naruto: ¿La escena exactamente como fue? 

General Leon: ¿Ah? Oh, tal como fue ... bueno, el vino se tomó para la inspección, pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada ......

Naruto: Lo que significa que aún no se ha detectado. ¿Es probable que no sea así? Ese truco común. Es algo que no es realmente un truco en absoluto. El hecho de que el vino no fue envenenado fue expuesto de inmediato. Qué negligente. Sin embargo, ¿debemos confirmarlo de todos modos? ¿Puedo ser llevado a esa habitación? Podría ser capaz de averiguar la inocencia del embajador. Aunque todos se miraron, el rey dio su permiso, y el general Leon me condujo a esa habitación. La habitación era un gran salón, tenía una chimenea de ladrillo blanco; cortinas azul marino en la pared que daba al jardín; Había algo que parecía un cuadro, alto en la pared; En el techo estaba un lujoso y precioso candelabro. Sobre la larga mesa había un mantel blanco, más candeleros de plata. La vajilla de la comida estaba justo como lo habían dejado. El general sacó el vino que pedí. ¿Es este vino algo inusual?

General Leon: Realmente no sé, pero parece que sí. De lo que el embajador dice es de un pueblo en Misumido, es muy valioso.  
Naruto: Ya veo Bueno, ¿lo confirmaremos? «Search»: Veneno. La magia de recuperación se activó. Buscando el vino, al interior de la habitación, en la cima de la mesa. Sí, está allí después de todo. Bueno, alguien se enteraría eventualmente pero ningún sirviente podría usar magia de recuperación como yo. Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer? Podríamos ir a acusarlos directamente, pero podrían decir que preveían todo. Si yo fallara, no terminaría siendo sospechoso, ¿verdad? Tengo una comprensión general. General, puede llamar a todos aquí. Oh, llame al Conde Balsa también. También tengo un pequeño favor que pedir ......" 

General Leon: ¿Un favor? 

Naruto: El general inclinó su cabeza en confusión mientras escuchaba mi petición. Si no hay una prueba absoluta, entonces sólo les vamos hacer confesar por su cuenta. Ahora entonces, que empiece el espectáculo.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré. GRACIAS


	26. Capítulo 26: Resolviendo el Misterio y Asegurando al Criminal

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Conde Balsa:¡Su Majestad! ¿¡No hay nada malo en usted en absoluto!?

Rey: Ou, Conde Balsa. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien. Parece que te he preocupado.

Naruto: Dijo el sapo mientras saltaba al gran comedor. El rey respondió con una actitud de mírame. 

Conde Balsa: Ya veo. Jajaja bien No hay nada mejor ...... 

Naruto: Mientras el sudor caía por su cara, le ofreció una sonrisa apretada y se frotó las manos. El rey lo miró con frialdad. Ah, incluso el rey se dio cuenta. Que era el criminal. 

Rey: Justo cuando pensé que todo había terminado, Naruto dono de aquí borró todo el veneno al mismo tiempo. Bueno, tuve mucha suerte. Fue algo peligroso.

Naruto: Al oír la explicación del rey, el Conde me mira atentamente lleno de odio. ¡Hey hey, eso es demasiado obvio! No hay manera de que alguien piense que no es el culpable. 

Maga Charlotte: Así que, Naruto dono. ¿Qué pretendes trayéndonos a todos aquí? 

Naruto: La mujer con el cabello verde jade y la varita de oro, la maga de la corte, Charlotte, preguntó. El grupo reunido en el comedor era: Su Majestad el Rey, la Princesa Yumina, la Reina Yuella, el Duque Ortrointe, el General Leon, Charlotte, el Dr. Raúl, Olga y el conde Balsa. Mientras tenía a todos de pie, comencé a dirigirme a todos ellos. Como todos saben, Su Majestad el Rey fue envenenado. La escena es este comedor. Todo está tal como estaba cuando sucedió, aunque la comida se enfrió. El criminal de este intento de asesinato del rey es ...   
Abriendo mi boca mientras reinaba el silencio. Alguien que está en nuestro medio. ¡Siempre he querido decir eso! Al instante el estado de ánimo cambió, la tez de Olga cambió, sus orejas de zorro se levantaron hacia arriba, 

Embajadora Olga: no soy yo.

Naruto: era la mirada de sus ojos. Eso ya lo sé. Cuando el Conde Balsa, que estaba junto a Olga, miró su pálida cara, dejó escapar un ceño. Wow, qué cara de "por ahora todo bien" tiene. Mientras él miraba hacia Olga no se dio cuenta de que todos los demás estaban mirando al sapo con una expresión de ¿Es ese tipo?. Todos menos Olga se dieron cuenta de que era el criminal ... Primero, tráiganme el vino envenenado. El general me trajo la botella de vino y la tomé en la mano. Éste es el vino que Olga presentó, ¿correcto?

Embajadora Olga: Ciertamente eso es lo que presenté pero, ¡no lo envenené ...!

Conde Balsa: ¡Silencio! ¡Eres un mero semi humano! Todavía fingiendo ignorancia después de todo esto, que tal desvergonzada puedes ...... ¿Qué!?

Naruto: Mientras el repugnante sapo abusaba verbalmente de Olga, echó un vistazo a los lados, yo quien tenía el vino en la mano, bebí una copa de él de un trago. Puedo ser un menor pero es un mundo diferente de todos modos. ¡Sí, es genial! ¡Don! Puse la botella sobre la mesa. Honestamente no sabía si era bueno o no. ¡Soy un menor después de todo! Mirando alrededor, todos tenían la boca abierta y me miraban fijamente.   
General Leon: ¿¡ Naruto dono!? ¿¡Estás bien!?

Naruto: Estoy bien, General. O más bien nunca hubo veneno en este vino para empezar. 

Todos: ¿Qué quiere decir con esto? 

Naruto: Era la pregunta de todos menos el Conde, que tenía sudor fluyendo por su cara pero por lo demás parecía normal, flotando en sus caras. Está empezando a entrar en pánico. Bueno entonces, lo que estoy tomando es un vino especial de primera calidad. Hecho lejos al este, ésta es la clase más alta de vino que he conocido. En el vino preparado se leía "Boujorenbo" . Yo vertí en una copa de vino en la costosa mesa donde nadie estaba sentado. Este vino encontrará al criminal. La copa de vino, situada bajo la lámpara, brillaba y danzaba brillantemente. La separé de la mesa, caminando directamente hacia la gente que estaba separada de ella, y la presenté al general. ¿Podrías beber esto por favor?  
El general sostuvo una mirada de duda, pero la bebió de esa manera y vació la copa. ¿A qué sabe?

General Leon: ¡Mu! Esto es maravilloso. ¡Nunca he probado algo así! ¡Es genial! ¿Te gustaría probar algo Conde? Wow, eso fue tan monótono. 

Naruto: El general exclamó exactamente como dije al conde. ¿Ha? Haa, entonces ...... Moví ante el Conde que había asentido con la cabeza, la copa que era de la silla de honor el lugar donde el rey se sienta y comencé a echar vino en la copa. Su tez cambió. Yo, por supuesto, quiero la impresión de cómo sabe del conde.

Conde Balsa: ¡No, yo ......!

Naruto: Venga venga. El conde quien había intentado retroceder fue cogido y se le dio a la fuerza la copa de vino. Ahora, bebe de un solo trago. El conde mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero estaba sudando balas y no   
llevaba la copa a sus labios. 

Rey: Que hay de malo, Conde. ¿No lo vas a beber? ¡Ha, no, um......!

Naruto: A las palabras del rey, el conde miró inquieto, la mano que sostenía la copa comenzó a temblar. Ups no podemos dejar caer la copa. 

Naruto: ¿Eres capaz de beber? Bueno, puede ser presuntuoso de mí, pero permíteme ayudarte. ¿¡Ha!? ¡Mugu! ¿¡Ukue !? Puse la copa en la boca del conde y le serví el vino. Mientras se asfixiaba por el vino, sin importar cuánto luchara, lo bebió, lo cual fue un hecho aterrador.   
Conde Balsa: ¡U! ¡Ua! ¡Uaa! ¡Sa-sálvame por favor! ¡El veneno! ¡El veneno fluye! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a moriiiiiiiiiir! 

Naruto: Tomándolo el sapo se dobló y se retorció en el suelo. Con una expresión torturada batió sus brazos alrededor temblando y rodó por el suelo luchando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si una persona se cree lo suficientemente fuerte, este tipo de cosas va a pasar? 

Conde Balsa: ¡Guuuu! ¡Ku, me duele! ¡El veneno! ¡¡¡El veneno!!! Sa-sálvame ......!

Naruto: Ah, cortarlo ya. La copa que acabo de usar, esa, era una copa nueva. 

Conde Balsa: Me estoy muriendo ... ¿¡Qué?!

Naruto: La expresión del Conde se quedó en blanco y él dejó de dar vueltas. Luego se levantó y se frotó el cuello....... No pasó nada Bueno, por supuesto que no. Sólo era vino barato. Te pido disculpas por obligarte a beberlo. Sin embargo...Tranquilamente le di atención al corazón de la cuestión. ¿Por qué pensaste que había veneno en ella? El rostro del conde se congeló. Está bien. Este hombre era exactamente el tipo de persona que se traicionaba a sí mismo. Asustado por el veneno que no estaba allí, luego retorciéndose por el veneno que no había bebido. Alguien que no sabía nada no habría actuado así. Con eso cayó tan fácilmente. 

Duque Alfred:......¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Naruto: El duque me preguntó. El veneno no estaba en el vino que Olga presentó, sino que fue manchado en la copa del Rey.   
"¿En la copa ...? Entonces no era de extrañar que el vino no respondiera cuando lo probamos por veneno. Ya que practico una magia que puede detectar veneno, lo entendí inmediatamente. El autor directo fue el cocinero o el camarero a cargo, o alguien de por ahí. Después de eso sólo había que encontrar el responsable y al verdadero culpable del evento, averiguar cómo arrinconarlos, pero ...... qué decepción. Bueno, no importa cómo lo mirara, el perpetrador era este tipo. Incapaz de hacer una excusa por sí mismo, es lo que pensé, pero para que se resuelva esto rápidamente es lo que sentí. Fue un truco común. Incluso si no fuera yo, alguien lo habría descubierto de inmediato. Bueno, siempre había querido interpretar el papel del detective, al menos una vez. El sapo corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Qué mal perdedor. Al final, este hombre no tenía la habilidad de mirar hacia adelante o atrás. El llamado "¡Yo soy genial!" tonto que resulta ser un pequeño villano. Sin embargo, este idiota trató de matar al Rey, ese el crimen es grave. «Slip.»¿¡Uowa!? ¡Sute-n! El conde cayó con un choque y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza en   
el suelo. ¡Nno! Justo a donde estaba Olga de pie, quien seguía teniendo rencor, y explotó un golpe bien colocado en el estómago, con el que cayó inconsciente eso pareció doler. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos malos los revisare. GRACIAS


	27. Capítulo 27: Lenguaje Antiguo y la Declaración Explosiva

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Según el informe del General, los perpetradores directos fueron el camarero jefe y el catador de comida. Una búsqueda en la residencia del Conde Balsa localizó el veneno que fue manchado en la copa, era el mismo veneno que se había utilizado en el incidente. Además, admitió personalmente el intento de secuestro de Sussie. Caso cerrado. El duque se sienta en una silla en el palacio real, pareciendo bastante satisfecho mientras habla.   
Además del Duque, Su Majestad el Rey, la Princesa Yumina y Charlotte estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa bebiendo té mientras disfrutaban. ¿Qué pasó con el Conde? 

General Leon: Además del intento de asesinato del Rey, no había más que actos de traición. Está siendo ejecutado y su casa está siendo disuelta junto con la confiscación de toda la tierra y los bienes.  
Naruto: Bueno, normalmente sería así. Realmente no siento ningún tipo de culpa. Cosechó lo que sembró. No había lugar para la compasión. ¿Y la familia del Conde?

Duque Alfred:: Todos los miembros que estuvieron involucrados serán ejecutados ...... El resto de los familiares serán despojados de sus títulos nobles y exiliados. Aunque no tenía esposa o hijos, todos sus parientes discriminaban a los semi humanos, así que es igual de bien. Con esto, las personas que se oponen a mi Hermano Mayor fueron fácilmente eliminadas, supongo.

Naruto:El duque habló alegremente. De hecho, con los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, los otros Nobles que discriminaban a los semi humanos fueron restringidos. 

Rey: Sin embargo, estamos profundamente en deuda con usted como nuestro   
benefactor que salvó nuestra vida, ¿hay algo que usted desee?

Naruto: El rey cortó directamente hacia mí, pero en la actualidad no había realmente nada que yo realmente necesitaba. No, por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Acabo de pasar a visitar la casa del Duque. Fue sólo un golpe de suerte para el Rey. Por favor, piense en ello como tal. Realmente no era algo tan grande. «Recovery» fue algo que vino directamente de Dios. (Creo que recibiría el castigo divino si yo pidiera una recompensa. ...¿Nn? El castigo tendría que venir de Dios, ¿no? Por favor, evítenme el relámpago.) 

Duque Alfred: Naruto dono no muestra la menor cantidad de codicia, como siempre. 

Naruto: El Duque sonríe mientras devuelve su taza de té al platillo sobre la mesa. Si hay alguien que conozca que está en problemas, ¿no es normal querer ayudarlo? No es realmente como si estuviera buscando algo para ayudarlos. Los ayudo porque quiero hacerlo. Es solo eso. Esos fueron mis sentimientos honestos. Por el contrario, si el conde Balsa pidiera ayuda, no sé si querría ayudarlo o no. Ya que, yo sabía qué tipo de hombre era el Duque, porque él estaba preocupado fue que yo presté mi poder para ayudar. 

Maga Charlotte: Eres realmente una persona misteriosa. Puedes usar las dos magias sin atributo «Recovery» y «Slip», eres algo más. 

Naruto: Charlotte sonrió mientras me miraba. Al ser elogiado por la Maga de la Corte, me hizo sentir cosquillas. 

Duque Alfred: No, Naruto dono también puede usar otra magia sin atributo. También usó «Gate» para venir a la Capital. También detectó el veneno, e hizo un tablero de Shougi usando magia sin atributo también.

Maga Charlotte: ¿Eh? 

Naruto: A las palabras del duque, Charlotte se quedó inmóvil. Ah ... probablemente debo ser honesto aquí. Um, sí, bueno. Si es la magia sin atributo entonces, puedo usar todas ellas. Probablemente. Nunca fallé en adquirir ninguna de ellas. Ah, no pude adquirir "Aport" al primer intento. Pero, la adquirí sin embargo. 

Maga Charlotte: ¿Todas ellas...!? Si esto es cierto ......, ¡eso es completamente inesperado! ¡Es espera un momento por favor! 

Naruto: Charlotte se apresuró a salir de la habitación en pánico .... ¿Hice algo malo......? 

Rey: ¿Hiciste el tablero de Shougi? ¡Alfred recomendó que lo pruebe pero, eso es realmente interesante! Soy totalmente adicto a él. Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste usando la magia?

Naruto: Ah, el rey se volvió adicto a él después de todo. Los hermanos son tan parecidos. Tomé un vaso de la mesa y usé «Modeling». La forma de la copa empezó a cambiar ... después de unos 30 segundos, sobre la mesa había una figura majestuosa del Rey de 10cm de altura. Como puedes ver, así. Entregué la figura al rey. Ya que el verdadero estaba presente la estatuilla era tan detallada como fue posible. Bien, siendo hecho del vidrio se rompería si se caía.   
Duque Alfred: Esto es increíble ... es algo hecho de magia que se parece a lo real, el Rey también está aquí pero ...... que genuino es ... 

Naruto:El Rey lo aceptó con un ligero sentimiento positivo; Sus ojos brillaban de admiración por la figura. Seguí usando más vasos, hice dos figuras más. Debería hacer a toda la familia. Después de un tiempo las figuras de la Reina y la Princesa fueron terminadas. Se las di a las personas en cuestión. Las dos se regocijaron cuando las aceptaron, y mostraron sus propias figuras, luego las alinearon sobre la mesa. Sí, cuando los tres están juntos es pintoresco. 

Familia Real: Bueno, recibimos algo maravilloso.

Naruto: En realidad, esas copas ya eran suyas. Debo disculparme por usarlos sin permiso en su lugar. Rápidamente incliné la cabeza hacia el Rey. Vi la expresión melancólica en la cara del duque cuando levanté la vista. Qué persona fácilmente comprensible.... La próxima vez haré a la familia del Duque." 

Duque Alfred:¿¡De verdad!? ¡Bueno, eso es genial! 

Naruto: Si voy a hacerlas, Sussie y Ellen deben estar allí para que puedan hacerse bien. Mientras miraba al duque que tenía una gran sonrisa, ¡bang! Charlotte saltó sosteniendo varios artículos. Con un caminar espeluznante, se acercó a mí, colocó y expandió ante mí un   
pedazo de pergamino que tenía algo escrito. 

Maga Charlotte: Esto, ¿¡puedes leer esto!?

Naruto: Charlotte se acercaba como un creciente brote de bambú. Que pasa, ¡aterrador! Con una mirada de obsesión, miré por encima del pergamino, había un lenguaje que nunca había visto antes y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. No puedo leer esto. ¿Qué es esto? 

Maga Charlotte: ¿No puede leer esto cierto? Entonces, ¿puedes usar este item de magia sin atributo? 

Naruto: La siguiente cosa que trajo fue un libro grueso y lo abrió a una de las páginas. Puedo leer eso. Um, ¿magia sin atributo «Reading»? ¿Era magia que era capaz de descifrar algunos lenguajes haciéndolos leíbles? Pero, el conocimiento del idioma todavía era necesario. Ya veo, con esto, ciertamente puedo leerlo. Creo que puedo usar esto pero ... ¿entiendes algo sobre este idioma? Es un lenguaje antiguo muerto de los espíritus. Pero casi nadie puede leerlo. Bueno, podrías darle una oportunidad. «Reading»: Lenguaje Antiguo de los Espíritus. La magia fue activada. Recogí el pergamino y lo miré ..Esto es...... 

Maga Charlotte: ¡¿Puedes, puedes leerlo?!

Naruto: Charlotte me miró con ojos brillantes. Bajé los ojos hacia el pergamino. Lo siento ... Puedo leerlo, pero no entiendo lo que dice. Puedes leerlo ... ¿pero no lo entiendes? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Bueno, 'mamoto niokeru imi no aru jutsushiki no motanai degomento ha, maryoku wo butsuketa soma shiki niote no edosu no henka wo ...... respecto al significado del origen del demonio de una cierta capacidad eso no se descarta, la descarga de magia que golpea la ecuación dependiendo del cambio de la antigua techno babel y similares están escritos pero no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que significa. Ninguna pista. Capacidad para leer y Capacidad para entender son dos cosas diferentes. Es demasiado difícil para mí entenderlo. 

Maga Charlotte: ¡Puedes leerlo! ¡Eso es increíble, Naruto! ¡Con esta investigación progresará a pasos agigantados......! Disculpe, ¡¿puede leer esto también?! ¡por favor espera un momento!

Naruto: se acerca a mí a un ritmo espantoso, se detuvo. ¡Su respiración es desigual! 

Rey: Charlotte ¿No puedes calmarte un poco?

Maga Charlotte: ¡Ha-! ¡Lo siento! Me emocioné....

Naruto: Reaccionando a las palabras del Rey miró hacia abajo, la maga de la corte se mordió el labio, y su rostro se volvió rojo intenso. Bueno, sé que has estado investigando la magia de los antiguos espíritus de los muertos durante mucho tiempo, no es como si yo no entendiera ese sentimiento.

Maga Charlotte: ¡Está bien! Hasta ahora estábamos investigando cada palabra, una por una, e incluso entonces había todavía malas interpretaciones que tardaron años en trazarse, sólo por un momento. ¡Naruto! ¡Por favor, ayúdanos   
a descifrar esto por todos los medios! 

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Seguiré leyendo esto...? ¿Por siempre? Por cierto, ¿cuánto hay ...?

Maga Charlotte:Veamos, hay incontables documentos, pero ...... en primer lugar, la antigua civilización Paruteno deja. 

Naruto: ¡Ok, detente! Me perdí en "incontables". De vez en cuando estaría bien, ¡pero no quiero hacer esto como un trabajo! No tengo ningún deseo de ser traductor. Charlotte hizo una cara de "es el fin del mundo" al negarme. Aunque hagas ese tipo de cara. Oh, es cierto. Disculpe, Su Majestad. ¿Puedo usar otra copa?

Rey:No me importa, pero, ¿vas a hacer algo más? 

Naruto: Um esto está bien para la parte de vidrio, para la parte de metal, ... ¿una moneda de plata funcionará? Tomando una moneda de plata y usando la copa, utilizo «Modeling» para darle su forma. Utilizo la moneda de plata para los marcos y la copa para las lentes y lo completo. Tienen un diseño bastante simple, pero son gafas. La parte de la lente es sólo vidrio común por lo que son realmente sólo gafas "falsas". Charlotte, quien no había visto las figuras de cristal que hice, fue la única que se sobresaltó. No está terminado todavía.   
Después, aplico un «Enchant» a las gafas para darle un efecto encantado. Enchant: Reading / Lenguaje de los Antiguos Espíritus de los Muertos.  
Al cabo de un rato la luz que emitía de las gafas se calmó. Las tomé en mis   
manos y las puse en mi cara. Entonces me las quité y se las entregué a Charlotte. Póntelos de la misma manera que yo lo hice.

Maga Charlotte: Eh? Haa......

Naruto: Mientras decía eso, Charlotte se puso las gafas. Oou, se ven mejor en ella de lo que pensaba. Belleza del nacimiento en gafas.   
Devolví el pergamino a Charlotte. Ahora, por favor lee esto.

Maga Charlotte: ¿Eh? ...... 'mamo niokeru imi no aru jutsushiki no motanai degomento ha, maryoku wo' Pu-¡Puedo leerlo! ¡Puedo leerlo también!

Naruto:Genial, fue un éxito. Las gafas de traducción estaban ahora completas.   
Mirando los otros pedazos de pergamino que había traído en cada mano, ella se desbordó de júbilo, y su figura jocosa no parecía la de una mujer adulta, pero era muy linda. El efecto debe ser continuo y casi permanente. Si el efecto se detiene, por favor házmelo saber. 

Maga Charlotte: ¡Sí! Ah, um, ¡¿quieres decir que puedo tener esto?! 

Naruto: Por favor. Quiero que los tengas 

Maga Charlotte:¡Muchas gracias!

Naruto: Fiu, ahora no tengo que preocuparme de que mi trabajo cambie repentinamente a traductor. Charlotte estaba tan complacida y anunció sin rodeos que ella iba a comenzar la investigación! Y se fue raudamente.

Rey: Discúlpala. Una vez que se pone así todo desaparece .... Aunque ella es el genio número 1 de este país en magia......

Naruto: ese es uno de sus buenos puntos ¿no? Bueno, si estás contento entonces no podría ser mejor. Mientras el rey tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro, la reina se rió en silencio. Mientras observaba eso me senté en una silla, y bebí mi té ahora frío. Los tés de primera clase son buenos incluso cuando están fríos.   
Princesa Yumina:   
Ji----...   
Ji-----...   
Ji-------...   
Ji---------... 

Naruto: Sí, ella me mira desde hace un tiempo. Los azules y verdes ojos   
heterocrómicos no paraban de mirarme. Tenían un tipo de sentimiento. ¿Qué estára planeando exactamente ......? Su rostro estaba algo rojo..... Eché un vistazo a la princesa, que se había levantado frente al Rey y la Reina. 

Rey/Reina: ¿Qué pasa Yumina? 

Princesa Yumina: Padre, Madre. He decidido. 

Naruto: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que decidiste? Pensé con una mirada de costado, empecé a beber mi té de nuevo. Su rostro se puso rojo, abrió la boca y dijo 

Princesa Yumina: Esta persona Usumaki Naruto..... ¡es la persona con la que deseo casarme! 

Naruto: ¡¡¡Bu----------!!! A la declaración explosiva de la princesa, el té frío danzó en el aire. 

fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leere GRACIAS


	28. Capítulo 28:  Compromiso y Huésped No Invitado

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Rey:....Lo siento, pero ¿podrías decir eso una vez más, Yumina? 

Princesa Yumina: Como he dicho, deseo casarme con Usumaki Naruto, padre.

Rey: Oh cielos.

Naruto: A las palabras del rey, la princesa Yumina repitió lo mismo. La reina Yuela, que estaba sentada junto al rey, abrió los ojos y miró a su hija. ¿El duque también se sorprendió? Él echó un vistazo entre la sobrina y el hermano mayor. 

Rey: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Princesa Yumina: Sí, está el hecho de que te salvaron, padre ... también la gente que rodea a Naruto sama está sonriendo. El tío Alfred, Charlotte, así como todos los demás están muy contentos. Es una persona de carácter muy deseable. Quiero caminar mi vida con esta persona .... Es la primera vez que lo he pensado. 

Rey:....Ya veo ..... Si tanto lo dices no hay razón para objetar. Se feliz.

Princesa Yumina: ¡Padre!

Naruto: ¡Espera un momento! Levanté la mano y me metí en la conversación entre padre e hija. Si no entro ahora, se convertirá en una situación aún más confusa. ¡No, ya es bastante confusa ahora mismo! ¡Por favor no avancen sin consultar primero a la otra parte!

Rey: Oh lo siento por eso. Por favor, cuida bien de mi hija, Naruto dono. 

Naruto: ¡No no no no! ¡Eso es extraño! ¡Su Majestad, eres extraño! Fui y llamé al rey de manera informal, pero yo no estaba preocupado por ello. ¡Mi vida cuelga de un hilo aquí! Incluso si ella es la princesa de un solo país, ¿¡está realmente bien para ella casarse con un tipo que casi no conoce!? Yo podría ser un malvado villano ¿sabes? 

Duque Alfred: En eso no hay error. Yumina lo reconoció así, al menos no eres un villano. Ella tiene el poder de entender la 'naturaleza' 

Naruto: ¿Ella puede entender la "naturaleza"? ¿Qué significa eso? 

Duque Alfred: Yumina posee 'Percepción del Mal' . Ella tiene el poder de ver a través de la verdadera naturaleza de una persona. Bueno, podrías llamarlo intuición pero, en el caso de Yumina, ella nunca ha estado equivocada.

Naruto: El Duque explicó. Para resumir, ¿ella puede averiguar si una persona es buena o mala por instinto? Es el poder de la heterocromía. Bueno, si fuera alguien como el Conde Balsa, entonces sería fácil saber si es un villano, pero si esa habilidad es real, entonces no sería atrapada por un tipo malo. La princesa no parece una mala persona, pero esa es otra historia. ...... ¿Qué edad tiene la Princesa Yumina?'12 años. ¡No es el matrimonio demasiado temprano para ...!

Rey: No, las personas de la familia real regularmente se comprometen por los 15. Yo mismo fui comprometido con mi esposa a los 14. Por eso son mundos diferentes. Mi rostro parecía como el de orochimaru, hay un apretado agarre en mi manga de abrigo. 

Princesa Yumina: ¿Me odias, Naruto sama? 

Naruto: La princesa Yumina me miró con ojos muy tristes, Espera, ¡eso es jugar sucio! ¡Eso no es justo! Ah- ... no te odio pero ... 

Princesa Yumina: ¡Entonces no hay problema, cierto!

Naruto: Yumina rompió en una sonrisa repentina. Qué linda ¿Qué debería hacer?. Sus padres también han dado su permiso, no hay un problema con el costo de vivir. ¿No? ¿No hay ninguna razón para rechazarla. Además, no sé nada de la princesa, así que no puedo pensar en casarme todavía. 

Reina: ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora Naruto?

Naruto: Tengo 13 años. Pero, pronto cumpliré 14 años. Respondí a la pregunta de la reina Yuela. Si recuerdo correctamente mi   
cumpleaños debe ser en unos 2 meses. No estoy seguro si el calendario de este mundo coincide con el de ese. 

Rey: Entonces la boda ocurrirá en dos años. No debería haber problema si te tomas el tiempo para conocer todo sobre ella hasta entonces. Así como el novio tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerse mutuamente Naruto. en 2 años la princesa Yumina tendrá 14 años. Y tu 15 años ¿Naruto dono?. Tienes 2 años, para conocer bien a Yumina ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Naruto: bueno, si es así entonces acepto casarme con la Princesa Yumina. acepté las condiciones que la otra parte había propuesto. 

Reina Yuella: Eso es maravilloso, Yumina. Cuida de Naruto en los próximos 2 años. Si no lo haces, te enviaremos al monasterio, así que prepárate.

Princesa Yumina: ¡Sí Madre! Espero nos llevemos bien desde ahora, Naruto sama.

Naruto: La princesa tenía una sonrisa brillante. Pero primero me gustaria que no uses conmigo el sama seria mejor Naruto kun ya que somos novios no crees. Después de regresar a Luna de Plata le expliqué toda la situación a todos, y Elsie replicó con una voz asombrada. 

Elsie: ¿Naruto dono se va a casar. 

Naruto: Qué sorpresa…..Yae y Lindsey dijeron con una cara asombrada, mientras miraban fijamente a la chica que se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo. Así es. Esta es la princesa de este país Yumina Elena Belfast.

Princesa Yumina: Soy Yumina Elena Belfast. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. 

Naruto: La princesa inclina cortésmente su cabeza a todos mientras los saluda. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy feliz, esto alegraba mi corazón.

Elsie: ¿Asi que? ¿Por qué está la princesa aquí?

Yumina: Sí. Como la persona que salvó la vida de mi padre, quise vivir con Naruto kun. Parecía adecuado para conocernos mejor. Puedo molestarlos ya que soy ignorante del mundo pero, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. Es muy importante que yo conozca a mi pareja. 

Naruto: ¿Podría ser que haya ninjas en el techo? Justo cuando pensé eso, hubo un ruido en el techo ... active mi biakugan y las vi eran dos chicas camufadas en mi habitación desactive el biakugan si que se dieran cuenta .me disculpe y fui a mi habitacion para poner a las intrusas en su lugar. Ya en la habitacion volvi activar el biakugan e hice bajar las intrusas y decirles que pueden cuidar la la princesa cuando yo no este con ella perp cuando estamos juntos pueden descansar tranquilas y no es una recomendacion es un orden a menos que quieran morir ya que yo soy el ninja mas poderoso de este mundo nada se escapa de mis 5 sentidos a demas esto quedara entre nosotro. Las intrusas afirmaron con un mobimiento de cabeza. bajo a comer algo ya que tengo mucha hambre

Elsie: ¿Vivir juntos, aquí? ¿Está realmente bien siendo la princesa? 

Linsey: Lo que Elsie dijo es muy razonable. Yo también lo pensé. Hasta ahora, e has estado rodeada de muchos empleados, y as tenído todo preparado para ti. 

Yumina: Por favor, dejende hablarme formalmente, Elsie,Lindsey e Yae. Por ahora, haré lo que sea capaz de ayudar a Naruto kun. ¡Espero no reducir la velocidad de nadie y hacer lo mejor que pueda!

Naruto: Agarró ambos puños delante de su pecho y tuvo una pose como si estuviera llena de inspiración. Qué linda. 

Lindsey:…. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Preguntó Lindsey, quien había levantado la mano. 

Yumina:Para empezar, me registraré en el mismo gremio que todos ustedes. También aceptaré las solicitudes.

Todas" " " "¿¡Eh !?" " " " 

Todas exclamaron en armonía. Registrarse en el gremio ... ¿Quieres convertirte en una aventurera? 

Naruto: Espera ¿Princesa? ¿Entiendes lo que significa tomar una solicitud del gremio? Hay muchos peligrosos———. 

Yumina: Entiendo eso. Por favor, deja de llamarme princesa. Llámame Yumina chan por favor, esposo. 

Naruto: ¡Por favor, no digas esposo ya te dije como me gustaria que me llames si! 

Yumina: Entonces como me tienes que decir a mi y te llamare como tu quieres si

Naruto: Yumina chan

La princesa da una sonrisa complacida ... Yo feliz le devuelvo la sonrisa tambien

Yumina: Aprendí algo de magia de Charlotte, y aprendí a disparar un arco. Creo que soy bastante fuerte.

Yae: Un arco y magia ... Ciertamente, los ataques de larga distancia serán útiles. ¿Qué atributos mágicos tienes. 

Yumina: Viento, tierra y oscuridad. Sólo puedo convocar sólo 3 tipos de bestias sin embargo. 

Naruto: Viento, tierra y oscuridad. Aquellos atributos que Lindsey no tenía. Todavía no conozco su fuerza ...Um, ¿qué debemos hacer? Me enfrento a Elsie, Lindsey e Yae con los brazos cruzados. Qué hacer, es decir, si añadirla o no al grupo.... Bueno por ahora podríamos esperar y ver, ¿podríamos ir a tomar una solicitud...?" 

Lindsey: Ya veo. ¿Podríamos elegir después de ver su fuerza.

Elsie: Sí, bueno, si es demasiado peligroso, sólo haremos que Naruto la defienda. ¿Está decidido? 

Naruto: Quería interponerme en varios lugares pero decidí quedarme callado. Quiero decir, tenía la sensación de que no tenía derecho a hablar. 

Chicas: Mañana iremos al gremio. Parece que se ha decidido que Yumina se registraría en el gremio. 

Naruto: Después de eso, arreglare una habitación mas grande con una cama inmensa para ella pueda quedarse conmigo en la misma abitacion con Mika.   
Tambien hice planes de comida con todo, y se decidió que nos preparemos para mañana antes de ir a dormir. Después de volver a mi habitación para mover mis cosas y las de Yumina a la habitación nueva 

COMIENZA LEMON (LIGERO)

Yumina: Voy a ponerme algo mas comodo ya regreso no te vallas a dormir o a salir fuera de la recamara Na-ru-to-kun.  
Naruto: (Bueno despue de esta noche dejare de ser virgen al fin lo mejor de todo sera por amor y no puro placer con la mujer que conquisto mi corazon y fue a primera vista aunque no se lo e dicho a Yumina todavia.)

Yumina: estas listo Na-ru-to-kun. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo que tenemos que levantarnos temprano para mi inscripción al gremio y mi primera misión.

Naruto: veo a Yumina en una bata corta blanca transparente sin bracier ni bragas dejando ver si linda figura apesar de tener pechos pequeños se ve hermosa me acercó a ella y al tocarla ciento que tiembla ligeramente le digo tranquila tambien es mi primera vez que lo voy hacer.

Yumina: esta bien pero recuerda tratarme con cariño para que no me duela si amor.

Naruto: como mi princesa ordene le quito la bata nos empesamos a besar con mucho amor fue subiendo la intencidad terminando con besos muy apacionados la acuesto en la cama le doy besos en el cuello voy vajando lentamente a sus pechos beso sus pezones con amor mientra escucho su exitacion sigo bajando asta su cintura mas besos por hay llegando al fin a su tesoro de mujer le doy placer asta que un gemido de Yumina me dio el mensaje de que tuvo su primer orgasmo en ese momento me subí quedando cara a cara con ella penetrandola de un solo golpe al escuchas su gemido de dolor me quede inmobil el dije. dime cuando empezó a moverme sin que te duela al poco tiempo siento que Yumina empieza a miverse eso me da pie para moverme tambien despues de 60 minutos.

Yumina: Naruto kun no pensé que tener sexo fuera tan placentero estoy por tener otro orgasmo mas rapido y al llegar al climas la beso con mucho amor y hay nos quedamos dormodos,desnudos,unidos y ...... Completamente agotados.......

Naruto: Mientras dormía como un tronco, oí mi tono de llamada que no había escuchado por mucho tiempo y contesté el teléfono. Era una melodía ligera, pero era un poco irritante. Cuando lo tomé, el identificador de llamadas decía "Llamando: Dios.

Dios: ……Aló Oh, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no? Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, Naruto Touya te manda saludos y te desea lo mejor.

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ...... Oh espera no sería extraño para Dios saber acerca de eso ¿cierto? ...... 

Dios: Jajaja. Fue por casualidad. Decidí echar un vistazo a donde estabas, pasaron cosas muy interesantes as consumado el asunto recuerda que tienes que casarte aunque conociéndote se que lo harás. 

Naruto: La voz de Dios parecía feliz. sabes, Ella es una chica bonita,dulce,inocente,inteligente,amorosa y en el futuro se convierta en una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Dios: En este mundo, la poligamia es bastante común; Debes seguir   
adelante y casarte con tantas chicas como te plazca siempre y cuando sea por amor. ¿Es así como es......?   
Naruto: Debido a que el duque y el rey sólo tenían una esposa,   
asumí que ...... No ese no es ningun problema un harén para mi. 

Dios: Bueno, lo que terminas haciendo es de gran interés de todos aquí, da lo mejor ¿ok?

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir con 'todos'? 

Dios: El panteón de este mundo. Te mostré a todos y todos mostraron cierta   
preocupación. Aunque alrededor de la mitad se divirtieron.

Naruto: ¿Eh? Qué significa eso? ¿No hay un solo dios? ¿Panteón? ¿Hay dioses aparte de ti? 

Dios: Los hay. Aunque soy tentativamente el dios de más arriba hay otros dioses de clase baja, el dios del arte, el dios del amor, el dios de la espada, el dios de la agricultura entre muchos otros. El dios del Amor estaba especialmente interesado en ti. La persona que se mete su cabeza en los asuntos amorosos de otras personas, el dios del Amor. Como todos tus familiares asistiremos a tu boda. Ah, voy a jugar el papel del abuelo sin embargo.

Naruto :Ahora veo......¿Estaban los dioses disponibles? Para que todos los dioses asistan al lado del novio como parientes, ¿qué significa eso? Es cierto que no tengo parientes en este mundo. 

Dios: El mundo de los dioses a menudo interfiere. Pero, no hay ningún problema cuando bajan al mundo de los humanos. Eso es un problema lo suficientemente grande por sí solo, aunque ... pierdes si replicas. En los mitos, los dioses a menudo bajaban y perdían el tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, de cualquier modo. Estamos animándote. Piensa bien en vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos. Deseamos tu felicidad. Bueno, entonces te veo después. 

Naruto: Con una vaga respuesta, la llamada terminó. Una vida sin arrepentimientos. 

Naruto: cuando pienso en ello la diferencia de un año o dos años no es realmente grande... ¿no? Mis padres tenían 6 años de diferencia.   
Había incluso artistas que estaban casados y que tenían 30 años de diferencia. Para empezar, ni siquiera había salido con una chica, así que el matrimonio no hizo clic de inmediato. Me voy a dormir. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	29. Capítulo 29:  Lobo Plateado y el Gran Simio

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Naruto: Fuimos al gremio juntos al día siguiente. Debido a que la ropa de Yumina es demasiado deslumbrante y se destaca

demasiado al caminar por la ciudad, le prestamos ropa de Lindsey y Elsie para que ella use.

Una blusa blanca decorada con una cinta en el pecho y una chaqueta negra, 

medias a la rodilla negras en culotes azules. Aunque la ropa pertenezca a otra 

persona, le queda bien y da una sensación placentera. Su largo pelo rubio está atado en una trenza, para permitir que se mueva con facilidad. En cuanto a mí, pensé que sus ojos singulares destacarían pero, ése no parece ser el caso en este mundo. Los ojos singulares no significan necesariamente que son 

portadores de ojos malvados. De solo la apariencia por sí sola la convierte en una chica completamente normal. Sea o no ese normal la pone considerablemente en la categoría de chica bonita. 

Elsie: Sólo por curiosidad, si Yumina se casa con Naruto, ¿Naruto va a ser el próximo rey?

Yumina: Déjame ver. Me alegraría que eso sucediera. Para hacer eso, Naruto necesitará ser reconocido por los nobles y el pueblo. Bueno, si naciera un hermano menor, ese niño resultará ser el siguiente sucesor.

Naruto: Mientras escuchaba la conversación de Elsie y Yumina a lo largo del camino hacia el gremio, envié un grito sincero al Rey. Da lo mejor, para mi felicidad. De alguna manera, sólo es otro niño. Me pregunto si debo buscar con mi smartphone cómo hacer una bebida de estamina después ...... No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en Rey, sólo para que sepas.

Yumina: Somos conscientes. ¡Hay otras maneras en que otra persona pueda suceder en el trono! Como si un hijo naciera en la familia de mi tío, uum, o si nuestro hijo fuera un niño.

Naruto: Decidimos preparar el equipo para Yumina así que paramos por la Tienda de Armas Kumachi antes de ir al gremio. Si me preguntan si tenemos dinero, les mostraré el regalo de despedida que recibí del rey con dinero dentro. Tengo una mala sensación de que si les muestro que recibí una bolsa conteniendo 50 monedas platino

para un regalo de despedida es de hecho un poco demasiado. Hago que el dueño de la tienda Kumachi me muestre los arcos. El surtido de bienes no es tan bueno como en la capital, pero las cosas aquí son razonables hasta cierto punto. Eligiendo entre ellos, Yumina tira de la cuerda del arco y comprueba la sensación, una corta longitud y ligereza, forma sintética, un arco compuesto fue elegido. 

Parece que ella prefiere manejar fácilmente y disparar más rápido que los de distancia. Es ciertamente difícil para una jovencita usar un arco largo. 

Compramos un carcaj con un conjunto de 100 flechas al mismo tiempo. 

También compramos un protector de pecho de cuero blanco junto con botas a juego. Bueno, con esto ella es más o menos bien, creo. Bolsa o caja en forma de tubo, generalmente ensanchada en su parte superior, que se empleaba para llevar flechas; se llevaba colgada del hombro izquierdo mediante una correa, para poder coger las flechas con la mano derecha. Entramos con Yumina al gremio lleno de gente como de costumbre. Las personas quienes también están en el gremio como siempre, voltean su línea de visión y nos miran, algunos de los hombres me lanzan una mirada intensa. No entendí la razón al principio, pero ahora entiendo. Elsie y Lindsey, también Yae ... son bastante lindas, incluso si no se ven en una luz favorable. Y, junto en su mirada hacia mí están estas lindas chicas. Es incomodo. En realidad, cuando las chicas no estaban presentes, era fácil sentirse influenciado por el tipo de sentimiento "No me gusta". Bueno, lo mantendremos educadamente bajo la superficie. 

Mientras le pregunto a la onee san del mostrador de recepción para el registro de Yumina, Elsie y las demás van al tablero de solicitudes y revisan el contenido. Terminamos el registro y cuando vamos a donde están las demás, tenían un formulario de solicitud verde. ¿Has conseguido una razonable? Bueno, me pregunto que tal es ésta

Me dieron el formulario de solicitud. Es una tarea de subyugación. Umm, 

Cinco simios rey... .¿Qué clase de bestias demoniacas son?

Yae: Son bestias demoniacas Gran Simio. Forman una multitud de varios de 

ellos y atacan. Caen por las trampas porque no tienen mucha inteligencia, pero su poder requiere atención. Si es con nuestro nivel, podemos manejarlos casi sin ningún problema.

Lindsey: Un monstruo poderoso con un enfoque de fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, incluso como estos parecen que se reúnen en gran cantidad, lo que da una sensación fuera de lugar. 

Naruto: Entrego el formulario de solicitud a Yumina, mientras pienso en la explicación que escuchamos de Lindsey. ¿Qué tal? ¿está bien?

Lindsey: No hay problema. Está bien. Nuestra tarjeta de gremio es verde, pero la tarjeta de Yumina es naturalmente, negro principiante. Aunque no era necesario que coincida con la nuestra. Pero, Yumina se negó a dejar de tener verde también. 

Naruto: Estos son negro> púrpura> verde> azul> rojo> plata> oro y cambiando

respectivamente, 

Negro : Aventurero Principiante. 

Púrpura: Aventurero aprendiz. 

Verde : Aventurero de cuarta clase. 

Azul : Aventurero de tercera clase. 

Rojo : Aventurero de segunda clase 

Plata : Aventurero primera clase 

Oro : Avendurero Héroe   
Platino : Aventurero Heroe Supremo

Parece ser así. A medida que su rango aumenta, se vuelve cada vez más difícil clasificar. 

Elsie: Por cierto, no hay aventureros de rango Oro en este país y mucho menos Platino. Así que eso 

significa que no hay héroes en marcha. 

Naruto: Por ahora llevamos la petición de subyugación de los simios rey y a la recepción para que sea aceptada. El lugar está al sur de aquí, parece ser un antiguo bosque cruzando el río Alaine. Desafortunadamente, ya que no hemos estado en el sur todavía, no puedo usar gate, así que tenemos que usar una carreta. Elsie y Lindsey están sentadas en el asiento del conductor, Yae y Yumina y yo sentados en el portacargas. Por cierto, parece que Yumina puede conducir la carreta también. A pesar de ser una princesa. No, ¿es porque es una princesa? ¿Es por hacer cosas como montar a caballo a larga distancia? Por casualidad las personas que no pueden manejar caballos en este mundo son una minoría ....porque alquilamos la carreta cada vez, ¿debo comprarla?

Lindsey: Aunque hay todo tipo de carretas ¿estará bien? Además cuidar de un caballo es difícil. No podemos dejarlo en Luna de Plata todo el tiempo.

Naruto: Está bien. Tiene sus puntos buenos y malos. Para ser honesto, no puedo cuidar de un caballo. Como no puedo cuidarlo, no debo comprar ningún tipo de cosa viva. La carreta avanza mientras tenemos la conversación, tres horas más tarde, cruzamos el río Alaine y llegamos al bosque del sur. Ahora, ¿dónde están estos simios rey? Puedo buscarlos usando «Search» normalmente notaría bestias demoníacas dentro de un radio de 50 metros. También puedo usar «Long sense», es como tener un alter ego a larga distancia, no cambia el hecho de que tengo que buscar en el bosque después de todo. Sin embargo, el grado de riesgo disminuye. Mirando el mapa en mi smartphone, el bosque es grande a su manera. Desde aquí, buscar una bestia demoniaca específica es difícil eh. Incluso la función de búsqueda del mapa no puede buscar seres vivos o bestias demoniacas. Como se esperaba, tenemos que buscar constantemente en mi mente tenia planeado usar mi biakugan o sharingan . Cuando intentamos poner los pies detro de el bosque, Yumina se detuvo. 

Yumina: Lo siento, ¿puedo usar magia de invocación antes de entrar en el bosque?

Naruto:¿Magia de Invocación? ¿Algo que llamar?

Yumina: Sí, aunque estamos buscando simios rey, esto nos ayudará.

Naruto: Yumina retrocede un poco de nosotros y comienza a activar la magia. 

Oscuridad aparece, Lo que veo es un orgulloso lobo plateado, Silver Wolf 

Cuando terminó de cantar el hechizo, lobos plateados empezaron a salir de la 

sombra de Yumina uno por uno. Cinco en total. Su tamaño es de 1 metro. Ellos andan. alrededor de Yumina. mientras meneaban la cola con alegría, uno de los lobos era ligeramente más grande con un patrón de cruz en su frente

Yumina: Estos niños buscarán también. Debido a que podemos comunicarnos incluso si estamos muy separados, sabremos inmediatamente si son descubiertos los simios.

Naruto: Ya veo. Perros ... Quiero decir, lobos, eh. Me pregunto si pueden descubrirlos

más rápido con su sentido del olfato. 

Yumina: Entonces, todos por favor.

Naruto:Cuando Yumina da la orden, corrieron al bosque ladrando con un 'wan'. Así que esto es magia de invocación. Pensé en el momento en que vi a los hombres lagarto, ¿puedo usar esto también? Mientras avanzamos hacia el bosque, trato de preguntar a Yumina. 

Yumina: Fundamentalmente, si puedes formar un contrato con la bestia demoníaca invocada, puedes aprenderla. Las condiciones del contrato para estos niños no eran difíciles, así que pude hacer un contrato fácilmente. Entre ellos aparecen para mostrar su fuerza de combate, respondiendo a sus necesidades. Cuanto más fuerte son más difícil será para ellos obedecer.

Naruto: Ya veo. Cuanto más fuerte es la bestia demoníaca, más fuerte es el requisito. Es razonable, naturalmente hablando. Pensando en esto mientras miro alrededor, veo que las chicas estaban consentradas por aquello de una emboscada de algun otro monstruo lo cual aprovecho para acercarme por detras a Yumina abrasarla y apretar su redondo trasero y le digo al oido esta noche no vamos a dormir lo cual ella responde esta bien pero ahora centrémonos en la tarea con la cara roja y algo exitada como a los dies minutos Yumina de repente se detiene. 

Yumina:...... Parece que los niños los han encontrado. Ah, sin embargo hay varios de ellos. Hay siete.

Lindsey: Siete de ellos ... ¿qué haremos? La solicitud es cinco.

Naruto: Elsie golpea sus guantes juntos. 

Elsie: Creo que es mejor que los exterminemos a todos. Si uno de ellos escapa hay una posibilidad de que llame a más compañeros.

Yae: También estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Lindsey. Es posible que haya más de siete. Creo que deberíamos atacar mientras podamos. 

Naruto:Yumina, ¿puedes atraer a los simios rey por aquí?

Yumina: Es posible pero ... ¿qué vas a hacer?

Naruto: Voy a poner una trampa. Si es algo así como un agujero trampa entonces puedo hacerlo inmediatamente con magia de tierra. Hago varios agujeros trampa con magia de tierra, después nos ocultamos en la sombra de un árbol. Poco después ¡gogaaaa! Ellos, rugiendo juntos, perseguían a los lobos de Yumina, varios grandes simios hacen su aparición. 

Son un poco más grandes que los gorilas con largos colmillos. Simios con orejas puntiagudas, brillantes ojos rojos, y una expresión feroz mientras perseguían a los lobos. 

Justo antes de los agujeros trampa disfrazados en el suelo, los lobos dan un gran salto y saltan sobre las trampas. Sin dudar ni siquiera para pensar, los grandes simios se precipitan y caen en la trampa magníficamente. 

¿¡Gogaoo!? ¡Ahora! Yae, Elsie y yo saltamos de la sombra del árbol. Tres cayeron en la trampa. Están enterrados en lo profundo del suelo, de alguna manera luchando para arrastrarse. Pronto una flecha se clava silenciosamente en el ojo de uno de ellos. Yumina eh. Desde el punto ciego del gran simio que perdió el ojo, Yae asalta hacia delante y 

corta la arteria carótida del cuello. 

Lindsey: Aparece llama, Espiral girando, Firestorm.

Naruto: Un tornado de llamas que Lindsey llamó ataca a los otros dos atrapados en la trampa. Los dos se carbonizan sin dejarles tiempo, yo y Lindsey le damos golpes terminantes a los simios rey debilitados. Sin tener tiempo para recuperar el aliento, los cuatro restantes aparecen desde las 

profundidades del bosque. Se aproximan hacia nosotros, levantando rugidos y golpeando el suelo mientras balancean sus gigantes gruesos brazos. ¡Slip!

¿¡Ugaa!? El vigoroso impulso de la vanguardia cargando hacia nosotros cae debido a mi magia. Flechas fueron disparadas sucesivamente y atravesaron al gran simio que cayó. Por último, Yae saltó sobre su pecho y usó su peso cayendo para apuñalar

con su espada, el gran mono detiene su movimiento. 

¡Boost! Elsie, quien activaba su magia de fortalecimiento corporal, se sumerge en el estómago del siguiente simio rey y luego le dio fuertes golpes en el abdomen continuamente. Éste no pudo soportar sus golpes y así los lobos de Yumina comenzaron a atacar al gran simio que cayó. Dos restantes. 

Yumina: ¡Aparezcan relámpagos, lanza relámpago del loto blanco, Thunder spear!

Lindsey: ¡Súbase la llama, lanza llameante del loto carmesí, Fire spear!

Naruto: Yumina y Lindsey dispararon su magia. Un atributo de viento y un atributo de

fuego, las dos lanzas mágicas perforaron el pecho de los dos grandes simios. ¡GugogaaAa! Gritaron en sus últimos momentos y los dos cayeron. 

Elsie: Ooh, increíble. ¿Es su habilidad en la magia del mismo nivel que Lindsey? 

Naruto:¿Significa que en términos de los seis tipos de atributos mágicos es mejor que yo? Magia avanzada, especialmente magia de ataque que no se adquiere fácilmente. Soy bastante bueno con la magia de luz sin embargo. 

Todos los siete simios rey fueron derrotados. Con esto la batalla termina eh. Es bueno que se despejara más fácil de lo que pensaba. Los cinco lobos saltan a la sombra de Yumina y desaparecen. 

Yumina: Err, ¿Cómo estuve?

Eres de gran ayuda. No pensé que algo como rayo de cobertura fuera tan eficaz. 

Yae: No veo ningún problema hablando de la capacidad.

Lindsey: Su magia también es algo bastante poderosa.

Elsie: Asimismo, el apoyo en la retaguardia es muy útil.

Naruto: Ellas hacen comentarios sobre la habilidad de Yumina afirmando su reconocimiento una tras otra. Aunque estoy de acuerdo ... aún así, de alguna

manera dejar que una niña de 12 años pase por ese peligro ...Hmm pensandolo bien mi mundo de origen era mas exigente y peligroso ya que a la edad de 11 años ya abiamos matado,robado e incluso algunos seres viles violado a niñas de su misma edad como si nada. 

La chica sigue mirándome a mí, quien estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, con una mirada de ansiedad. Esos ojos es jugar sucio ....... pero me facina...... Por favor cuida de nosotros de ahora en adelante, Yumina.

Yumina: ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, déjamelo a mí! Naruto kun!

Naruto: Yumina me abraza con una desbordante sonrisa. Yo le devuelvo el abrazó y nos damos un enorme besó no me importó que ¡Todo el mundo estába mirando! Le digo al oido en la noche te dare tu reconpenza ella pone una pequeña sonrisa nos separamos y empezamos a recolectar las partes confirmadas de los colmillos de los simios rey. Sin embargo, con Yumina uniéndose a nosotros cuatro, soy el único hombre. Doy un pequeño suspiro. 

Chicas:¿Hay algún problema?

Naruto: ustedes parecen no estar conscientes también es un problema. Las tres podrían no notarlo, pero me destacan en lugares como el gremio ... y las miradas hacia mí son dolorosas.

Yae: ¿? ¿Por qué?

Naruto:Eso es porque si alguien estaba rodeado de chicas también te pondrías celoso. Porque Elsie, Lindsey e Yae son especialmente lindas. Todas se ponen rígidas. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo extraño? Si hay un tipo rodeado de chicas lindas, harías un 'tsk' si fuera un hombre. 

Elsie: O,otra vez, qué estás diciendo, Naruto. Deja de bromear, diciendo algo como que soy linda... 

Naruto: Eh, ¿qué pasa? " " "........." " "

¿Por qué los rostros de todas se volvieron rojos? 

Elsie: ¡E, Entonces, re, regresemos!

Lindsey:... ¡Es, está bien, onee chan!

Yae: ¡Re, regresemos al gremio!

Naruto: Las tres se mueven en el bosque rápidamente a un paso acelerado. Qué hay con eso....... Las mangas de mi abrigo fueron tiradas unas cuantas veces. 

Yumina: Naruto kun, ¿y yo? ¿Soy linda? 

Naruto¡? Eres hermosa, mi princesita ...

Yumina: Ehehe.

Naruto: Yumina me abraza de nuevo mientras llevaba una sonrisa avergonzada yo aprovecho que las chicas se furon a delante para poner mi maño sobre el trasero de Yumina apretandolo ella al sentir mi mano en su trasero empieza a respirar exitada pero no dice nada se detiene se coloca frenta a mi y coloca su mano justo en mi entre pierna empesando a masajear ami amiguto lo cual se despierta rapidamente a lo cual dice. 

Yumina: Ahora estamos parejos para que veas lo que siento cada vez que me excitas ahora alcansemos a las chicas para poder llegar a casa y desquitarme todas las veces que me as tocado en todo el dia llevo mis bragas mojadas por tu culpa.

Naruto: Después de eso, volvemos a la carreta, activamos gate y volvemos a Leaflet. En cualquier caso, magia de invocación eh ... Todavía no he tocado el atributo oscuridad. En primer lugar, debido al hombre lagarto que vi, de alguna manera mi imagen es mala. Si hubiera también ese tipo de sistema animal, trataré de contratar por lo menos uno. La próxima vez, haré que Yumina me enseñe. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


	30. Capítulo 30:  Invocación y el Byakko

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen fotos tomadas de internet

Yumina: Para la magia de invocación de atributo oscuro, primero necesitas dibujar un círculo mágico; lo empezarás cuando tengas un objeto para invocar. La cosa que se convoca es completamente al azar, dependiendo de la calidad de la magia y el mago, si puede o no ser controlado, no lo sé realmente. En el patio trasero de Luna de Plata. 

Naruto: Yumina dibujó un gran círculo mágico. Contenía un patrón complejo de un libro; estaba dibujado como si estuviera grabado con tiza. Me dijeron que la tiza se hizo mediante la compresión de fragmentos de piedra demoniaca. 

Yumina: Incluso si la invocación tiene éxito, la persona que desea formar un contrato debe cumplir las condiciones del compañero antes de que el contrato pueda ser establecido. De lo más fácil a lo absolutamente más imposible de imaginar; dependiendo del compañero las condiciones serán diferentes. La condición de estos pequeños fue: 'Aliméntenme hasta que esté lleno'." 

Naruto: Yumina terminó de dibujar el círculo mágico, y ella acarició de la cabeza de un lobo plateado. Dibujada en la cabeza del lobo plateado, que acababa de acariciar, había un patrón formado en él que mostraba que había un contrato con Yumina eso escuché. Parece que este es el líder de los otros lobos del otro día. 

Yumina: Por cierto su nombre es "Silver". Normalmente, si se hace un contrato con el líder, también controlas a los subordinados. Quien usó a los hombres lagartos para atacar a Sussie, era probablemente la persona que era como el jefe con el que habían hecho un contrato. Si la persona no cumple con los requisitos de la criatura invocada se irá. Y será imposible volver a ser invocada. Sólo tienes una oportunidad de hacer un contrato.

Naruto: Ya veo. Una vez en la vida .... ¿O es un poco diferente? No es peligroso, ¿verdad? ¿No me atacará repentinamente ni nada? 

Yumina: Debido a que no puede existir fuera del círculo mágico, mientras estemos en este lado del círculo estaremos a salvo. La barrera del círculo mágico también impide todos los ataques a distancia. Sin embargo, cuando el invocador entra es una historia diferente. Hay quienes exigen una muestra de fuerza.  
Bueno, es peligroso, ¿no? Bueno, si parece que no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que quiera, ¿no estaría bien enviarlos de regreso educadamente? Sin embargo, podría ser un despilfarro.   
¿La bestia invocada que se llama no está relacionada con la habilidad mágica de la persona en cuestión? Sí. A menudo hay historias de completos principiantes que también convocan bestias de alto rango.

Naruto: ¿Entonces tengo esa posibilidad también? Es completamente por suerte sin embargo. Bueno, ¿quieres probarlo? De pie frente al círculo mágico completado, puse mi mano delante de este. Luego concentré la magia de atributo oscuridad, y la junté en el centro del círculo mágico. Luego poco a poco, del centro del círculo mágico empezó a formarse una niebla negra, y de repente se produjo una explosión mágica. 

Invocacion...... El que me llamó, ¿fuiste tú? Antes de que lo supiera, la niebla negra se aclaró, de dentro del círculo mágico había un gran tigre blanco. ¿Esta cosa habló? Tenía una aguda, penetrante y   
abrumadora sensación. Sus colmillos y garras parecían muy afilados. Es otra cosa distinguida eh .... Sentí una ola de magia que fue como una sacudida eléctrica. Esto no es un tigre ordinario. 

Yumina: Esta sensación abrumadora, tigre blanco ... ¡podría ser, 'Byakko'...!

Invocacion: Ho, ¿sabes quién soy? 

Naruto: El Byakko miro detrás de mí a Yumina y al el lobo plateado encogiéndose detrás de mí. La cola del lobo plateado estaba completamente expuesta y él estaba cubriéndose las orejas, estaba asustado. Bueno, es espantoso ser mirado por un tigre. ¡En este momento estaba Un tigre en el frente, un lobo en la parte de atrás

! Pero eso no importaba. ¿Podrías no mirar tanto, por favor? ¿No ves que están asustados?

Invocacion:...... Pareces tranquilo, ¿no? Incluso de pie ante mí y bañado en mi magia ...... que interesante.

Naruto: Al principio me sorprendí. Pero no en una cantidad en que no puedas acostumbrarte. Yumina ¿qué es un 'Byakko'? Mientras Yumina me miraba, trató de decirme algo con sus labios temblorosos. Sin embargo, ninguna voz salió. Es probablemente debido a la magia abrumadora. ¿Podrías detener eso por un momento? No podemos hablar así. No creo que sea digno de elogio amenazar a los débiles.

Invocacion: ……Muy bien 

Naruto: Después de protestar ante el Byakko, la sensación de sobrecarga desapareció. ¿Él es alguien que entiende no? Entonces, Yumina. ¿'Byakko' es? 

Yumina: Entre invocaciones, hay cuatro animales en la clase más alta, este es uno de ellos.... En la carretera oeste, ellos son los protectores, los reyes de las bestias ... no una bestia demoníaca, una bestia divina.

Naruto: Todavía temblando, Yumina explica vacilante. Bestias divinas. Sería divertido si fueran las mascotas de Dios. Y, ¿qué debo hacer para hacer un contrato’

Invocacion:...... ¿Un contrato conmigo? Parece que estoy siendo bastante subestimado.

Naruto: Vamos a ver por ahora, si parece imposible, voy a renunciar.  
El Byakko me miró, sacudió su nariz, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. 

Invocacion: Esto es extraño ... Siento un extraño poder de ti. La protección divina de los espíritus ...... No, es de un rango aún más alto ... ¿Qué es esto?   
¿La protección divina de los espíritus? Desafortunadamente, no conozco ningun espíritu....... Muy bien, quiero ver la calidad y cantidad de su magia. Si vas a hacer un contrato conmigo, que soy una bestia divina. No podemos hacer un contrato con alguien que sólo tiene magia superficial.

Naruto: ¿Mi magia?

Invocacion: Así es. Tócame con tu magia. Hasta que tu magia esté casi seca. Si cumple con los requisitos mínimos de calidad y cantidad, entonces pensaré en un contrato.

Naruto: el tigre parecía como si estuviera riendo. Piendo en lo dicho, pero en realidad no promete un contrato. Pero, el tigre dice algunas cosas peligrosas. Para hacer que la magia se seque, ¿en un juego sería como el MP cayendo a 0? Sería imposible practicar magia por un tiempo. Cuando dice casi seca ¿quiere decir como 1 MP? Oh sí, ¿mi magia realmente se secará en primer lugar ......? Desde que comencé a usar magia, nunca sentí que eso sucediera ni siquiera una vez. Lindsey me dijo una vez que tenía mucha magia pero, ¿podría ser por eso? De todos modos, puse mi mano dentro del círculo mágico y toqué la frente del byakko con mi palma. Oo, tan suave. ¿Debería lanzarle magia así?

Invocacion: Está bien. Toda a la vez. Veré tu magia. Si tu magia se seca y te derrumbas, no hay contrato.

Naruto No quiero que el contrato falle, si empiezo a sentirme mal a medio camino, voy a parar. Ok, allí voy. Concentré la magia y la envié lentamente a través de mi mano al tigre. Sip, no me siento extraño en absoluto. 

Invocacion: Mu ... esto es... ¿¡qué, es esta transparente calidad de magia ... !? 

Naruto: El tigre está diciendo algo. Oh sí, Lindsey también dijo algo así. Bueno, oh bueno. Puesto que parece bien, la arrojaré toda a la vez. La magia lanzada al tigre aumentó en un instante. Bueno, no tengo la sensación de que la magia está disminuyendo en absoluto. ¿No sería bueno si no la aumento más? Voy a aumentar aún más. 

Invocacion: Pe, es, esto es ...... ¡esp, espera a mom-...!

Naruto: Todavía no lo entiendo. Vamos a aumentar un poco más. 

Invocacion: ¡Es... esperar ... más y ... auu ...!

Naruto: He aumentado aún más .... Empecé a sentirme un poco fatigado pero, ¿es así como se siente cuando disminuye tu magia? 

Invocacion:…¡Detente, por favor!

Yumina: ¡Naruto kun! 

Naruto: Después de oír la voz de Yumina, veo al tigre frente a mí, su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar, estaba botando espuma por la boca y sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás. Estaba temblando mientras se levantaba, como no solté su cabeza de mi mano, parecía que estaba siendo obligado a pararse. Entré en pánico y dejé de lanzarle magia, solté mi mano y el tigre cayó al suelo. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Sería mejor si aplico algo de magia de recuperación ahora? Su lengua está afuera y todavía está sacudiéndose de las convulsiones. Aparece luz, Curación tranquila, Cure Heal. Esperé después de usar magia de recuperación en él. Al poco tiempo, los ojos del Byakko se aclararon y se levantó incómodamente, y se acercó a mí. 

Invocacion:...... Sólo quiero preguntar una cosa ... incluso con esa cantidad de magia usada, ¿todavía te queda algo restante? ¿Nn? En lugar de quedar algo, sólo disminuyó un poco. Quiero decir, eh, ya está recuperada." 

Invocacion: ¡Qué…!

Naruto: El tigre estaba sin palabras. Ya veo, nunca había sentido el consumo de magia porque mi capacidad para recuperarla era mayor que cualquier cosa que había usado. Asi es como funciona. Entonces, sobre el contrato ...

Invocacion: ……¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? 

Naruto: ¿? Usumaki Naruto. Ah, mi nombre es Naruto sin embargo. El tono del tigre cambió repentinamente y tenía una expresión misteriosa en su cara, inclinó la cabeza en silencio. 

Invocacion: Usumaki Naruto sama. Eres el más adecuado para ser mi amo. Por favor permítanme hacer un contrato con ustedes. 

Naruto: Oo, el Byakko se convirtió en mi compañero. ¿Qué debo hacer para el contrato? 

Invocacion: Dame un nombre. Esa será la prueba de nuestro contrato. Será el vínculo entre nosotros en el mundo donde yo existo. 

Naruto: ¿Un nombre ...... um ......? Tigre. Byakko. Veamos…… Kohaku ¿Qué tal Kohaku?

Invocacion: ¿Kohaku? 

Naruto: Está escrito así. Sobre el terreno escribo los caracteres de Kohaku Esto es tigre, y esto es blanco, y las partes en el lado izquierdo de cada carácter significan rey.

Invocacion: Un tigre blanco que se alza junto al rey. Ese es el nombre perfecto para mí. Por favor, llámame Kohaku de ahora en adelante.

Naruto: Aparentemente el contrato estaba completo. Entonces Kohaku salió lentamente del círculo mágico hacia mí.

Yumina: Eso es asombroso, Naruto kun .... Para formar un contrato con 'Byakko'.

Kohaku: Chica, ya no soy Byakko. ¿Puedes por favor llamarme Kohaku?

Yumina: Ah, sí. Kohaku-san. 

Naruto: Yumina murmuró ante el 'Byakko' en sorpresa, Kohaku respondió. Detrás de Yumina, el lobo plateado todavía se encogía, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Kohaku estaba sobre él, desapareció rápidamente en la sombra de Yumina. 

Kohaku: Amo, tengo una petición.

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Kohaku: Me gustaría que me permitas permanecer siempre aquí.

Naruto: ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir? 

Kohaku: Normalmente, cuando un invocador nos llama, la presencia del invocador es requerida. Así que si flujo mágico se detuviera,desapareceríamos pronto. Eso es normal. Sin embargo, la magia del amo apenas ha disminuido en absoluto desde hace poco. Entonces no sería ningún problema para mí existir aquí indefinidamente, es lo que pienso.

Naruto: Ah, la existencia de Kohaku depende de la habilidad del usuario para recuperar su magia en lugar de la cantidad inicial para permanecer aquí, así que naturalmente alguien con una alta tasa de recuperación permitiría tal cosa. Bueno, siempre y cuando no haya problema, no importa ... No hay ningún problema con que realmente estés aquí, sin embargo, tener un gran tigre simplemente caminando por la ciudad podría ser un poco ......

Kohaku:... entonces cambiaré mi apariencia.

Naruto: Tan pronto como dije eso con un "Pon" Kohaku cambió a un cachorro de tigre. ¿Él puede hacer ese tipo de cosas también? Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un perro pequeño. Sus manos y sus pies eran cortos y gordos, su cola también era gorda. Sentimiento abrumador - 100%, lindura + 100% Debido a la abrumadora lindura lo cogí sin pensarlo. Uwah, muy esponjoso. Me alegré mucho de haber convocado a Kohaku desde el fondo de mi corazón, ahora mismo me sentía de esa manera. 

Kohaku: Esta apariencia no debería sobresalir. 

Naruto: Uoo, habló. Su lindura aumentó aún más. 

Kohaku: No es que no sobresalga, pero debería estar bien. Muchas gracias. Ahora, con esta apariencia yo, -¿¡gufu!? 

Yumina: ¡¡Kya——-, tan lindo————–!!

Naruto: Kohaku fue saqueado de mi mano y abrazado por Yumina. Ella juntó sus mejillas mientras luchaba. 

Kohaku: ¡Hey, suéltame te digo! ¡¿Qué es esto amo?! 

Yumina: Ah, no me he presentado a mí misma. Me llamo Yumina. Yo soy la esposa de Naruto kun.

Kohaku: ¿¡La esposa del amo!? El rostro sorprendido del tigre apareció rápidamente. 

Naruto: Hey, espera no estamos casados todavía. Durante un tiempo, Yumina acarició a Kohaku, cansado de luchar, decidió aguantarlo. Ni Kohaku ni su amo podían desobedecer el estado de ánimo de la chica, quien se había presentado a sí misma como su esposa, y solo esperaron a que terminara. Después de un rato, Yumina quedó satisfecha con la esponjosidad, y luego Elsie y las demás aparecieron, y lo mismo pasó con ellas. Esta vez fue 3 veces la acariciada. 

Kohaku: ¡A, Amo! ¡¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?! 

Naruto: Soportarlo. Pasará tarde o temprano. Y de esta manera conseguimos un nuevo compañero. Se podría decir que su otro nombre era Mascota. Cuando todas las demás se sientan satisfechas con dar palmaditas a la esponjosidad, voy a hacerlo también. Mientras oía los gritos de Kohaku, miré al cielo. Hace un buen tiempo hoy también. Dios está en el cielo, nada más importaba en todo el mundo. 

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!  
comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré GRACIAS


End file.
